Life's Constant Shift
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel will be following. Voldemort may be dead, but there's still a ways to go before Happily Ever After can finally be achieved. AU sequel to my story The Strength Within
1. A New Chapter Begins

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The first chapter of the untitled sequel to 'The Strength Within' is here! Short, I know, and as I have said, I'm looking for a co-writer to help me out. So...

To any interested parties, I give you the first chapter with this contest: Read, review if you like, and if you think you might want to help me write this sequel, write the next part and email me. Best stuff gets the gig, or--if I find someone in the meanwhile--a one-shot story featuring you and your favorite Harry Potter character.

Tthanks, y'all!

* * *

HARRY POTTER: TSW-sequel

James Potter sat alone in the study, head in his hands, trying to think. The past year had been one of the worst since Harry had started. Now Dumbledore was dead; killed by Severus Snape.

A creak on the steps made James look up and he saw that it was Harry heading to the kitchen. He watched in silence as Harry carefully headed to the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk. James smiled as he watched Harry pull out a plate and fork before cutting a piece of the cake Lily had made earlier. It had taken some long months for James to accept Harry's blindness. When James and Lily first saw Harry around the house after coming home from the hospital, they were amazed at his determination. Harry never complained and never gave up.

After Harry went back upstairs, James thought about going to bed but he couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened. There was so much—too much—going on to think about sleep.

"Daddy?" Mallory tip-toed into the study and sat on the sofa, tucking her feet underneath her. "You can't sleep either?"

James nodded as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "You, too, honey?"

Mallory shrugged. "Tobias and Harry are up talking. Mum's up as well. I guess none of us can sleep after what happened. I can't believe that Dumbledore's really gone. It's just wrong."

James stood and went to sit next to his only daughter who leaned against him. James put an arm around her and held her until Mallory finally nodded off. Picking her up, James carried Mallory upstairs and nudged the door open with his foot. Putting her to bed, James left the room, closing the door and going downstairs to his and Lily's bedroom after checking on Tobias and Harry.

Lily was sitting up in bed, reading when James came in. "Mallory finally fell asleep. Tobias and Harry are in bed but I don't think they're asleep," James said as he stripped down to red boxer shorts with blue hoof prints all over them. (A gift from Lily for his birthday.) Climbing in bed next to Lily, he added. "It's going to be a long night for a long time, I think."

Lily nodded as she set her book aside. "Life will never feel right again now that… That Dumbledore's…"

"Dead."

"Yeah," Lily whispered. She snuggled down and lay across James's bare chest, sighing. "Do you think things will ever be right again?"

James shrugged as he put an arm around his wife. "Not unless Voldemort dies, Dumbledore comes back to life and Harry regains his sight. Otherwise… probably not."

---------

The next morning, Harry got up early and dressed quickly before Tobias got up and headed downstairs finding Sirius waiting at the kitchen table for him. "Slughorn told me about introducing you to Jennifer Waldenmeyer," he said, succinctly.

"Do you want to come with me?" Harry asked, smiling.

Sirius stood and pulled on a cloak before he and Harry went to the Floo fireplace to travel to Hogwarts.

-------------------

Jennifer Waldenmeyer breathed in the familiar scent of potions and ingredients as she entered the Potions classroom at Hogwarts Castle. Her cane was held loosely at her side, but she didn't need it here. She remembered the room perfectly from when she was a student.

Hearing the store room door open, Jennifer turned as she heard Horace Slughorn come in. "Good morning, Professor," she said, cheerfully, holding out her hand.

Slughorn shook her hand happily. "My dear Jennifer! I am SO glad you could come! Absolutely delighted."

"Well what did you want to see me about?" Jennifer asked, sitting on one of the desks. "Trouble with a student, I suppose?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Slughorn said, getting down to business. "Don't suppose you've heard of Harry Potter, have you?"

"Ahhh, yes," Jennifer replied, nodding. "Friend to Neville Longbottom, The Boy Who Lived, yeah?"

"Indeed," Slughorn said, going to sit at his own desk. "A year ago Mr. Potter had some prolonged exposures to the Cruciatus Curse. It cost the poor lad his sight."

Jennifer sighed. "Poor kid. I mean I started doing magic without being able to see, but to be suddenly blind… How's he doing?"

"Better," Slughorn replied. "It's not so much the functioning Harry needs help on. You see, it's…"

"Learning how to defend himself?" Jennifer asked, pleasantly.

"Precisely," Slughorn replied.


	2. Friends and Foes

Author's notes: Chapter two is here! I would also like to thank Evergreen Sceptre for the invaluable help and insight on this story.

Now, I have to say that much as I am enjoying working on this story, I still have not yet thought of a title. So, I leave it to you, the readers for some ideas. The prize for the best title is that I will name a character after you. As I re-mention in this chapter, Lily Potter is pregnant with the 4th child, so the story title winner can select the baby's name.

I would also like to say that I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for those who wanted this sequel.

Thank you.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Friends and Foes

Mallory slipped out of the house only 5 minutes after Sirius and Harry Flooed to Hogwarts, Harry's invisibility cloak in her bag along with her own personal copy of the Marauder's Map.

Watching the other houses in Godric's Hollow for signs of early risers, she made her way to the edge of the small village before pulling out the map and tapping it with her wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Mallory murmured, looking for a particular dot on the map. Finally, she spotted a labeled dot about half a mile away from the edge of the village.

As she headed off, she didn't hear the footsteps of another figure covered by an invisibility cloak. Mallory tried to look casual as she headed to the surrounding forest, looking around in case someone tried to follow her. Once she entered the woods, Mallory headed away from the wooded path and instead headed through the brush and undergrowth. After short while, Mallory stopped to listen. Looking around, she thought she'd seen something move…. And was that the sound of a cloak rustling?

After a few moments of looking, Mallory shrugged it off and headed deeper into the trees.

Tobias followed carefully, holding the invisibility cloak as close to him as possible, trying not to give himself away as Mallory finally came to a fallen tree where a hooded figure was sitting. Mallory dropped her bag and ran to the figure who stood, arms open. When Mallory threw her arms around the stranger's neck, his hood fell off and Tobias had to stifle a gasp.

Draco Malfoy looked older than 17 now, and his white-blonde hair, once so clean and styled was long and slightly shaggy. There were lines on his face and even from a distance, Tobias could see the haunted look in the Slytherin's blue eyes. What in the world was Mallory up to?

Malfoy wrapped his arms around Mallory and the two sat on the fallen tree, holding hands and talking in voices too low for Tobias to hear properly. Malfoy turned to Mallory and stroked her cheek gently, brushing a tear off her face before leaning to kiss her tenderly.

Tobias shook with rage. Draco Malfoy was less than a mile away from Godric's Hollow and kissing his sister! Reaching his limit, Tobias stepped forward, pulling out his wand and shedding the cloak.

"Tobias!" Mallory shouted in alarm as she jumped up. "What are you doing here?"

Not bothering to reply, Tobias fired a stunning spell at Malfoy making Mallory scream in horror as he fell to the ground.

----------

James hurried out of the bedroom when he heard the back screen door bang open and the raised, angry voices of Mallory and Tobias. Lily was right behind, a hand on her 7-months-pregnant swollen stomach.

Tobias was marching Mallory into the living room, her upper arm tight in his grip. Tobias looked ready to kill and Mallory was scared and crying, trying to break her brother's hold on her arm. "Let GO of me!"

"What the HELL were you thinking?!" Tobias shouted, letting her go but blocking the doorway in case she tried running to the woods again.

"Tobias!" Lily admonished, sternly. "What's going on?" she asked as the baby gave a fierce kick. Sitting down on the living room sofa, Lily looked expectantly at her oldest son.

"I found Mallory snogging with Draco Malfoy in the woods. I stunned him, tied him to a tree, and put some anti-apparition charms on him so he couldn't escape."

"You…what?" Lily asked, shocked. She turned to her daughter, eyes wide. "Mallory? Do you have an explanation, young lady?"

Mallory's green eyes filled with tears as she said, "It… it was before Christmas. It wasn't like I planned to fall in love with him, Mum!"

"Have you slept with him?" James asked, his tone expressionless.

"What?!" Mallory exclaimed, horrified. "No! Of course not!"

After a long moment of staring at his only daughter, James looked away. Looking to Lily he said, "Call Moody and tell him to come here and arrest Malfoy." Standing up, James beckoned to Tobias to follow him outside.

"Daddy, no!" Mallory said, but Lily rose and held her arm as the two Potter men apparated away.

-------------------

Sirius's first reaction to seeing Jennifer Waldenmeyer was wide-eyed amazement. Her beautiful heart-shaped face was framed by curly blonde-streaked nut-brown hair and her eyes, though dim and lifeless, held some sort of deep knowledge and pain. As Sirius stood in the doorway to the Potions classroom at Hogwarts, he found himself completely mesmerized.

"Sirius?" Harry asked as he realized that the older wizard hadn't moved from the doorway. "What is it?"

"Ah, Harry!" Slughorn said, jovially. "Good to see you! Glad you could make it!" Slughorn's hearty slap on the back brought Sirius out of his reverie. "And Sirius Black! Excellent! I have someone I want to introduce you to."

Jennifer held out her hand and Sirius took it and kissed it in a gentlemanly fashion. "It is an honor and a privilege to meet someone as incredible and beautiful as yourself," Sirius said in a breathless voice.

"Sirius, you old hound!" Slughorn exclaimed, laughing. "This is Jennifer Waldenmeyer."

"Call me Jenni," she said, smiling and Sirius was again struck by her elegance and how her smile lit up the room. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sirius. Professor Slughorn was telling me about you while we were waiting."

Getting tired of being ignored, Harry cleared his throat, re-announcing his presence. "Professor, was there a reason you called me here other than introducing Sirius to his new girlfriend?"

Sirius and Jenni blushed a deep red as Slughorn led Harry to a desk. "Yes, sorry. Now, Harry… I invited you and Miss Waldenmeyer here so the two of you could work on training. Physical training, that is. Self defense and such."

As Harry and Jenni started talking, Sirius tried to resist the urge to pull the blind witch into one of the storage cupboards for some time alone.

-------------------

The Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement was jumping when half-werewolf Silver Agentus strolled in. Her pale blonde hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her gray eyes were sweeping the room. Silver smiled as she noticed a few wizards poking their heads out of their cubicles and offices to stare at her. Dressed in jeans and a short top that exposed a perfectly flat stomach and three long scars across her lower back, Silver was not shy about what she wore, even if it exposed the scars from her full moon nights.

Born in America and the daughter of a werewolf and a zoologist, Silver had only rarely lost control of the beast inside growing up. Once she'd been accepted at Hogwarts, she'd spent time with the Marauders and even went running around with them on full moon nights in her wolf form.

After graduating school, she'd gone all over the world to 'find her fortune'. There was no rhyme or reason to her wanderings, just a direction and a ratty old pack filled with some clothes, supplies, and a little money. Periodically, she'd send the Marauders postcards and letters from whatever country she was in, always with some little collection of trinkets. Mallory, Harry, and Tobias Potter all had pendants from various spots in Europe, Asia, Africa and South America.

But hearing about Dumbledore and Harry Potter, Silver had but an end to her globetrotting and finally decided to return to England for good.

----

When Remus Lupin spotted his old girlfriend, his jaw dropped when he saw her tight jeans and busty figure. Silver spotted him and bounced over, smiling broadly. "Hey, Remus!" At his silence, she tried again. "Remus? Reme? Remus! Yoo-hoo! Rem-Rem?"

A snort of laughter pulled Lupin back into the world as he turned to see James Potter standing nearby, grinning. "Rem-Rem? _That's_ one I haven't heard in a while." Walking up to Silver, he gave her a smile and a welcoming hug. "How are you, Silver?"

"Great," Silver replied, giving James a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How's the family?"

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Tobias just graduated. Harry's going to be starting his 7th year this September. And… Mallory's started dating."

"Ah, cool! Who's the guy?" Silver asked, tucking her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Draco Malfoy," James grumbled.

"Get out! How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know," James said, sitting on a vacant desk. "It just… happened."

"So what are you going to do?" Silver asked, pulling her hands out and pulling the scrunchi out of her hair to redo her ponytail.

"Well, Malfoy says that he wants the Ministry's protection in exchange for what he can tell us of Voldemort's plans," James said, doubtfully. "As far as continuing to date my daughter…"

"That's a different matter?" Silver finished, putting a hand on James's arm. "Hey, don't worry, James. Mallory's a smart kid from what you told me. She'll do the right thing. So what about Harry? Dumbledore sent me an owl to say that something had happened to him? Something about Cruciatus?"

James nodded. "Harry had some prolonged exposures to the Cruciatus Curse and it did some permanent damage. It… It left him completely blind."

"I've heard of that," Silver replied, crossing her arms and sitting next to James. "In Austria, I was staying with some blind monks and—" seeing the look on James's face she laughed. "It wasn't like that. I missed my train and I had to go horseback and, well… I needed to get out of a pretty bad storm and the monastery was nearby…"

"Okay," James said, still smiling. "As long as there wasn't anything… naughty going on."

"James Potter, you are incorrigible!" Silver said, laughing again.

Across the other side of room, Lupin stood and watched Silver talking with James. Lupin had missed Silver; her smile and her laugh… the way she'd always make jokes to help lighten the darkest of situations. For being a werewolf—even half, Silver was a happy, carefree person, full of life and joy. It was partially the reason why Lupin had started taking a fancy to Nymphadora Tonks. Both girls had that same buoyant personality…

But now that Silver was here, a new problem started to dawn on Lupin. Wolves—even werewolves—mated for life. He could only have one mate…

-------------------


	3. The Road to Change

Author's notes: This may be the fastest story I've ever cranked out.

The romance of Draco Malfoy and Mallory Potter was one that I found very much akin to Romeo and Juliet (Though this will have a happy ending. I think. It may change.)

The next chapter will have lessons between Jennifer Waldenmeyer and Harry and Remus Lupin's two flames (past- Silver Agentus/present- Nymphadora Tonks)

Keep the reviews coming, people!

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 3 The Road to Change

In the cold dark of his cell in Azkaban Draco Malfoy couldn't help thinking that Mad-Eye Moody was overreacting. Malfoy had never hurt Mallory Potter! Hell, he'd always been nicer to her than any other member of her family.

Mallory…

Draco sank down onto the cot in his cell. Her green eyes—so like those of her mother… and Harry—saw through Malfoy's swagger and bluster to the kind soul underneath. A soul Malfoy wasn't even really sure he had. Not after everything he'd done…

Closing his eyes, Malfoy tried to remember that day when he'd first realized his feelings for the only Potter daughter last year.

* * *

_The attack on Katie Bell had shaken Draco Malfoy and his resolve to kill Dumbledore. Add to that that the fact that Snape had been pestering him for weeks now…_

_Slipping into a vacant classroom, Malfoy paced in front of the windows, looking over the snowy Hogwarts grounds as he tried to make sense of his thoughts. He didn't really want to kill anyone… did he? Sure Dumbledore was a muggle and muggleborn lover, but so what? Hermione Granger was muggleborn and if she wasn't an asset to wizard kind no one was._

_Not paying attention, Malfoy was caught unawares when the door opened. "What the bloody hell are _you_ doing in here?" Mallory Potter said, surprised and annoyed. _

"_Why do you care, Potter?" Malfoy snapped, irritably. What was she going to say what rooms he could and could not be in alone? _

"_Uh…because this is _MY _vacant classroom," Mallory snapped back as she entered the room and headed to the back wall where a cabinet stood. Opening it, she reached in and pulled out a large sketch pad along with a pack of colored pencils._

"_You draw?" Malfoy asked, curiously as he watched her. Strange…he'd never known that about her before. _

"_Yeah, I do," Mallory said, watching Malfoy as she set up her things at the drawing desk nearby. After pleading with Professor McGonagall her first year, the Gryffindor Head of House allowed the young Gryffindor to have one of the unused classrooms as an art room. _

_Using a simple charm, Mallory sharpened all her pencils before starting her newest sketch, ignoring Malfoy's presence as the 7th year Slytherin wandered around the room. Not paying attention to her work, Mallory's hand and pencil started creating a face. After a moment, Mallory found herself casting glances at Malfoy, then making adjustments to the drawing._

_After catching Mallory's glance out of the corner of his eye, Malfoy crept around her and looked over her shoulder at the drawing, his breath catching in his throat. Piercing blue eyes peaked out of white-blonde bangs and thin lips were set in a warm, handsome smile._

"_Do you like it?" Mallory asked, not looking up as she added the final touches to the drawing._

_Malfoy couldn't find the words to describe his opinion of the final sketch. There was no trace of the Malfoy sneer or the Slytherin cunning—just a roguish look that made him look unbelievably handsome and kind. Was that really how Mallory saw him? Not evil or vicious… just a handsome guy?_

_But if she knew…_

_But she did. Mallory knew full well how the Malfoys felt about the Potters. But apparently that didn't matter to her. She liked him. Why else would she do such a breathtaking drawing?_

"_Are you okay?" Mallory asked, turning to look at Malfoy and surprised when he bent down and kissed her on the lips. A moment later, Mallory was even more surprised when she found herself responding to the kiss. The emotion rushing through her was incredible and though it was wrong—He was 17!—there was something about the way Malfoy's lips fit hers. Mallory stood up and Malfoy gently put his hands around her waist and pulled her close._

_After several long minutes, however, Malfoy pulled away, a shadow crossing his face. "We can't do this," he said sadly. "You're only 13 and—"_

"_And you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor," Mallory finished, still smiling. "More specifically, you're a Malfoy and I'm a Potter." She took Malfoy's hands and said, "And I'm also a teenager in love."_

_Malfoy looked doubtful, but there was a calm reassurance in Mallory's green eyes. "I think…I'm in love, too, Mallory Potter._

_-----_

_They'd met in random secret places around the castle, sharing tender moments, heartfelt conversations, and gentle kisses. Sometimes Malfoy would pace as he spoke about his emotional turmoil as Mallory would calmly listen and sketch new drawings of him, always with the same mischievous look it his eye and smile on his face_

_As the days until Christmas passed, Malfoy felt a conflict growing inside of him. He was a branded death Eater and meant to commit the ultimate murder. How—more importantly _why_—did Mallory still love him. How could she stand him knowing just how bad he was?

* * *

_

The loud creaking of the cell door pulled Malfoy away from his thoughts. James Potter entered and stood over Malfoy, brown eyes glaring dangerously. "You want to talk, Malfoy? Fine. Talk."

Malfoy sighed, fully prepared to sell his soul—or what was possibly left of it—in order to be with Mallory. "I can give you the detailed plans of the other Death Eaters and the locations of two Horcruxes," he said, pulling a scrap of parchment out of his pocket.

James took it and stared at Malfoy for a moment before saying, "Let me be perfectly clear here. I don't like you. At the end of the day, I pretty much think you're a death eater. But Mallory is in love with you. She thinks you're a good person. Right now… I need you to prove her right."

Malfoy got up off the cot and looked James in the eye, nodding. "I'll do anything to prove myself, sir," he said, honestly.

"For now, you'll be staying with Alastor Moody. We'll see if you're really willing to change," James said, leaving the cell. "You've got one last chance. Don't blow it."

-------------------


	4. Where I Belong

Author's notes:

I decided that I needed to establish Silver more as a character. So this is more about her trying to fit in with Mallory and Harry.

Next chapter will revolve around the births of Harry, Mallory and Tobias and the various Marauders' memories of life with the Potter kids.

------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4 Where I Belong

Silver had never been comfortable staying in one place. There was something deep with in her—the beast, she assumed—that needed to roam, to find new places to run.

And at the same time, she felt a deep sense of longing… longing to be with friends and family.

As Silver's mother had explained to her, the werewolf was composed of two separate entities. The beast or demonic half and the wolf half. It was the beast being in control that lead to carnage and destruction, but the nature of the wolf was simply that of any normal wolf—food, shelter, companionship. Those werewolves who were animals had long ago let the beast take over.

But there were individuals who had managed to control the beast and simply let the wolf be in charge. Silver's mother had started trying to control her more wild nature very soon after being bitten and had taught her daughter the same when Silver showed signs of having werewolf blood.

Standing in the driveway of a large home in the center of Godric's Hollow, Silver pulled the strap of her pack higher on her shoulder before heading to the front door. After knocking on the door, Silver waited until Mallory opened the door, smiling. "Hi. You must be Silver."

"Yes, I am," Silver replied. "I guess you know about me from your Mom and Dad, eh?"

"Mum says you were her best friend," Mallory said, letting her in. "And you dated Remus."

"Yes, I did," Silver said, going into the living room and looking around at the pictures on the mantle. One of each child at birth… Tobias and Harry on their first brooms… Mallory in Hogwarts robes on her first day of school… the three of the Potter children last Christmas. Walking up to the mantle, Silver took the picture down and looked at it. Mallory was to the left, a smile on her face and her reddish brown hair in a hasty ponytail. Then Tobias who had an arm around each of his siblings and was currently ruffling Harry's already messy black hair. Harry's smile was warm and carefree but even with the red-tinted sunglasses Silver could vaguely see the unfocused look in Harry's eyes.

"Before Harry lost his sight," Mallory started, sitting down on the sofa. "—he and I would spend hours looking over Mum and Dad's photo albums from Hogwarts and the pictures you sent."

Silver sat next to Mallory and handed the picture to her. "I wish I'd been here. Helped you guys with this."

"We did okay," Mallory replied, shrugging. "Everyone's excepted it pretty much."

"I took off after Hogwarts because I wanted to find… something. Something that was missing," Silver said, looking at Mallory. "I guess I was looking everywhere but the right place."

"You wanted a place where _you_ belong," Mallory said, sagely.

"You are as smart as your dad says," Silver noted, smiling. "So, do you mind showing me where I'm staying?"

--------------

Sitting cross-legged in the middle of the Great Hall with his eyes closed Harry tried to quiet his mind and listen to the ambient sounds. Jenni had told him that it was the best way to become more aware of what was going on in a room. "People don't pay attention to most noises because they can see what's going on," Jenni had said earlier that day. "When you become blind sound becomes your next best sense. In order to see what you're missing you must learn to listen."

It seemed that Jenni's first priority as Harry's tutor was to teach him how to expand his senses. But as Harry sat there on the stone floor he figured that once he knew how to better judge his surroundings he'd be better able to fight either with magic or by physical force.

The sound of footsteps made Harry freeze in his spot. Sirius had gone home, saying he'd send Tonks to pick him up later and Slughorn and Jenni were talking in the kitchens downstairs. Harry focused on the sound, trying to figure out what kind of shoes the person wore. Boots… well-worn ones… and they were flats as there was no sound of a heel. They were also doing a breathy whisper almost rhythmically… like whistling to a well-known song… And there was something delicate about the sound… feminine, almost. Lastly, there was a scent on the air… canine, but it wasn't Sirius. It smelled sort of like Remus Lupin in his werewolf form, but more wolf-like.

"Hi, Harry," an energetic female voice said as the footsteps got closer.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he started to get up, trying to keep a sound lock on the stranger.

"Silver Agentus," she said and Harry felt a hand take his and pull him upright. "Good to see you again."

"Do I know you?" Harry asked, pulling his cane out of the pocket of his robes and unfolding it.

There was a warm smile in Silver's voice as she put a hand on Harry's shoulder and started leading him out of the hall. "No, you don't know me, Harry. But I've been hearing about you since you were a baby. I sent you an Algerian good luck charm for your 13th birthday."

Harry remembered the pendant. "Yeah, you sent the same one to Tobias and Mallory on their 13th birthdays."

"Good memory," Silver replied, and Harry heard the loud creak of the front doors opening. "We're catching the Express to King's Cross. Your dad said someone named Tonks is meeting you there."

Harry smiled. "Nymphadora Tonks is Remus's girlfriend."

"Oh. She a werewolf, too?" Silver asked, curiously.

"No," Harry replied. "She's an auror. A good one. Did you know Remus was dating someone?"

"No," Silver replied, shortly. "I didn't. Are they… close? Does he love her?"

Harry could hear the sadness and loneliness in her voice and just replied honestly. "They're pretty close. She really loves him. And… I think Remus really loves her."

"Good for him."

----------

Once on board the Hogwarts Express, Silver stared out the window, lost in thought. She didn't really expect Remus to wait for her to come back one day. It only made sense that he'd move on and find someone else.

Still… every night she'd imagined coming back to Remus and they'd have a family together.

So much for that happy idea.

Everything was wrong now.

Voldemort was back and worse than ever… Harry would spend the rest of his life blind… and Remus had moved on with someone less flighty.

It wasn't supposed to be like this… But she'd left and everyone else had pursued their own lives…

Tears fell from her gray eyes, falling slowly down her cheeks. She never seemed to belong with anyone. Even with her friends there was something not quite right. And other werewolves just shunned her…

"Something wrong?" Harry asked, making Silver look up.

"Nothing," she said, sniffling slightly and wiping her eyes.

"You're lying," Harry replied, looking in her direction.

"You ever have those days when you feel like you just don't belong anywhere?" Silver asked.

"Ever since I became blind," Harry said, smiling. "Can't play Quidditch anymore… The joys of Christmas and Halloween at the castle are lost on me… So, yeah, I know what that feels like."

"I thought the idea of traveling all over the world would be fun. New adventures, new places… friends… But now that I've come back, it seems like I don't belong in this life anymore," Silver said, glumly as she turned to stare out the window again. "I just don't know what to do to make everything feel right again. I want it all and I can't have it. And it's not fair."

Harry nodded, knowingly. "Tobias and I were playing Quidditch when I first starting having vision problems last year. I was scared… I though it was the end of my life as a Hogwarts student. But it wasn't. And I'm working with Jennifer Waldenmeyer… my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, is still with me. I… I actually think I'm going to ask her to marry me. And in a couple months I'm going to have a new baby brother or sister."

"So that's… your way of telling me that things are going to get better?" Silver said, a smile crossing her face.

"More or less," Harry said, giving a smile in return.

-------------------------

Tonks paced the platform at King's Cross station, waiting for Harry to arrive. Remus was at home, waiting for her and Tonks smiled to herself as she thought about the quiet, romantic dinner the two of them had shared in London last night. After a while, she saw a blind, black-haired teenager together with a woman with pale blonde hair and gray eyes.

Silver Agentus…

Tonks knew who she was-- Remus had spoken of her often enough-- but up close Silver looked like a 40-year-old trying to be a teenager. _This _was the half-werewolf he'd pined over for years?

"Hi," Silver chirped, happily. "You must be Nymphadora Tonks."

"And you're Silver… Remus's _ex_-girlfriend," Tonks replied, icily. "So what are you doing here? I thought you were skipping around Tibet or something."

Silver stiffened. This… this young upstart _bitch_ was who Remus was in love with? Oh, Hell No! "I heard about Dumbledore and I thought it was time to come home. So where are we going?"

Tonks didn't answer as the cell phone in her pocket rang. Pulling it out and turning it on, she said, "Tonks speaking." After a moment she hung up and looked at Silver and Harry. "Lily just went into labor. She's at the hospital."

Their rivalry forgotten for the time being, Silver and Tonks steered Harry out of the train station.

-------------


	5. Talk to Me

Author's notes:

First off, in regards to the different passwords to Dumbledore's office. Odds are good, even someone as wise, intelligent, and clever as Dumbledore is still bound to forget his password. As such he has the public password as well as three 'secret' passwords and one master password. (This will likely come into play again. I think.)

In this chapter, Silver, Draco Malfoy, Mallory and Jennifer Waldenmeyer have private conversations with Dumbledore's portrait.

Next chapter will be Silver's adventures in Austria.

-------------------------------

Ch. 5 Talk to Me

The halls of Hogwarts Castle were quiet as night fell over Scotland's moors. The torches flickered in their brackets, casting a soft glow on the stone floors as a lone wolf silently walked the halls on the way to the head's office. Resuming her human form, Silver stopped at the stone gargoyle, whispering the master password, "We're off to see the wizard. The most wonderful wizard of all."

The gargoyle came to life and moved, granting Silver entry. She went up to Dumbledore's office and looked around.

Some of the little silver instruments were gone now, through Fawkes was still there on his perch. The portraits on the walls were all asleep now, save one. Albus Dumbledore studied Silver as she pulled a chair in front of him and sat before him. "My dear Silver," Dumbledore said, kindly. "How good of you to visit. And yet I sense that this is not merely a visit to chat on Quidditch."

"I think it was a mistake to return," Silver said, quietly. "At least I was mostly happy when I was traveling."

"You are disappointed that life did not wait for you," Dumbledore replied, sagely. "James and Lily made a life for themselves and Remus found a new love in the delightful Nymphadora Tonks."

"Exactly."

Dumbledore sat straighter in his arm chair and put his fingers together pensively. "You have much in common with young Mr. Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy?" Silver asked, doubtfully. What did she have to do with the kid who had tried to murder Dumbledore?

"He is trying to find his place in the world once more. As is Harry Potter. I believe that the three of you would do well to learn from one another," Dumbledore said, smiling. "I have heard from both Professor Slughorn and Ms. Waldenmeyer that Harry is having trouble understanding just what he is supposed to learn. With your wealth of world knowledge, maybe there is something you can teach him. Likewise, you can also show Draco Malfoy that being good can have unexpected benefits."

"You just don't want me to run away again," Silver grumbled under her breath.

"You returned to England for a reason," Dumbledore said, simply. "You have been dealt some surprising blows and now it is time for you to set aside the past and discover your future. You must find the reason for your return."

"And if I can't find the reason?" Silver asked, tentatively.

"There is always a reason for the way events unfold," Dumbledore explained. "Search for it, and you will find the peace and answers you seek."

-------

It was almost 3 in the morning when Dumbledore roused again, this time it was Draco Malfoy who sat in the chair before Dumbledore. "I was wondering when you would come to see me, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, pleasantly.

"I am… sorry… sir," Draco said, haltingly. "But I didn't know who else I could talk to. Mallory is the only member of the Potter family that trusts me. Slughorn won't speak to me… No one wants to help me, sir. I'm alone."

"You can hardly blame them," Dumbledore said, calmly. "After all, you sought to kill me."

"After Christmas, I tried to stay out of it. Mallory tried to help me. But Voldemort… he said he'd kill her first if I didn't finish what I started."

Dumbledore looked down at the troubled young man and tried to think of the right thing to say. "I know you have been feeling lost for a few years, Draco. I won't pretend to know exactly why."

"It was when Mallory first started. 4th year. I think that was when I first started doubting myself and my family," Draco replied, thinking of Mallory sitting on the wooden stool in the Great Hall, the Sorting hat on her reddish brown hair. "There was something about her…"

"You love her," Dumbledore said, succinctly.

"With all my heart," Draco said, nodding. "I always thought others were foolish to be in love, but…"

"But Miss Potter changed your mind," Dumbledore finished, leaning back. "Draco, you have shed your family's legacy and now you must build your own. Be the type of person that Mallory can be proud to call 'boyfriend'. But first, you must lean to make a stand against all that you were. It is within you to be whatever you want, Mr. Malfoy… if you reach out and take it."

Malfoy nodded, but still looked doubtful. "But who can help me do that? I told you… everyone hates me."

"Miss Silver Agentus has yet to form a true opinion of you," Dumbledore replied, helpfully. "And despite his history with your family, I think you will find Dobby the house elf to be willing. And Harry Potter may be a source of assistance as well."

Draco nodded. "I don't know if he'll help me… but I'll try."

-------------------

The lights were on in the guest bedroom when Draco walked passed the Potter home after talking with Dumbledore. Climbing a tree nearby, he sat perched on a branch and looked inside.

Silver Agentus was wearing a sleeveless top and a pair of pajama bottoms as she lay on her stomach on the bed, flipping through an old, worn leather bound book. There was music playing from a small stereo on the desk, and Silver's feet were wagging to the beat as she sang. "Gone like a freight train; gone like yesterday; gone like a soldier in the Civil War—bang, bang…"

Draco tried to lean forward more so that he could get in through the window when the branch started to crack. Scrambling, he managed to lunge at the open window and hang on as the tree branch fell to the ground. After a moment of hanging, Silver appeared at the window. "Mallory is on the other side of the house, Draco," she said, grinning as she pulled him inside.

"Thanks," Draco said, sitting on the bed. "Sorry for barging in."

"No problem. I don't mind the company," Silver said, sitting backwards in the chair by the desk. "I was alone enough as I was traveling."

"Traveling?" Draco asked, curious. "Where?"

Silver sighed. "Everywhere. Except the North and South Poles. Too cold. But I went all over Europe, Asia, Africa, South and North America, and Australia. So… pretty much everywhere. I started after I left Hogwarts 25 years ago. I just took my favorite backpack and went off."

Draco adjusted himself so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, listening intently. "Where did you go first?"

Silver was surprised by Draco's interest, but smiled as she started to tell him. "Well, the first place I went to was Ireland. I hiked across the country for a few days and also did Scotland and some of the more wild areas of England. Then I headed into the rest of Europe. I spent 2 weeks in Spain, 3 weeks in Italy…. Then Germany. I also spent a year in Austria at a monastery."

As Silver talked about the various places and countries she'd visited, Draco started wondering what it would be like to see the world. Maybe after Mallory graduated, the two of them could travel. The world sounded wonderful and Draco couldn't wait to explore it.

--------------

As the sun started to rise over the Forbidden Forest, Mallory Potter strode across the grounds from Hogsmeade. She'd used Floo powder to travel to the Three Broomsticks and had walked from the pub to the castle, the hem of her robes and her sneakers almost soaked from the dew on the grass. Once inside the castle, she headed up to the Dumbledore's old office and used one of the secret passwords Ginny had told her-- "Butterscotch."—and waited for the gargoyle to move. One the moving staircase was open, Mallory went up and into the office, looking for the portrait she had come to see.

"It seems I have become rather popular the past day or two," Dumbledore said, as Mallory pulled a chair over. "What may I help you with?"

"I… guess I'm not quite sure," Mallory admitted. "There's just something missing since you died, sir. And… I guess I want to know why."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he looked down on his former student. "Ever since you entered my school, I knew that you were wise far beyond your years. You have always had a good sense for when people are hiding things."

"I know you had a plan," Mallory said, nodding. "Everyone knew that you had something up your sleeve. But I guess what we didn't know… and what we still want to know is…"

"Why my plan so obviously involved my death," Dumbledore finished. "Because I knew that this war would lead to my death. And I also knew that I could not let Voldemort do it."

"You wanted your death to be on your terms," Mallory concluded, her eyes shining with tears. "I understand… but we still feel so lost without you, sir. Harry, me… I think Draco is trying to make his own way, but… It's like we just can't find our way anymore."

"You will find your path, Mallory," Dumbledore said, smiling. "You would be amazed at how many paths yours intersects. In order to find your path, I suggest looking at someone else's."

"But whose?" Mallory asked, trying to make sense of what Dumbledore was suggesting.

"That choice is yours alone, my dear."

--------------

An hour after Mallory made her way back home Jennifer Waldenmeyer entered Dumbledore's office. "May I ask where your portrait is, Professor?" she asked, politely.

Dumbledore smiled as he replied, "Straight in front of you is my old desk. I am on the wall behind it."

Once Jenni had sat down before Dumbledore and folded her cane, she said, "I wanted to ask what you want me to teach Harry Potter."

"Ahhh," Dumbledore said, knowingly. "I was wondering when you would come to ask me that. The reason I contacted you, Miss Waldenmeyer, was because I need you to teach him… how to teach."

"You want him trained as a professor here, then?" Jenni asked.

"Yes, I had hoped that he could teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this upcoming year," Dumbledore replied.

"But I heard that the school governors weren't planning on re-opening the school in the fall," Jenni said, confused.

"Ahhh, yes. However," he said, looking pleased. "I left specific instructions with the Ministry that Hogwarts would be open to any students who wish to return. The education of young witches and wizards is the most important thing."

Jenni nodded. "I understand. It's just that Professor Slughorn indicated you wanted Harry instructed on self-defense."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he considered this. "Well, I won't deny that Harry needs help on situational awareness as well as the aiming of spells. His first lesson last year resulted in hitting Professor Severus Snape with a very nice Jelly-Legs Jinx."

Jenni laughed, remembering Snape as a teenager; he hadn't been the most liked person and it was amusing to think of Harry accidentally hitting him with a curse. "In that case I will do my best to prepare him, sir," Jenni replied, standing. "Good day to you."

--------------

"What happened between you and Silver?"

Tonks's question came out of the blue and Remus started. "What do you mean?"

Tonks crossed her arms, looking firm. "I know that you loved her. Then she up and left right after graduation. Something happened. What was it?"

Remus sighed as he headed from the living room to the kitchen. Why was Tonks being so nosy? Why did she want to know about Silver? "We just parted ways," Remus replied, vaguely.

Tonks scoffed. "No, that's not it, Remus. Something _happened._ She didn't just go backpacking around Scotland. Silver was getting as far away from you as possible." She took Remus's hand and fixed her brown eyes on his. "What happened?"

Remus sat down at the kitchen table and Tonks sat next to him. "Silver dated James for about a year. Until Lily decided to give him a chance. That was when we started dating but we'd been good friends since 2nd year. There were a lot of werewolf jokes with James, Sirius, and Peter but Silver and I enjoyed each other's company. She'd keep me company on full moons if the others were unavailable. She didn't mind being half-werewolf." After a pause, Remus continued. "She left because I wouldn't tell everyone that I was a full werewolf. Silver thought that I shouldn't hide it. That's why she left. Because I was at odds with my werewolf half."

"So she left because you wouldn't tell everyone about being a werewolf?" Tonks asked, curiously.

"My parents didn't want to risk it and I was already ostracized enough," Remus replied. "But that was the reason we broke up and why she ran away."

Tonks didn't want to ask, but she had to know. "Do you still love her? Not… as a friend. As a girlfriend." Remus didn't answer, but Tonks could see that he still had feelings for Silver.


	6. A Side Trip

A/N:

In a previous chapter, Silver tells James Potter that she ended up staying with a group of blind monks in Austria. This is how that happened.

_24 years ago_

_18-year-old Silver Agentus stared glumly at the disappearing train as the rain started to come down. Her old backpack was sitting next to her and after another moment, Silver bent down, picked it up and left the station, walking along the dirt road as the rain started beating down on her even harder. She didn't worry about the stuff in her bag as she'd put a very durable waterproof charm on it before she'd started out from Hogwarts. _

_Silver hadn't even stopped at home in the U.S. before she'd run off. She'd begged Remus Lupin to stop hiding what he was. Hell, even if he'd been shunned, Silver could have gotten a job and earned enough for them both. But Remus was so damn stubborn… So Silver had left her old school trunk with Lily Evans, put enough stuff in a pack to travel with and left without saying a word about where she was going._

_A crack of lightning lit up the sky and through the downpour Silver could see a farmhouse nearby. After tromping through the mud and puddles, Silver knocked on the front door and was greeted by an old woman wrapped in a shawl. "Oh, my goodness!" Her voice was rich and warm and her accent was English. "Come in, dear! Let me get that pack for you."_

_Silver handed her bag over and the old woman hung it up so it could drip. "Thank you, ma'am. I thought I was going to drown out there," Silver said, standing on the rug. _

"_American, are you?"_

"_Yes, ma'am. Though I spent 7 years at a private boarding school in Scotland," Silver replied. "Um… may I ask your name?"_

"_Florence Davison, my dear. And yours?"_

"_Silver Agentus," Silver replied, taking the towel offered to her. "Thank you very much."_

"_Oh, nonsense. Where are you going?" Mrs. Davison asked, curiously. _

"_Not sure. I just wanted to get out, see the world…"_

"_Well, you won't see much more of it tonight, dear," Mrs. Davison said, smiling. "I'm going to get you some dry clothes and then you can settle down on the couch in the sitting room while I make some dinner."_

"_Yes, ma'am," Silver replied, nodding. _

"_So polite," Mrs. Davison replied. "Just like my little girls. Well, come along, dear."_

_-----_

_Later that evening, Silver dug into ham and potatoes with green beans cooked to perfection in butter. "This is delicious, Mrs. Davison."_

"_Call me Flo, dear," she said, smiling. "And thank you. I moved here after my husband left me. And my little girls went to France… Well, I've been lonely so I'm glad for the company." Seeing that Silver was done with her plate, Flo stood and took the dishes into the kitchen coming back with bowls of ice cream. "When will you be setting off again?"_

"_I don't know," Silver said, taking a bowl. _

"_Well, the rain is supposed to end in the morning," Flo said, sitting in an arm chair next to Silver. "If you wait, you can take one of the horses to make your trip a little easier."_

"_I couldn't," Silver protested. "I'm fine with walking."_

"_Nonsense!" Flo insisted. "Tramping all over the country… No, you'll take one of the mares. I insist."_

"_Okay," Silver relented, smiling._

"_Good. Now eat your ice cream. A skinny little thing like you will freeze out in the wild. You need some fattening up."_

_--------------_

_Two days later, Silver noticed the rain clouds building again as the sun started to set. Sure enough, an hour later it began to pour. Silver's horse, a brown and white mare called Aurora, shook her head and looked up at the sky with a neigh. Scratching her between the ears, Silver said, "I know. I don't like those clouds either. So let's keep going to some shelter before we both get soaked, okay?"_

_Aurora gave a whinny and started walking more briskly down the road, while Silver stared around at the scenery. Austria was beautiful and the woods were teeming with wildlife. _

_As the night came on, Silver started to feel raindrops again and looked around for somewhere to stay. She didn't mind camping and she could easily use magic to construct some sort of shelter for Aurora. _

_But a rumble of thunder made the mare start and a crack of lightning across the sky signaled the start of the storm. Silver nudged her horse and the two headed down the road at as fast a pace as possible, both looking for someplace to stay._

_After another hour, Silver was soaked to the bone and ready to give up when she saw the outline of some large structure in the distance. Steering Aurora, Silver headed towards the building which turned out to be an abbey or monastery. There were stables nearby and as the barn was open, Silver led Aurora inside where the horse proceeded to shake her head and mane, spattering Silver with water. Dismounting and tying Aurora to a post, Silver grabbed her bag and ran for the front of the monastery which was thankfully covered._

_Knocking on the large wooden doors, Silver waited until she heard soft footsteps on stone. The door opened, revealing a young monk with blonde hair and vacant green eyes. "May I help you?" he asked, a European accent flavoring his deep voice._

"_Yes, I, uh… I was wondering if you would… I mean… Well, you see it's a very bad storm out and…"_

"_Yes, you may stay with us," the monk said, smiling. "Did you walk here?"_

"_I- uh, my horse is in your barn. I hope that's okay," Silver stammered. "Um… are you okay?"_

"_Other than being blind, I am fine," The monk replied, stepping aside to allow Silver entry. "Please follow me and I will get you settled for the night before I have one of the other brothers tend to your horse."_

_Silver followed the blink monk until they came to a door at the end of a hallway. Opening the door, Silver found a sparsely furnished room. Silver entered as the monk asked, "You are not the first woman to enter our abbey. May I bring you some appropriate attire?"_

"_When in Rome," Silver replied, taking of her cloak and witches robes._

"_Actually," the monk said, his smile finally reaching his vacant eyes. "I believe we're still in Austria."_

"_Yes," Silver said, smiling, happy that the monk couldn't see her blush. "Um… I'm Silver."_

"_Brother Matthew."_

"_Nice to meet you, Brother Matthew. Thank you for letting me stay here."_

_--------_

_The following morning, Silver rose and donned the dark brown robes lain out for her by Brother Matthew sometime during the night. Tying the habit cord around her waist, she slipped her boots on and pulled her hair back on a ponytail. Heading out of the room, she went down the hall and after navigating the abbey finally came to the dining hall where the monks were already starting breakfast. _

_Slipping into the kitchen, Silver looked around hopefully for— "The coffee pot is on the far counter," said a voice behind her._

_Turning around, Silver saw an older monk pulling a casserole out of the oven. "Uh, hi," she said, smiling. "I'm—"_

"_Silver," he said, holding out a hand which Silver shook. "Brother Matthew told me about you last night when he asked me to see to your horse. And I'm Abbot Jonathan."_

"_Nice to meet you, Abbot," Silver said, going for a cup of coffee. "Mind telling me a little about this place?"_

"_Certainly," Jonathan said as he instructed one of the novices to take the casseroles to the tables. "Many of the brothers… how shall I say this? They have special abilities."_

"_Are they wizards?" Silver asked, adding cream and sugar to her coffee and taking a sip._

"_Yes. You know of magic?" Jonathan asked as he took a platter of muffins out to the dining hall, Silver following with a plate containing butter, jams, and preserves._

"_I graduated from Hogwarts a couple months ago," Silver replied, sitting next to the Abbot at one of the tables. _

"_And what brought you all the way to Austria?" Jonathan asked, filling his plate and pouring a glass of orange juice._

"_Things at home were getting complicated and… and I needed some time to get my head around things," Silver replied, digging in to her food. "So, is… is Brother Matthew the only…"_

"_The only brother who is sightless?" Jonathan finished. "No. Most of the brothers have been rendered blind, unfortunately. Those who haven't are the ones who cook."_

"_Interesting," Silver said, sipping her coffee._

"_May I ask you a question, my child?" Jonathan asked, studying her._

"_By all means."_

"_How long have you been a werewolf?"_

_Silver smiled. "Actually I'm only half werewolf. As far as how long… my whole life. My mother was a werewolf and my father was a muggle."_

"_Well, our abbey is open to you as long as you wish to stay," the Abbot said, kindly. _

"_Thank you, Father Abbot,"_


	7. Peace Comes From Within

Author's Notes: Bits and pieces of Silver's travels and various discoveries will be scattered throughout this story although this chapter immediatly follows chapter 6.

Also, the lyrics at the end of the chapter come from Rascal Flatts and their new song 'Stand'.

* * *

Chapter 7—Peace Comes From Within

"_So how did you become blind?" Silver asked. It was a week after she'd arrived at Urbach Abbey and she and Brother Matthew were on horseback in the countryside around the abbey and had stopped for lunch under the shade of a willow tree._

_Matthew took the sandwich Silver pressed into his hand and said, "I was a wizard living in France. I was a victim of Lord Voldemort. One of his Death Eaters used the Cruciatus curse on me and it damaged my sight."_

_Silver took a bottle of mead out of her pack and opened it, pouring a cup for her and Matthew. "I'm so glad Voldemort never hurt any of my friends when I was at school."_

"_Voldemort hurts people because he can," Matthew said, grimly. "Our order teaches forgiveness, but one cannot forgive someone without a soul."_

"_You guys are not typical monks," Silver said, looking around at the scenery. _

"_Some of us are religious," Matthew admitted. "But we do not base our lives on religion which is too strict and confining. We are safe here from outside evil and we try to encourage others to live lives of peace."_

"_If there's one thing I think I've been lacking my whole life, it's that," Silver murmured._

"_Peace?"_

"_Yes. Exactly."_

_Matthew set his empty cup down and asked, "Why can you not find peace? You do not mind your werewolf half… you are not segregated by wizarding society…"_

"_Other werewolves hate me. Because I'm only half werewolf and because I live with humans," Silver explained. "I don't mind what I am. I mean personally I think it's cool. But because I'm not completely one way or the other I always feel… conflicted."_

"_Here you may find safety and comfort," Matthew said, taking Silver's hand. "But the peace you seek… I feel that you must search elsewhere for that."_

_---------_

_Late that night, Silver was awoken by an owl hooting by her bed. It was a large tawny and in its claws it held a roll of parchment. Silver sat up and took the roll, watching the owl take off and fly out through the open window before unrolling the message._

Silver,

I hope you're finding out what you felt you needed to. I'm writing because your mother is worried about you. Didn't you tell her you took off?

Remus, Sirius, James and I are fine, but we suspect Peter Pettigrew of collaborating with Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Please write back and tell us you're okay so your mum will stop calling mine every day.

Your best friend,

Lily Evans

_Silver sighed as she set the letter down. She suddenly felt guilty for not telling her parents about traipsing across the world. Getting up, Silver went to her pack and dug out a bottle of ink, a quill, and a roll of parchment and sat at the desk after pulling on her bathrobe. Dipping her quill into the ink, she started to write letters to her parents as well as Lily._

Dear Mom and Dad,

Hope you guys are okay. I'm sorry I never told you what I was planning to do, but it wasn't exactly planned. Remus Lupin and I had some problems and I had to bail. Lily told me you were worried so I decided to send you a letter

Currently I'm at an abbey of blind monks in Austria but I think next up is a trip to Asia.

I know you're wondering why I'm going to Asia, and it's because I need to find some things out about myself. Mom, you've helped me so much with dealing with my werewolf side, but now I need to find some inner peace.

There's a temple of peaceful werewolves in Sing Haia in the Tibet region of China that I'm going to and then I'm planning on going to Africa and Australia

I'll write and let you know when I've hit the next stage of my journey.

I love you guys and I wish I'd thought to write you sooner. But I promise I'll try to stay in touch.

Love,

Silver

* * *

_Azkaban, present day_

Draco Malfoy stood outside the small interrogation room, looking in at the two people sitting on one side of the table: his parents. Silver and Mallory came up and stood next to him, looking concerned. "Want some company?" Mallory asked her boyfriend as she saw the conflict in his eyes. "You don't have to do this alone."

"Yes… I do," Draco replied, sighing. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello, Mother. Hello, Father."

"Draco," Narcissa whispered as she leapt up to embrace her son. "I was so worried. Snape told us you'd vanished and I feared the worst." Not feeling Draco's hug in return, Narcissa pulled back. "Draco? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Draco replied, simply, not feeling brave enough to look his mother in the face.

"It's not your fault," Narcissa replied, smiling weakly. "Dumbledore must have been playing mind games with you and—"

"I'm sorry that I tried to kill him," Draco interrupted. "And I'm sorry that I listened to the two of you for so many years." Narcissa's eyes started filling with tears, but Lucius was strangely calm. "I'm not going to be part of all this evil anymore. I know the right side… and it's not yours."

Narcissa stepped away, tears now rolling freely down her face. "Draco… my little boy."

"_No,_ Mother," Draco said, forcefully, looking his parents in the eye. "No more. I'm not going to be the spoiled heir of the Malfoy family. I'm going to make my own life."

"You are weak," Lucius said, cold eyes staring at his son. "We are Malfoys. It is our duty and privilege to serve the Dark Lord. You _will_ retake your place, Draco."

"No. I won't," Draco said, again, forcefully. "I have joined the Order of the Phoenix and I'm not under your thumb anymore."

Swifter than anyone could imagine, Lucius Malfoy had stood, swept over to Draco and now had the young man pinned with one hand by the neck to the wall.

"Lucius, no!" Narcissa shouted, trying to pull her husband off of her son.

Lucius smacked his wife away and as she fell, her head hit the side of the table and she lay motionless on the floor. "Stupid woman. Stupid boy. The two of you _will_ learn your place."

Draco found it getting harder and harder to breathe and his vision was blurring. Suddenly, the pressure on his throat vanished and he collapsed, coughing as he felt the rush of sweet, cool air refill his lungs. Looking up, he found Mallory and Silver standing over him, looking concerned. Lucius was sprawled on the floor and as he started to get up to attack Mallory, Silver whipped out her wand and pointed it at him. "Don't think about it, buster. Mallory, go get someone to take this scum back to his cell."

Mallory complied as Draco stood up. "I'm not a Malfoy anymore. Get used to it." And with that, Draco finally walked away from his old life and into his new one.

'_Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend till you break_

'_Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand'_


	8. The Story Progresses

Author's notes: This chapter focuses on our favorite Slytherin traitor! No, not Snape. If Snape is included in here he will meet with some bodily harm, trust me. No, Draco Malfoy is the focus this time. And coming soon, Draco becomes Silver's roommate and Harry Potter's practice dummy.

------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 The Story Progresses

"Draco? Can we talk?"

Draco Malfoy was sitting alone at the Hufflepuff table in Hogwarts Castle having just finished telling Dumbledore about the events at Azkaban. Looking up, Draco was surprised to see Harry Potter standing across the table from him. "Hello. Sure, have a seat."

Harry sat and after a pause, said, "Mallory told me about what happened with your father. I wanted to know if you were okay."

Draco shrugged. "I guess. I don't know. Physically, I'm fine except for the bruises. Emotionally, mentally, and psychologically… I don't know anymore."

"Draco, I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot," Harry said, starting to smile. He held out his hand and said, "Friends?"

Draco considered for a brief moment, then took Harry's hand, smiling warmly. "Friends. So does this mean you're okay with me dating Mallory?"

Harry's smirk made Draco nervous. "Depends."

"Depends on what?"

Harry stood and motioned for Draco to follow him. "On how good your reflexes are."

-------------------

"Narcissa is still in a coma," Silver reported to Mad-Eye Moody the day after Draco's declaration of independence. Leaning against the doorframe of Moody's office, Silver glanced at the reports on the desk as she spoke. "St. Mungo's is trying to get her to wake up so she can testify to the Wizengamot against Lucius, but so far it doesn't look good. Draco's okay, except for some bruises around the neck. Unfortunately, that's not the worst part."

While Moody was staring at the paperwork on his desk with his normal eye, his magical one fixed on Silver. "What's the worst?"

Silver sighed. "Once Draco said that he was no longer a Malfoy, all his family's gold in Gringotts was liquidated and added to the general bank funds. Draco's broke. Completely. The only money he has right now is what he has on him."

Moody turned to look at Silver with both eyes, looking grim. "Stupid family made sure that if the kid ever grew a spine he'd do it being poor."

"Exactly," Silver said, nodding. "Now, I just looked into buying a loft in London. There're two upstairs levels and three bedrooms. Draco can stay with me if he wants, until he can get a job and start earning his own way. Would you talk to him since he's staying with you?"

Moody nodded. "Much as I hate to admit it, I feel sorry for the kid. Going from everything to nothing can't be easy… for anyone. I'll talk to Draco when he gets back from Hogwarts. He wanted to talk to Dumbledore."

Silver straightened up. "I think that's something we all should have done more in the past."

"What?"

Silver smiled as she turned to leave. "Talk to Dumbledore."

--------------

"We need to talk," Remus said as he entered Silver's room late Sunday night. "Mind if I sit?"

Silver turned the stereo off and sat up from where she'd been lying on the bed. "Sure. What's going on?"

"First of all… I never meant to fall in love with Tonks," Remus started, but Silver stood up.

"That's your decision, Remus," Silver said, getting agitated. "I gave you an ultimatum, you responded. You made your choice and I'm happy for you. There's nothing to talk about on that subject."

Silver started to grab her jacket to leave, but Remus went on. "I also wanted to talk to you about Draco Malfoy."

Silver turned and slowly set her jacket down. "What about Draco?"

"He said he wants to move in with you when you go to the loft tomorrow," Remus replied, studying Silver. "Why did you ask?"

Silver took a deep breath before she started to speak. "Because I know how he feels. After I left things were never right between me and my parents. Yes, globe-hopping played a part but there was also the fact that… I don't know. I just don't know…"

"Both of you feel lost," Remus said, simply. "You both want a place to belong and… There's a bond between you two."

"Two lost souls looking for home," Silver finished.

"You never told me…" Remus started after a pause.

"Told you what?" Silver asked, curious.

"Why your parents named you 'Silver'," Remus replied.

Silver smiled as she sat down on the bed next to him. "My parents… they'd had a hell of a time getting pregnant. Results of the whole werewolf thing, I imagine. Anyway, after some long, hard years, they had a baby girl. Mom held me in her arms and looked at my dad… 'Look,' she said. 'Our cloud finally has a silver lining.'"

Remus smiled as he stood. "I don't know what I want, Silver. Whether I want you or Tonks… I never thought you'd come back. I thought you'd gone for good so I…"

"Moved on," Silver finished. "I knew you would. I guess I just never did."

After a slightly uncomfortable silence, Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway looking slightly edgy. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's an excellent time," Silver replied, getting up and grabbing her jacket. "Come on. Let's take a walk."

Draco looked confusedly at Remus but a nod from the werewolf indicated that all was well.

Once outside, Draco looked at Silver. "The two of you dated?"

"Off and on," Silver said, nodding. "I'm half-werewolf, so…" She turned to look at Draco. "So what do you think about moving in with me?"

"Might as well," Draco muttered. "Our family home was seized… I only have what money I was able to withdrawal quickly after… After that night on the Astronomy Tower."

"Any stuff?" Silver asked, curious.

"Maybe. I don't know what happened to the stuff at the manor," Draco replied, half-heartedly.

"Shall we go raid?"

Draco looked shocked. "But… breaking and entering at my own home?"

"Yeah, come on!" Silver encouraged. "We can invite people along. Nothing helps make friends like letting people loot your house late at night."

"I…. guess," Draco replied, suddenly worried about Silver's sanity.

"Cool," she said. "What do you think? Harry, Tobias, and Mallory? Then they can pick stuff for their friends. If you don't mind, that is."

Draco hesitated, but then nodded, enthusiastically. "Yeah. I mean if my…"

"They're still your parents… even if they are agents of evil," Silver said, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder as they walked.

"If my parents are going to be in Azkaban for life… why not?" Draco said, smiling. Besides, he did know of a few necklaces of his mother's that would look even more beautiful around Mallory's neck.

Silver have Draco's shoulder a squeeze and they went to the Potter home where Silver rapped on the door, happily. Tobias answered. "What's up?"

"Big raid at the Malfoy mansion tonight. Want to come?"

-------------------

Mallory gasped at her first view of the Malfoy Manor. The 5 of them had apparated to the property, Tobias, Draco, and Silver helping Harry and Mallory. Once inside, Draco gave them a tour of the house, directing everyone to take anything that they might want.

Up in his parents' bedroom, Draco went to his mother's dresser and started poking around her jewelry drawer. There was a small ring box and inside was Narcissa's wedding band and engagement ring. There was also an envelope underneath the box which Draco pulled out. The envelope was addressed to Draco and was written in his mother's elegant script.

'_My dear son,_

_If you are reading this, then I have left you, and for that I am sorry. It was hard marrying your father and even harder _staying_ married to him. I stayed only to protect you. I hope that one day you meet a kind, loving girl who you truly with to share the rest of your life with and leave you my rings so that you may pass them on._

_Your loving mother,_

_Narcissa Abigail Black Malfoy'_

Draco pocketed the letter and ring box wordlessly as he looked for the other pieces of jewelry he was looking for. Finally, he pulled out three necklaces, putting two of them in his pocket. The third, a locket with a Claddaugh pattern etched on the front, he opened and tapped with his wand so that the pictures of Lucius and Narcissa were replaced by pictures of Draco and Mallory.

"Draco?"

He turned to see Mallory in the doorway and his heart skipped a beat. Her green eyes held a look of loving concern as Mallory walked into the room and looked down at the necklace in Draco's hands. "What's that?"

"Something I want you to have," Draco replied as he handed the locket over.

Mallory studied it and opened the locket, smiling as she saw the pictures inside. "Thank you, Draco. This is… so sweet of you."

Draco pondered letting Mallory look around his parents' bedroom, but decided against it. Let his parents' secrets stay secrets. He could always come back and search later if he wanted. "Let's get out of here. I want to show you the gardens," Draco said, offering a gentlemanly arm to his girlfriend.

--------------

The next morning, bright and early, Draco found himself standing outside what looked like a warehouse with a duffle bag on his shoulder and two large suitcases at his feet. He'd arrived before Silver as Moody had wanted to get to the Ministry early and had thusly dropped his charge off at the designated address.

"Good morning!" Silver chirped, cheerfully as she pulled up in a large van and parked along the street. She got out and went to the door, pulling out a key ring. After unlocking the door, she stepped inside, Draco lugging his things in after her. The interior was nothing impressive. Rather it looked like a storage area, old furniture and disheveled boxes were all over the place. "Are you sure that this is the right place?" Draco asked, as he looked around.

"This level is storage. We're upstairs," Silver explained, helping Draco take his things to the elevator on the far side of the building.

Once upstairs, Draco was amazed at the contrast. Where the first level had felt like an uncleaned garage, upstairs was immaculate and beautiful. There was a spiral staircase going up to two more sub-floors to the left and to the right were a comfortable living room and a sunlit dining room which was in view of the wood-paneled kitchen.

"It's beautiful," Draco said, looking around.

"You can leave your things there while I show you around," Silver said, heading to the stairs. Draco followed and found that he was on the third level. His room was slightly darker than the rest of the place and also wood paneled in cedar and mahogany. "You like it?" Silver asked as she pointed out the bathroom.

"Yes," Draco said, still disbelieving. "I can't believe that you did this… for me."

"You're not evil, Draco," Silver said, sitting on the bed. "You were… misinformed."

"I was an idiot," Draco said, pacing aggressively. "Listening to my parents' 'pure-blood' garbage… thinking that they were always right…. I never thought for myself. Not until…"

"Until Mallory?"

"Exactly," Draco replied, stopping. "So… what's for breakfast?"


	9. Solace

Chapter 9 Solace

* * *

"What do you mean it's not magical?" Silver asked Thomas Ronan, a healer at St. Mungo's. The two were outside Narcissa Malfoy's room in the Spell Damage ward.

"I mean just that. Mrs. Malfoy's problem has nothing to do with spell damage," Thomas replied.

Silver crossed her arms and looked over at Narcissa. "So what is it then?"

"I don't know. But I've spoken with a Jake Molnaryk at a local muggle hospital. We're transferring Mrs. Malfoy there."

Silver nodded as she turned to see Draco coming in. The teenager went to his mother's bedside and sat down in a chair, holding her hand. In the bright light of the room, Silver could see the bruises on Draco's neck from his father. Poor kid. No one deserved all this. Even Draco Malfoy. "Draco."

Draco looked over at Silver before standing up and walking over. "It's like she's…"

Silver was caught by surprise when Draco suddenly put his arms around her and hugged her. After a moment, though, she wrapped her arms around the teen in a comforting hug. "She's not dead. Not yet." Pulling away, Silver went on. "The healers are transferring your mother to a muggle hospital. It could be that what's wrong with her is medical, rather than magical."

Draco looked confused. "So… does that mean that muggle… uh…"

"Doctors," Silver supplied.

"Right," Draco murmured. "They'll be able to… to help my mother?"

"Maybe," Silver said, shrugging. "She hit her head. And as much as magical healing can do, there may be something the doctors can do that healers can't."

"She only stayed with him for me," Draco said after a pause. This was all his fault. It was because of him that his mother was in this state. "If it hadn't been for me… maybe she'd never have married Lucius…"

"Draco, it's not your fault," Silver insisted as Draco started to walk away. She hurried after him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. It is NOT your fault."

"You haven't been around. You don't know," Draco muttered before running out of the hospital.

------------------

"I thought I might find you up here," Mallory said, leaning against the wall on the top most astronomy tower.

"Why did you come here, Mallory?" Draco asked, staring at the grounds. Right below was where Dumbledore landed when Snape…

"I came because I care about you. I'm worried," Mallory replied, watching Draco carefully.

"Why?" Draco asked, turning to Mallory, his eyes red and puffy from crying. "Mallory… _WHY_ are you with me? I'm the product of two full-fledged Death Eaters! All I've ever done is belittle your family, the Weasleys… Hermione Granger…. I've never been nice to your family and friends, so for the love of Merlin… _WHY_ do you want to be with me?!"

Mallory took Draco's hand and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Because I love you. Because I know that whatever bad, terrible things you've done… I know that that isn't the real you. The real you is decent, honest… You've been caught in this cloud of hate and prejudice and now you've come out of it and you can see the world for what it truly is."

Draco pulled Mallory close to him and felt her arms wind around him. "I'm scared, Mal."

"I know," Mallory said, tears starting form in her eyes. "But it'll be okay. It has to be."

-------------------

"Well?" Silver asked, impatiently as she stood in the control room of the imaging lab at Rowlings Memorial Hospital. The tech and Dr. Molnaryk both gave short, annoyed sighs.

"There's nothing wrong with her," Molnaryk said, sighing. "Narcissa's brain is fine."

"Then why is she still unconscious?" Silver asked, pacing the room, arms crossed. "Brains that are fine are not in people who are in comas."

"_Medically_ and _physically_," Molnaryk stressed. "She's fine. But if she's given up… if for some reason, Narcissa Malfoy no longer feel that her life is worth living, her brain could be keeping her in this state. That's psychological and there's no real way to fix it. You can tell her to fight, but she'd have to do it herself."

"Her husband is a monster; her only son turned his back on her thus negating the family fortune…" Silver sighed as she leaned against the wall. "I can imagine how a coma would be a welcome change." As Narcissa was brought out of the MRI machine, Silver felt a pang of sympathy for the woman and suddenly missed her own parents. Silently, she left the room and headed home.

-------------------

The somber piano sounds of Gary Allen's music were filling the loft when Draco finally got there around sundown.

Silver was sitting on the couch, a beer in her hand, staring at nothing in particular.

'_Life ain't always beautiful_

_Sometimes it's just plain hard_

_Life can knock you down_

_It can break your heart_

'_Life ain't always beautiful_

_You think you're on your way_

_And it's just a dead end road_

_At the end of the day'_

"Truer words were never spoken," Silver said, without turning to look at Draco.

'_And happiness has its own way_

_Of taking it's sweet time_

_No, life ain't always beautiful_

_Tears will fall some times_

_Life ain't always beautiful_

_But it's a beautiful rhyme'_

Draco went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of butterbeer for himself before going to join Silver. "I know what you mean. Everything is such a mess. And the only thing I know for certain right now is that I am loved by someone that I in no way deserve."

Silver sipped her Guinness and nodded. "The only thing _I_ know is that… no matter how I try to look at it… I just don't belong anymore." Glancing over at Draco she let out a short laugh. "The one place I felt most at home was Urbach Abbey."

Draco looked confused. "You felt most at home with a bunch of blind monks?"

"Go figure, huh?" Silver said, smiling. "I can't even tell you why. I think if he hadn't been celibate, Brother Matthew would have had his way with me out in the fields around the abbey."

"Are you a virgin?" Draco blurted out, surprised at his own question.

"This is my 3rd beer and I'm a bit of a lightweight when it comes to alcohol," Silver said, her eyes slightly unfocused. "So I am actually drunk enough to answer that question. Yes. I am a virgin. I'm 41 years old and I've never had sex. What about you?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I… I have. B-but not with Mallory! Pansy a-and I…"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to spill the beans," Silver said, smiling. "So… Pizza okay for dinner?"

-------------------

Sirius couldn't sleep… He anxiously paced the living room of the cottage he owned in Godric's Hollow, trying to get Silver out of his mind.

Why was he dreaming of one of his best friend's girlfriends? Silver was…

She was a glowing full moon, full of life and adventure… bright and beautiful…

Sirius let out a growl of frustration. There was one reason and one reason only that he hadn't tried to be with Silver and that was because of Remus. Hell, the poor guy could only sleep with one woman. It wouldn't be fair to spoil one of his choices. But if Remus really wanted to be with Silver them why was he still dating Tonks? Finally fed up, Sirius got dressed quickly and stormed over to Remus's cottage next door, knocking loudly on the door. "Moony, open up! It's Sirius!"

After a few moments, the door opened and Sirius gaped as he saw Remus wearing only a pair of worn boxer shorts and Tonks next to him wearing a thin dressing gown and not much else—at least not that Sirius could discern. "Sirius, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Sirius's eyes darkened as he took in the scene before him. "So… what? You were going to string Silver along while you'd already made your choice?"

"Padfoot… what are you going on abaout?" Remus asked, confused.

"Sleeping with Tonks," Sirius sneered, turning and storming off leaving Remus and Tonks to their sordid affair.

-------------------

A loud and repetitive buzzing woke Silver out of a dead sleep. Looking at her alarm clock, she noticed the alarm was off. But after a few minutes, there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Who the frick are you and what the frick do you want?" Silver shouted, sitting up.

"Silver… it's Sirius. Can I come in?"

Silver got up and pulled a flannel shirt over her tank top before replying. "Come on in."

Sirius entered the room, closing the door behind him before sweeping over to silver and pulling her into his arms, kissing her so lovingly and passionately that Silver thought that the pleasure center of her brain would explode. "Silver… I love you. I have loved you ever since 4th year… Remus be damned… I want to make love to you."

Sirius kissed her again and when he let up, Silver was panting. "Oh, God, please. I am so sick of abstinence!"

After a few silencing charms and other necessary precautionary steps (A/N: Yes, readers, I am lecturing on safe sex!) Sirius and Silver fell onto the bed, deep in the throes of romance. Hands were everywhere… lips delicately probed the desired inches of skin… fingers gently caressed scars…

Finally, just as the sun started pouring into the bedroom, Sirius and Silver fell deeply into sleep in each other's arms.

---------


	10. Life Ain't Always Beautiful

Author's Notes:

Nothing really except for a quick disclaimer saying that I do not own the song lyrics in this chapter. The various lyrics belong to Big& Rich, Montgomery Gentry, and Gary Allen respectfully.

-------------------------------------------

Ch. 10 Life Ain't Always Beautiful

The ringing telephone brought Draco out of a sound sleep. Looking at the caller ID, he sat up quickly when he realized that it was the number of the local hospital his mother was in. "Hello?"

"This is Dr. Molnaryk. Is Silver Agentus there?"

Draco swallowed. "She's still asleep. This… This is Draco Malfoy. Is it about my mother?"

There was a pause on the phone then, "Mr. Malfoy… I am very sorry to tell you… Your mother passed away last night."

Draco sat on the bed for a moment, not even aware of the tears sliding down his cheeks. "I-I understand. I'll, uh… I'll be by later. Thank you." He hung up the phone, still not believing what had just happened. His mother was gone. And she never knew how much she'd meant to Draco's life.

Getting dressed quickly, Draco scribbled a quick note for Silver and left it on the kitchen table before leaving the loft and heading out onto the London street. After walking around for a while, Draco sat on a bench and put his head in his hands, praying for some inner strength. It wasn't fair. Why did his life have to fall apart? And why couldn't the things he cared about just stay pure and untarnished?

'_His old man was a rebel yeller_

"_Bad boy to the bone" he'd say_

"_Can't trust that other feller"_

_He'd judge 'em by the tone_

_Of their skin'_

Draco tried to think as he continued to sit there, trying to come to terms with what kept happening. It would be easy to say that it wasn't his fault. That the Malfoy name and blood poisoned his mind. But Draco had made his own choices. He chose to believe in the purity of wizarding blood and that only those from long wizarding lines were worthy of the magic in their veins.

'_He was raised to think like his dad_

_Narrow mind, full of hate_

_On the road to nowhere fast_

_Till the grace of God got in the way_

'_Then he saw the light_

_Hit his knees and cried_

_And said a prayer_

_Rose up a brand-new man_

_Left the old one right there'_

But where had that road led? No where except straight into the hands of the Death Eaters who were so keen to turn Draco into an assassin. An assassin who couldn't even kill a weak, defenseless old man.

Draco tried to stand up, but he fell to his knees, tears falling freely. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please forgive me for what I've done."

Tobias was parked next to the sidewalk on his motorcycle not 10 feet from Draco and he was stunned silent. Tobias had thought this routine of Draco's was some pathetic attempt to garner sympathy. But Tobias was wrong. Draco was the genuine article. And as Tobias eavesdropped on Draco's whispered confession and prayer, the oldest Potter son realized that it was all because of Mallory. She'd somehow slowly, carefully unworked centuries of hate and discrimination and now Draco Malfoy was free to weave his own way in life.

It was remarkable.

'_Here's to the strong_

_Thanks to the brave_

_Don't give up hope_

_Some people change_

_Against all odds_

_Against the grain_

_Love finds a way_

_Some people change'_

-------------------

Sirius awoke and stared for a moment at the way the sunlight made Silver's hair shine and glisten. God, she was beautiful. How the hell Remus Lupin could let this wonderful woman go was quite beyond him. Silver rolled over in her sleep so that her back was to Sirius, the three long scars from Remus's claws way back in 6th year standing out against the barely tanned skin. Sirius reached out a hand and pulled Silver's hair off of her shoulder, smiling.

'_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waited my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you'_

How could it have taken Sirius his whole life to realize just what it was that made him a whole man? His greatest dream had come true last night and now he was basking in the happiness that followed.

Pulling the blankets up over Silver's bare shoulder, Sirius slid out of bed and pulled his clothes back on, piling all Silver's clothes together on the chair by the desk. He looked at the stack of CDs that were stacked next to a small stereo player. Silver had a taste for American Country music, judging by the artists. There were various necklaces as well: Celtic, Native American, and Eastern European.

"Sirius?" Silver had awoken and was now watching Sirius as he flipped through her CDs. She sat up, holding the sheets and blanket to her bare chest. "You're not bailing on me are ya?" she asked, her gray eyes twinkling.

"No," Sirius replied as Silver slid out of bed and started hunting for her clothes. "I was just… I was just thinking. Um… About last night…"

"What about it?" Silver asked, pulling her bra and panties back on and rummaging in her closet for fresh clothes.

"Well…" Sirius started, as he made the bed. "Was this a one time thing, or…?" He stopped and dug into a small velcroed pocket of his robes and pulled out a small something.

"Or what?" Silver asked as she emerged from the closet wearing jeans, a purple long-sleeved shirt and brown ankle boots.

Sirius knelt down on one knee in front of Silver and took her right hand, holding up a diamond ring. "Or… you could make me the happiest man on the face of the Earth."

Silver's heart was pounding as she stared at the ring in Sirius's hand. This was happening so quickly…. And yet there was also the feeling that this was the way life was supposed to happen. The thought of Sirius felt right. "Yes… Yes, I absolutely want to marry you." Sirius slid the ring on Silver's finger, then stood to kiss her when the phone rang. Silver went to get it and the smile slid off of her face. "Oh, God. Draco, I am so sorry. Yes, I'll be down there shortly. No problem." She hung up then turned to Sirius. "Narcissa died last night. Draco's at the hospital. Tobias gave him a ride."

Sirius gave a half-smile and took his fiancée's hand. "Then let's get down there."

--------------

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked Tobias who had just retrieved two cans of soda from a vending machine down the hallway. The two now sat in a waiting room in the basement, waiting on the autopsy results of Narcissa Malfoy.

"You waited with Mallory when our mother had the twins," Tobias replied, popping the top of his soda can. "Least I can do is return the favor." After a moment, Tobias went on. "As for why the change of heart… I guess I finally realized that… I don't know you."

Draco gave a small smile as he gulped down his drink. "I'm starting realize that I don't know myself. Who I really am…"

"Hey," Silver said as she entered the waiting area followed by Sirius. "Mind if we join you?"

"Thanks for coming," Draco said, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Silver nodded as she sat next to Draco and put a motherly arm around him, hugging him gently. "I can't even imagine what you're going through right now."

"I can't believe she's really gone," Draco said, softly. "I don't think I ever even told her 'I love you'. Affection wasn't really encouraged in my family. The more things you love… the more things that can be taken away from you." Draco threw his arms around Silver, sobbing.

Silver said nothing, just sat there, hugging Draco. "It'll be okay, Draco. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but I promise… Things _will_ get better some day."

Draco pulled away, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his robes. "Silver? Yo-You know that song you had on that night at the loft? By, uh… Gary Allen?"

"Yeah," Silver replied, nodding. "'Life Ain't Always Beautiful'."

Draco took a breath before asking, "Could you teach it to me? So I can… sing it at my mother's funeral?"

"But how can you afford a service?" Tobias asked, curiously. "I thought your parents…"

"I'll pay for it, Draco," Sirius offered. "Narcissa… was my cousin after all. It's the least I can do."

------------------------

The funeral service for Narcissa Malfoy was held shortly after sunrise on Friday morning at a local cemetery near Silver and Draco's loft.

Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus had shown up along with Mallory, Harry, Tobias and the Weasley family except for Ron who—at Hermione's insistence had offered to baby-sit the Potter twins but had offered their condolences.

Also present were Professors McGonagall and Slughorn and the entire Order of the Phoenix.

Once everyone had assembled, Draco stood near his mother's casket. "I, uh… couldn't really ask anyone to speak on my mother's behalf since my father obviously didn't care about her and she was the wife of a Death Eater. But… I'd like to offer a tribute to the only member of my family who ever seemed to care about me: My mother, Narcissa Abigail Black Malfoy." Draco nodded at Silver who gave her wand a wave, cuing music to start playing. After a short while, Draco began to sing in an unpolished tenor.

"Life ain't always beautiful  
Sometimes it's just plain hard  
Life can knock you down,

It can break your heart 

"Life ain't always beautiful  
You think you're on your way  
And it's just a dead end road

At the end of the day"

Mallory felt a stab of emotion in her heart as she watched her boyfriend. She couldn't stand to see him in such emotional pain and torment. If only there was some way to help Draco through this. Some way to undo everything that had been done and turn the anguished teenager into the spirited, happy soul she always seemed to conjure up through her artwork. Thinking of her drawings, Mallory glanced down quickly at the wrapped roll at her feet. She'd stayed up all night not only perfecting the picture, but getting the charms on it just right. She just hoped that the gesture and the love behind it would start to help heal Draco's broken heart and life.

"But the struggle makes you stronger  
And the changes make you wise  
And happiness has it's own way

of takin' it sweet time 

"No, life ain't always beautiful  
Tears will fall sometimes  
Life ain't always beautiful  
But it's a beautiful ride"

Draco had spent the past few days perfecting his voice to sing this song for his mother. Even if her soul couldn't hear him, Draco needed his mother to know that he loved her. Looking at Mallory, her mouth tweaked in a comforting smile, Draco felt something lift inside of him. Like her love made up for all those lonely years. There was hope and a future in Mallory's eyes, and all Draco could think of was not letting the love of his life down.

"Life ain't always beautiful  
Some days I miss your smile  
I get tired of walkin' all these lonely miles

"And I wish for just one minute  
I could see your pretty face  
Guess I can dream,

But life don't work that way"

Sirius held Silver's hand as they watched Draco singing in remembrance for him mother. Glancing at Silver, Sirius could almost see how much she missed her own parents, so far away in America.

Everyone assembled had suffered somehow at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But it was the strangest thing. That even in the dark of such horrible times, there was light. There was love and happiness to be found and shared. It was almost as if just when things looked their worst and darkest, fate conspired to bring the world back into the light and warmth. Life _wasn't_ always beautiful… but every now and then… a rainbow appeared on the horizon.

"But the struggles makes me stronger  
And the changes make me wise  
And happiness has it's own way

Of takin' its sweet time 

"No, life ain't always beautiful  
But I know I'll be fine  
Hey, life ain't always beautiful  
But it's a beautiful ride  
What a beautiful ride"

-----------------------------


	11. The Truth Can Set You Free

Author's Notes: Personally, I think Snape is an evil rat-bastard who murdered Dumbledore in cold blood.

For the sake of this story, though, Snape's… well not a good guys, but not evil.

* * *

Chapter 11 The Truth Can Set You Free

"Mom… Dad… you know how I went globe-hopping trying to find happiness? Well, it turns out I didn't have to go so far. No, that doesn't sound right. Um…. You know how I thought Remus Lupin was my destined mate? Well, I was close… Oh, I can't do this!" Silver shouted in frustration as she stood in front of her bathroom mirror. Two days after Narcissa Malfoy's funeral and Silver was trying to think of what to say to her parents when they arrived later that day.

Seeing his fiancée's face at the memorial service, Sirius had decided to call Suzanne and Michael Agentus and invite them down for the rest of the summer months through the wedding at the end of August. The main thing that he hadn't factored in was the fact that Silver hadn't told her parents anything about coming back to England. Furthermore, Silver hadn't even spoken to her family in almost 20 years.

"Silver, they'll be here in an hour. I just heard from Lily," Sirius said, poking his head in the room. "What're you doing?"

Silver looked nervously at Sirius. "Trying to think of a good way to tell my folks I'm engaged."

"I'm sure they'll be happy," Sirius said, leaning against the doorframe as Silver threw on a set of rose colored robes over her jeans and tank-top.

"They haven't seen me in 25 years, Sirius!" Silver shouted. "Now I'm suddenly settling down to get married and have three kids!"

"Just three?" Sirius asked, head cocked to the side.

Silver started laughing as she stepped into Sirius's arms. "I just mean that I'm going from Miss Wild-Child to Mrs. Mom. They might be a bit shocked and…" A spot of movement in a corner made Silver jump up, wrapping her legs around Sirius's waist. "RAT! RAT! Kill it! Kill it!"

Sirius spun around, Silver still in his arms, looking in the corner where she'd pointed. "It's just a little…" But two more rats entered the bathroom from a hole in the corner, and Sirius whispered, "Follow my lead." He set Silver down and in a second had transformed into a black, shaggy dog just as Silver became a grey wolf. The three rats ran out of the bathroom, two canines charging after, chasing after the rodents down the stairs barking and growling loudly.

Draco ran onto the landing by the door to his room, looking down at a shaggy black dog and a grey wolf running around the living room. Suddenly, the lift banged and an older man and woman stepped into the open area followed by Lily Potter. The man held up a hand as the two canines ran at him saying, "Heel!" Instantly, Silver and Sirius stopped, though Sirius's reaction seemed to be more out of surprise than obedience. "Sit," The older man commanded and Silver sat quickly, Sirius taking a moment before sitting down.

Draco went downstairs and cleared his throat lightly. Silver and Sirius changed back, Silver looking curious. Draco hesitated before speaking. "I… I-I hope I'm not interrupting."

Silver's father, Michael, looked over Draco Malfoy with a look that was not quite disapproval. "Ahh. I see my daughter has graciously allowed you to continue living here, despite your… unsavory family and past."

"Yeah, I owe her a lot for that," Draco said, nervously.

"Now," Silver's mother- Suzanne- interrupted, cheerfully, trying to change the subject. "What kinds of wedding details have you figured out?"

"Starting with why you were with him—" Michael added, looking at Sirius. "—when you're marrying Remus Lupin?"

"I'm not marrying Remus," Silver said, taking Sirius's hand. "I'm engaged to Sirius."

"Okay," Suzanne said, recovering from the surprise. "As long as you're happy, honey. Now let's plan a wedding."

--------------

_July 31__st_

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was decked out in Gryffindor gold and red, with lion banners hung from the ceiling and walls. One long table stood in the center of the hall, draped in a red and gold checked tablecloth. On it were plates and plates of food and at one end was an enormous mound of birthday presents for Tobias and Harry. Tobias thought the Hall looked wonderful. But to Harry, the decorations hardly mattered. The giant squid could be in a corner of the room juggling house elves dressed in Slytherin boxer shorts for all he knew. Still, the gesture was appreciated.

At the table, Mallory, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting together talking with Tobias, Ron, Neville, and Draco.

There was something that had been bothering Harry ever since that night last year… and there was only one person who could provide Harry with the needed answers. "Hey, Neville. I need…. I need your help."

"Sure, Harry," Neville said, getting up and following Harry out of the Great Hall. "What's going on?"

Harry stopped, his right hand nervously playing with his cane. "Neville… I need to know what… what happened that night. Everything…. I want to—well, not _see_ but I want to go into your memory."

Neville sighed deeply. He didn't want to experience that again. It was senseless… why would Harry want to revisit Dumbledore's murder? "Okay."

They headed up to Dumbledore's office and Neville went to the cabinet where Dumbledore's Penseive still resided. Setting it on Dumbledore's desk, Neville pulled out his wand and paused before putting it to his temple. "Harry… are you _sure_ you need to do this?"

Harry detected a note of pleading in Neville's voice, but Harry's own voice was strong when he replied, "Yes. I can't explain why… but… there's something I have to know."

Neville touched the tip of his wand to his temple and focused on the memory of that May night. Pulling the wand away, there was a silvery memory clinging to the wand tip. Neville put the shining memory in the Penseive and then looked at Harry. "You ready for this?"

"Let's get on with it," Harry said, as he felt for the edge of the stone basin.

"Just, uh… plunge in, Harry. I'll be right behind you," Neville said, watching Harry plunge into the Penseive. After a second's pause, Neville finally followed.

------

Snape couldn't sit still and he certainly couldn't stay with the Death Eaters. He was restless, feeling something pressing in on him, threatening him…. For almost the past two months, Snape had taken to prowling the English countryside during his walks. Something was slowly driving him mad….

Potter. Harry Goddamn Potter and his stupid words at Dumbledore's memorial! Potter's _forgiveness_!

He, Severus Snape, had destroyed hundreds of lives! He'd tried to send Sirius to his death. He'd killed Albus Dumbledore!

How could that- that BRAT forgive him?!

No…. Snape had to make Potter see the truth. There was no good in Snape anymore. No hope….

Then Snape would be at peace with himself. Once Potter knew the truth, everything would be right again.

Apparating to the edge of Hogsmeade, Snape stared at Hogwarts Castle and carefully planned how he would get inside. Hogsmeade Village seemed to be all but abandoned, but Wormtail had provided valuable information regarding the hidden passageways from the village to the castle. Carefully sneaking over to Honeydukes, Snape used Alohomora to enter the store and head to the store room downstairs. However, just as Snape passed the counter, he saw a bag of sherbet lemons next to a card. Picking it up, Snape's breath caught in his throat as he read _Congratulations on 100 years at Hogwarts!_ The date was the date of Dumbledore's death.

Snape set the card down and headed towards the entrance to the passageway. Once in the tunnel, Snape tried to think what he'd say to Potter.

Wait… Snape stopped as he finally saw the upslope of the tunnel, signaling that he'd soon be inside Hogwarts once more. But why was he going to confront Potter? Snape sat down for a moment as he tried to think about what he was doing. Potter and Longbottom had been right about him all along. Snape worked for Voldemort now. And it wasn't like Snape could slip messages to the Order because no one would believe him.

On the other hand if Snape confronted Potter and didn't kill him, the Dark Lord would take it as a sign of betrayal and have Snape killed.

'_Damned if you do… and damned if you don't,'_ Snape thought as he stood and headed for Hogwarts.

---------

When Neville and Harry returned to Dumbledore's office, they were greeted by Severus Snape staring at them from Dumbledore's chair.

Neville stepped in front of Harry, wand out and ready for anything… Hopefully…. "What are you doing here, Snape?" Neville asked, trying to think of a way to keep Harry out of danger. Training or no, Harry was still blind and if Snape used nonverbal spells he'd be dead.

Snape sighed and slowly pulled out his wand, making Neville tense for an attack. However, Snape set the wand down at the far edge of the desk and leaned back, crossing his arms. Neville quickly grabbed the wand and pressed it into Harry's hand. "Contrary to what you might believe… Mr. Longbottom… I have not come here to harm you… or you, Mr. Potter," Snape said, calmly. "I have come here at great personal risk. When I leave here and return to the Death Eaters I will likely be killed for betrayal."

"Then why did you come here?" Harry asked. He'd heard no deception in Snape's voice. And even after reliving Neville's memory of Dumbledore's death, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that even after everything… Dumbledore would still trust Snape.

"I was working under Dumbledore's orders," Snape replied, flatly. "It was… his plan all along. For me to kill him… and forever cement my loyalty with the Dark…" Snape took a breath before continuing. "With Voldemort." It was the first time Neville and Harry had ever heard the former Potions master use Voldemort's name. And that meant that Snape apparently no longer cared what happened to him. "I came here…" Snape said, standing and walking around the desk. "… to thank you for forgiving me, Harry. It makes my death easier to accept."

With that, Snape swept out of the room and was gone before either student could stop him.

--------

The next morning, Severus Snape's body was found in the Forbidden Forest, the Dark Mark hanging over the treetops marking the spot.

The strange thing was that the killing curse hadn't been used… nor was there any trace of poison in his system…. Rather the cause of death was a single gunshot wound to the head—self-inflicted.

Snape's body had been laid to rest with his parents in a small grubby cemetery outside of London and only a few people had shown up for the service, Harry included.

Later that day, Harry found himself kneeling before Dumbledore's tomb. "I tried," Harry said, reaching out a hand to touch the white marble. "I forgave Snape. I know why he did it… why he had to kill you. But it still hurts." A shoe nudged Harry's hand and he caught the flowery scent of Ginny's perfume. "How long have you been here?" Harry asked, standing.

Ginny had been perched on the edge of the tomb, waiting for Harry to return from London. "Not long," she lied. "You're a good man, Harry. And a great Wizard."

Harry held out his hand and Ginny took it, hopping down. "Thank you, Miss Genevieve Weasley. Would you mind coming with me for a moment?"

---

In Dumbledore's office, the former headmaster was wide awake and looking expectantly at Harry and Ginny as they sat before Dumbledore's portrait. "You have come for the final answers," Dumbledore said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Harry said and Ginny squeezed his hand.

"It begins with a prophesy," Dumbledore began. "Neville is a rather private young man, and so he only told you that the prophesy foretold that Neville would have to kill Voldemort…" Dumbledore paused as he tried to collect his thoughts. "However, there is more to the prophesy." Harry and Ginny were on the edges of their seats as Dumbledore continued. "The prophesy spoke of the one who would defeat Voldemort. It said that a boy would be born at the end of July to parents whom had defied him three times. That Voldemort would mark the boy as his equal but the child would have power 'the Dark Lord knows not'. The curious thing about the prophesy, Harry… is that while Voldemort chose Neville… it could very easily have been you."

---------------------------


	12. A Little Love

Author's notes: this chapter starts up _immediately_ after the previous one. I didn't plan on doing it this way, it just kinda happened.

Also, please let me know if you like the wedding! With no real experience I find it difficult to do wedding scenes.

And the song used during the wedding is from Big & Rich.

Read and review, please!

Chapter 12 A Little Love Can Change Everything

* * *

"What?" Harry whispered, in disbelief.

Dumbledore nodded somberly. "I must confess that I myself was surprised when Voldemort chose to go after Neville's parents. I felt certain that you, Harry, would have been chosen."

Harry sat in silence for a moment, thinking over his life. If he'd been chosen… His parents would probably have died and he'd have gone where? To the Dursleys? Would he even have made it to Hogwarts? Met Ron and Hermione? Would Tobias be with him or would Tobias have gone somewhere else? Feeling Ginny's hand in his, Harry also wondered, _'Would I still be in love with Ginny? Would I still be blind? And what about Mallory and Draco?'_ "You thought it should have been me, Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded, gravely. "As admirably as Neville has risen to his destiny… I believe that you would have been stronger. You also have powers that Voldemort does not know of. And very soon you will discover them."

------------------------

_Aug. 15__th_

_Black& Agentus Wedding_

_Hogwarts Castle, Scotland_

The Great Hall looked like something out of a fairytale dream. Shining silver and gold candles—unlit for the moment—floated near the ceiling, catching the colorful rays of the morning sun.

Silver smiled as she looked around the room at the decorations. Baby blue streamers hung with shimmery gauze banners. Everything was soft and bright, colored with blue, gold and silver…

Perfect.

The usual house tables were gone, and in their place were rows of benches facing the front of the room. The staff table was gone, replaced by a rose covered arch in front of which was where Silver and Sirius would exchange their marriage vows at 1 that afternoon.

"Silver?" Suzanne Agentus came out of a small room behind where the Hogwarts staff table usually resided and smiled at her daughter. "We still need to do your hair, honey."

Silver nodded and entered the room where a chair had been stationed in the middle of the room. Suzanne nodded at the small group of witches and wizards that surrounded the chair. "Manicure, pedicure, facial, and hair. We should have you ready in about 3 and a half hours."

Silver checked her watch. "Mom, it's 9 o'clock now. The weddings at 1."

"Then we have no time to waste," Suzanne replied, hustling Silver to the chair. "Let's go, team."

Silver said nothing as the beauty team went to work on her hair, nails, and skin. Closing her eyes, she imagined how amazing she'd look in her peach gown and white wedding robes.

So far, everything was completely perfect.

--------------

"You know we don't have to go, Remus," Nymphadora Tonks said, watching Remus Lupin pace up and down the length of the bedroom. She was still half asleep, her bubblegum-pink looking like a fluffy puff ball and her dark blue eyes bleary with sleep.

"I have to go," Remus explained, sitting on the bed. "If I don't go…. It's like…"

"Like you don't approve of the marriage?" Tonks supplied, groggily.

"Exactly," Remus replied, nodding. "It's important to Sirius and Silver that I'm there so I'm going to go."

"Excellent," Tonks muttered, rolling over away from Remus. "Now can I please go back to sleep? I'm not a morning person, you know."

--------

Sirius knew he was going to screw up.

He was sure of it.

He was going to forget his vows…

Or the ring…

Or he'd have bad breath…. Or worse—dog breath.

Or Silver would change her mind at the last minute

After all, the Black Family didn't exactly have a good record of long and happy marriages.

And here Sirius was about to marry halfblood-halfbreed witch.

Sirius smiled as he pictured his mother's face. She'd have a fit of historic proportions if she didn't kill him first. But this wasn't about Sirius's mother or her problem with non-purebloods.

Today was about Sirius and how much he loved Silver Agentus. Nothing else mattered.

And Silver would love him no matter what… right?

"Right," Sirius said out loud to himself as he pulled out his tux and James' old set of wedding robes. 'For luck,' James had said, handing the garment bag over to his best friend. Sirius got dressed, ran a brush through his hair and checked to make sure he had the ring box which contained Silver's wedding band.

Finally, ready or not, Sirius left to take the Hogwarts Express to the castle.

------------

'_Do you, Draco Malfoy, take this woman, Mallory Potter, to be your lawfully wedded wife?'_

Draco smiled as he imagined his own wedding to Mallory someday.

In a frame on the wall hung the drawing Mallory had given him at his mother's funeral. It was of a young and smiling Narcissa Malfoy holding a baby Draco. Behind them was Draco's father, Lucius, looking at his wife and son with love and fatherly pride.

It was a scene Draco was fairly certain had never happened; certainly he couldn't remember such love and pride from his father.

Silver had actually been more like a mother to Draco in the past few months than Narcissa had been his entire life.

Just last week Draco had tentatively asked Silver for some money to buy a new set of dress robes for the wedding. Silver had smiled as she handed over the galleons, telling him to be sure to give her the change.

After getting ready, Draco studied himself in the mirror. His hair, once short and coifed, was longer now and held back with one of Silver's Celtic hair ties. His navy dress robes went perfectly with the blue mock-turtleneck sweater he wore with black pants and dragon-hide boots. Convinced that he was ready, Draco left the loft to head to Hogwarts.

--------------

Molly Weasley looked at the enormous tent that had been set up by the lake, trying to imagine how the reception party would look. Under the tent would be 10 round tables and one shorter rectangular table where the bride, groom, best man and maid of honor would sit facing the wedding party.

Buffet tables would be on either side of the tables and a table in the back would have beverages with the wedding cake in the center.

Pulling out her wand, Mrs. Weasley flicked at various spots around the tables, securing streamers and conjuring flower arrangements.

"Hello, Mum." Looking up, Mrs. Weasley saw her eldest son, Bill, coming down from Hogwarts Castle arm in arm with his fiancée, Fleur Delacour. "It looked lovely, Mum," Bill said, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek before sitting down in one of the chairs.

"How's your leg, Bill?" Mrs. Weasley asked, noting a look of masked pain on her son's face.

Bill started to shrug off the question but Fleur replied, "It is painful, sometimes. Madame Pomphrey said that there was some damage to the nerves. Some days he can barely walk."

"I, uh… had to beg Gringotts for a local job," Bill said, shrugging.

"I understand why you didn't want to tell me," Mrs. Weasley said, giving her son a hug. "But it's okay to worry me, Bill."

"Do you need any help, Mrs. Weasley?" Fleur asked, giving her blonde braid a swish.

"Oh, I would love the extra pair of hands, dear," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "If you would check on the rest of the family in the Hogwarts kitchens that would be ideal. I'm almost done here."

Fleur nodded and practically floated up to the castle after giving Bill a lingering kiss on the lips. "She does grow on you after a while, Mum," Bill said, smiling.

"If you say so, Bill, dear."

----------

At 12:15 the guests stared arriving in Hogsmeade where they would take thestral-drawn carriages up to Hogwarts Castle. As Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Tobias(They had decided to go as 'dates' since both of them were in the wedding party.), Mallory and Draco met up, getting off the train, they each gave one another a final look over before boarding a carriage.

Harry wore green dress robes over a turtleneck and black slacks and Tobias—as one of the groomsmen—wore navy dress robes over his tux.

Hermione—who was also in the wedding party as a bridesmaid—wore a light blue dress with spaghetti straps and matching heels over which she wore lilac dress robes. Her hair was braided and a small sapphire pendant hung at her throat.

Ginny, not being part of the wedding party, had opted against dress robes and had instead decided on a red ankle length skirt and a short-sleeved green blouse.

Once the carriage pulled up to the front of the walk, Ginny hopped out first and offered her hand to Harry to guide him down. Once on the ground, Harry reached into a pocket of his robes and pulled out his cane, unfolding it before taking Ginny's arm and walking with her into the castle and to the Great Hall where they found their seats in the first row of benches; Mallory sat on the other side of Harry with Draco sitting next to her.

As Mallory sat with her brother, waiting for the ceremony to start, she couldn't help feeling uncomfortable sitting next to Harry. She couldn't imagine what it was like for him. He'd never get to see Ginny in her wedding gown and robes. He'd never get to see their first child be born…

As Mallory thought, she tried to imagine a life without sight. She wouldn't be ale to draw… and would she still have the insight to people that she had now? Maybe that skill, at least, would be enhanced…

Ginny was a saint for staying with Harry through everything. She knew that he'd likely be blind for the rest of his life, but she stood by him… through thick and thin.

Finally, once everyone was assembled, Reverend Charles Franklin—an old friend of Dumbledore's who had left the world of magic for a life devoted to the church—nodded to the two Creevey brothers, Colin and Dennis, to open the doors to the hall.

At the front, Sirius ad just composed himself for his bride. But when Silver appeared on her father's arm he felt weak in the knees.

'_See your mama and the candles and the tears and roses  
I see your daddy walk his daughter down the isle  
And my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher  
Don't she look beautiful tonight?'_

As Silver same down the aisle and the music started up, Sirius felt his heart race as he whispered to James, "Have you ever seen a more beautiful bride?" James only gave a non-committal nod/shrug when Lily shot him a look.

Michael Agentus handed Silver over to Sirius before going to sit down with his wife and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before looking at his little girl._  
_

'

'_Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feeling's so absolute  
There's no doubt_

'_Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you'_

"There is nowhere in the world I'd rather be than right in your arms for the rest of my life," Sirius told Silver, smiling. "There is nothing about you that I'm not in love with and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Silver. I first loved you all those years ago and I love you even more now. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Silver licked her lips before beginning her vows. "I…. I went all over the world trying to find something. And I never imagined that what I was trying to find was right here. I've been looking all my life… for you. And you've been waiting here… right back where I started from. And now that I've finally found you I want to be with you forever."

Father Charles smiled as he said, "The union between two souls is a lasting bond forged in love and blessed by God. Sirius and Silver have pledged their love and devotion to one another and now solidify their union with the exchange of rings."

Sirius took the thin gold band from James and took Silver's left hand right in front of the diamond engagement ring she wore. "I, Sirius Black, pledge my endless love and devotion only to you. In wealth and poverty, sickness and health, in this world and beyond." He slid the ring on Silver's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Silver took a thicker, matching ring from Lily and said, "I, Silver Agentus, pledge my endless love and devotion only to you. In wealth and poverty, sickness and health, in this world and beyond." She slid the wedding band on Sirius's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Silver and Sirius have exchanged vows and rings," Father Charles stated, gazing at the people assembled. "If anyone here today protests to the union of these two hearts and souls… speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was silence for a moment, then Father Charles said, "I now pronounce these two husband and wife. I now present Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black."

Sirius kissed Silver before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her out of the hall and outside to the front steps of Hogwarts. Once on the grass. He set her down and they walked down to the reception area where Molly, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron were levitating a parade of platters onto the tables as well as iced bottles of champagne and a magnificent wedding cake.

"Molly, thank you so much for doing all of this," Silver said, embracing Molly.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Silver and Sirius. "Oh, it's nothing, dears. Go and sit down. I expect we'll be starting shortly."

---------

Today was _supposed _to be about the bride….

Well, if things worked out the way Harry hoped, Ginny _would_ be a bride in the not to distant future. Harry had stood after he heard the doors close after Sirius and Silver, folding his cane before tucking it in his robes and taking Ginny's hand for guidance. As the two walked, Harry kept fingering the small ring box in the pocket of his robes. Finally, Harry decided to jump in and he pulled Ginny away from the rest of the group before getting down on one knee.

Since Harry was blind, he wasn't aware of the fact that everyone had stopped to watch him. Harry still held Ginny's hand as he pulled the ring box out of his left pocket and opened it revealing a gold Claddaugh ring with a diamond heart. "Ginny," Harry began when he heard her soft intake of breath. "There has never been anything I've ever wanted more than to be with you. I love you. And… I was wondering… if you would give me the joy and honor of being your husband."

Harry was sure Ginny was going to say no when she didn't say anything—especially when she gently pulled her left hand from his. But when she reached down to pull him up Harry heard her breathy giggle and felt the ring on her hand when she took his. "Yes, Harry," Ginny said, softly. "I will marry you."

Cheering rang out as Harry and Ginny went to sit down at a table. "Nicely done, little brother," Tobias said, giving Harry a hearty slap on the back. "Can I be your best man?"

"Maybe, Harry replied, grinning. "Right now it's just an engagement."

"Harry, If I have to kill Voldemort and do everything myself I _will_ make sure you two get married. I promise," Tobias swore, solemnly.

-------------------


	13. Everything is Different

Author's notes: It's year 7 at Hogwarts! Harry and James Potter are teachers, Draco is a good guy, and Silver and Sirius will soon be trying for a kid.

Hope y'all like!

Read, review, and don't forget to get your copies of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 13 Always Different But Ever the Same

_Earlier the day of the wedding ……_

"_Are you absolutely sure I can't convince you to call this off, dear?" Suzanne implored her daughter. "A Handfasting is so much simpler."_

"_You and Dad had a muggle wedding," Silver objected as the hair stylist finished putting hair color on Silver's pale blonde locks._

"_Well, that was because his parents wouldn't allow a Handfasting. If I wanted to marry your father, I had to go with a traditional muggle wedding. No wedding robes, even," Suzanne said, fingering Silver's robes._

"_Mom, how did you and Dad ever meet?" Silver asked, suddenly curious._

_Suzanne laughed. "He trapped me."_

"_What?" Silver said, chuckling. _

"_It was the full moon and your father was studying wolves," Suzanne said, smiling. "I walked into a trap and the next morning he found me in the cage…naked, I might add."_

"_Real romantic, Mom," Silver muttered. _

"_Well, your Dad wanted to know what I was doing and why I was messing up his research. I told him I was werewolf."_

_Silver looked amazed. "Was Dad totally freaked out?"_

_Suzanne shook her head. "The scientist in him took over and he found me to be the most fascinating specimen he'd ever studied. A few months later we fell in love."_

-------------------

Wedding Reception

Country music filled the air as the reception kicked into full swing. Draco swung and dipped Mallory, twirling her around to the lyrics of a band called Lonestar.

'_There's a carrot-top who can barely walk_

_With a sippy-cup of milk_

_A little blue-eyed blonde with shoes on wrong_

'_Cause she likes to dress herself_

_And the most beautiful girl holding both of them_

_Yeah, the view I love the most_

_Is my front porch looking in'_

Draco smiled at Mallory as she pulled her disheveled hair back in a ponytail. "If I asked you to marry me someday…" Draco began. "Do you think you'd say yes?"

"Even though I despised Divination," Mallory replied, catching the looks James was giving her. "I'd still say that's a likely prospect."

"Do you think your Dad would let us get married?" Draco asked, looking over at James who was shooting disapproving glances at him.

Mallory shrugged. "That I can't tell you."

A short ways off, Sirius swung and dipped Silver as they danced gaily to the music and even Harry and Ginny were sharing a dance, though people were giving them a wide berth to avoid getting their toes stepped on.

Emotions were high and light and everyone was in a good mood.

Finally, James picked up his wine glass and tapped the side with his wand for everyone's attention. Once quiet descended, James pocketed his wand. "Thank you. Sirius and Silver have known each other since Hogwarts and, uh… honestly, I never pictured the two of them together. But apparently there was something there that no one else saw. Congratulations, you two," James said, grinning at Sirius and Silver.

Sirius looked at everyone assembled, then at his beautiful wife. "I don't know what to say, you lot. I'm so touched that everyone came." Sirius saw Remus standing hand in hand with Tonks and smiled. "Remus, I know that you loved Silver for a long time. And until recently… I never knew why. Now I do. Thank you for teaching me about true love."

"I forget," Silver said, gently elbowing her husband. "Did you exchange rings with me or him?"

The crowd laughed as Sirius swept Silver up in his arms. "I married you and I couldn't be happier."

-------------------

"I can't do this," Sirius protested, later that night when he and Silver lay down in bed.

Silver sat up, looking thoroughly annoyed. "Sirius, no one is going to burst in on us. I told you."

"We're in a monastery of blind monks!" Sirius protested. "I love you but I'm not doing this."

Silver got up out of bed and pulled her robes back on. "Then what are we doing? Huh? This is supposed to be our honeymoon! And now I find that my _husband_ doesn't want to make love to me on our wedding night!"

"I do," Sirius said, getting up and pulling his own robes on before stepping over to his wife. "I just don't want to make love you with the monks around."

"Then tell me _where_ _you_ want to make love to me!" Silver said, her voice nearing a shout.

Sirius tried to quickly wrack his brains trying to think of another location. "What about somewhere in America? Next week Texas is hosting the US Quidditch Cup. We can have some fun, dine in style… make love on a white sand Mexican beach under the moon and stars…" Sirius saw that Silver had a dirty, mischievous smirk on her face and took a step closer, pulling his wife into his arms. "What do you say to that?"

Silver wound her arms around Sirius' neck and smiled. "I think I can work with that."

-----------------------------------------------

_Hogwarts Castle_

_Scotland_

_August 31__st_

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was sparsely decorated and instead of the usual desks and chairs, the floor was covered with thick cushions. There were practice dummies in the corner and in the far back of the room there was a trunk shaking slightly due to the boggart locked inside.

"The room looks good," Draco Malfoy said to Harry as they sat on cushions in the middle of the room. Both teenagers looked disheveled due to their practice session. "And you're doing incredibly well on that had to hand combat thing."

"Who would have ever thought that the two of us would ever become friends?" Harry said, straight faced before laughing along with Draco.

"You know even some of the Slytherin girls thought you were the best looking catch?" Draco said, smirking. "Pansy Parkinson was one of them…"

"Draco… can you help me figure something out?" Harry asked, pulling out his wand and conjuring two butterbeers, handing one to Draco. "6th year… the start of term feast… I heard some of the girls… They were saying…"

"That you were even more attractive since you were blind?" Draco supplied, rolling his eyes. "I can't tell you, Harry."

"It's creepy," Harry said, shaking his head. "Thank God I'm finally formally spoken for." Harry lowered his voice as he said, "Ginny and I are going to have a private Handfasting ceremony in the Room of Requirement on her 16th birthday."

"Congratulations," Draco replied, sincerely. "I, uh… was wondering if you'd ever give your blessing to Mallory and me."

Harry stood up and pulled his cane out of his pocket and unfolded it. Draco stood as well and the two of them headed back to what would become Harry's office and quarters the following day. Once seated at his desk, Harry said, "Draco, Mallory loves you. You don't need my approval. Besides… Dad's planning on okaying the two of you getting married when Mallory graduates."

At this, Draco looked shocked. "I thought your father loathed me."

"Dad understands that you're not who you used to be," Harry explained. "But… could I ask you a favor?" Draco hesitated before nodding, making Harry give a Marauder-ish grin. "Could I use you in my first lesson?"

------------------------

_September 1__st_

_Hogwarts Castle_

Rain had just begun to pour from the sky as the last of the students entered the Entrance Hall and headed into the Great Hall. Hermione, as Head Girl, was waiting to see Professor Sinistra, the new Deputy Headmistress, lead the first years in.

Up at the staff table, Harry sat between his father—who was taking over the Transfigurations class—and Hagrid. In the center of the table, Minerva McGonagall sat in what used to be Dumbledore's chair, though she looked distinctly uncomfortable taking over Dumbledore's position.

After a moment of light chatter, the Hall doors opened and Sinistra entered followed by the first year students who gathered around the Sorting Hat. After a brief pause, a rip near the brim opened and the Sorting Hat began to sing.

"Old Hogwarts has had many Heads

Loyal, powerful and true

But now the greatest has left us

And we know not what to do

"Should we just up and leave

Abandon our magical home?

Or should we stand together

And never be alone?

"Fair Ravenclaw might know the answer

But you must find it for yourself

For inner knowing is the strongest weapon

Upon a wizard's shelf (A/N: Hey, YOU try thinking up a better rhyme! Lol)

"Brave Gryffindor would carry on

No let others stand in the way

He knew that the bravest must stand firm

And fight another day

"Sweet Hufflepuff would be the heart

And encourage those who leave

To her kindness and love

Daring hearts can cleave

"And Slytherin would know the score

From the castle he might go

Or he could stand and stay

The truth we will never know

"You have the option of right or easy

It is yours alone to choose

But if you leave this castle

Then all wizarding kind will lose

"You know how I feel about separation

Together must we all band

If we should ever hope

Of ridding evil from this land

"So place me upon your head

I know where your character lies

But you must see your destiny

Through your own eyes"

The Sorting Hat was silent and Sinistra pulled a roll of parchment out and began to read off names starting with: "Allen, Garret!" Who was sorted into Hufflepuff. And ending with: "Williams, Willoughby!" Who was Sorted into Ravenclaw.

Once the first years were seated, McGonagall stood and looked at all the students. The tables were nowhere near as full as usual, but the students that stayed at Hogwarts stayed with purpose. They would finish their education because it was important, not only for their lives, but also for their own survival. After collecting her thoughts, she began to speak. "Most of you won't be able to remember a year that didn't start with a welcoming speech from Albus Dumbledore. I must confess… that without him, I'm not sure what to say. We live in dark times now. And we must all learn to stand together if we are to survive. This year, we have the youngest teacher ever taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Harry Potter."

Harry stood and there was a roar of applause from all houses. Harry blushed and sat down quickly.

McGonagall smiled as she went on. "The second staff appointment… I must admit, I thought against many times. But… James Potter has been appointed to take over Transfigurations. And I warn EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU to BEHAVE YOURSELVES no matter WHAT he tells you otherwise." McGonagall gave James the sternest look that anyone could remember seeing her give. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," James replied, grinning back at her.

------------------------

The next morning, Harry and Draco stood in the DADA classroom, waiting for the 3rd year students to arrive. Once the students entered and had sat down, Harry sat on his desk at the front of the room as Draco began to speak. "You all know me by now, I expect. I tried to kill Albus Dumbledore at the end of last year. My father is a convicted Death Eater and my mother was murdered by his hand."

Draco rolled up the right sleeve of his robes and bared his arm for all to see. "I was branded with the Dark Mark and at the time I could not have had more pride in standing with the Dark Lord. I chose evil… and pain. I chose WRONG." Even though Harry couldn't see, he could tell that the students were handing on Draco's every word. "It took… the strength of the most sainted girl I could ever imagine to start breaking down the hate and prejudice that I'd been ingrained with."

Draco paused before finishing his speech. "Purity of blood means NOTHING. It is the abilities which lie within us and how we choose to use those abilities that matters."

--------------

"How was your first day of teaching?" James asked as he entered Harry's office. The room was dark, except for a fire in the fireplace but James could see a self-writing quill scribbling on a piece of parchment.

Harry didn't reply right away, but he pulled out his wand and gave it a wave so that the torches on the walls lit up illuminating the room. "It's… different," Harry replied at last, taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Not quite like when Neville asked me to lead the DA… I don't know."

James nodded. "Yeah, teaching isn't as easy as McGonagall made it look."

Harry laughed at that making James chuckle as well. "Are you going to teach any of the students how to become Animagi?"

James looked around checking that they were indeed alone before saying, "5th through 7th year. I figure it will come in handy. How is Neville coming on the Horcrux search?"

Harry shrugged before tapping the still-writing quill with his wand. "I was just writing Neville to ask that. He said that he wants to check the Malfoy Manor for any clues. Draco is going with him on Saturday."

"You want to join me for dinner?" James asked, smiling at his son.

Harry smiled back as he put his glasses back on and pulled his cane out of a pocket of his robes before unfolding it and following his father out of the office and down to the Great Hall.


	14. A Wedding and the Chamber of Secrets

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay. This chapter was actually done two days after the 7th book came out but I've been sitting on it for a while so people can read through and gain valuable knowledge. There are A LOT of things both in this chapter and future chapters pertaining to HP- The Deathly Hallows. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

Okay, now that that is out of the way, I've been looking to update my poor, neglected LiveJournal page and I'd like some pictures to go with this story and its prequel. Any takes can email or message me. (And I'll give you a cameo in my story. The Hogwarts year has only just begun…)

Read, review, and make an author very happy!

And remember: iPod, iHarry, iHappy!

* * *

Chapter 14 Weddings and Chambers

Silver arrived with Sirius early the following Monday. Both were deeply tanned and smiling happily as they walked hand in hand into the Great Hall just as the house elves were putting breakfast onto the four House tables. Sitting at one end of the Gryffindor table, Silver started dishing up eggs, bacon and toast for herself and Sirius. After a few minutes, James sat down next to them along with Harry and Mallory. "How was Austria?" Harry asked as James handed plates of food to his son and daughter.

"We didn't stay long," Silver replied, pouring coffee for Harry, James, Sirius, and herself. "We just spent the one night before going to Texas in the United States." Silver leaned closer to the others so as not to alarm the other second year students sitting down at the table. "The Death Eaters made a surprise appearance. Apparently they've been blending in way better than here in England. The American Ministry of Magic almost didn't let Sirius and I leave."

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Mad-Eye Moody and Arthur Weasley have said as much. It's terrible that we live in such dark times."

"Yeah, well, the U.S. has also been involved with this war with Iraq…. The Death Eaters have joined with the Iraqi terrorists—the Al Qaeda—making matters even worse," Silver said, softly, as she took a long drink of her coffee. Forcing a smile, she turned to Harry. "So how are _you_ doing, _Professor_ Potter?"

Harry had been expecting his father to reply and when James remained silent, Harry looked surprised. "Oh, I… You're talking to me?" Harry heard Silver's ringing laughter and couldn't help laughing as well. "It's not bad. Some of the 6th and 7th years have been questioning my ability and authority, but a few detentions helped with that problem."

"Harry's 'detentions' are sparring matches," Mallory explained. "Once Harry kicks their asses, they accept that he's in charge."

"Were they questioning you because you're blind?" Silver asked.

Harry nodded. "A few… but also because I'm 17." Harry started to explain further, but he caught a flowery scent and turned to the Hall's entrance. Only a moment later, Harry felt a pair of soft, sweet lips on his. Kissing his fiancé, Harry took Ginny's left hand, feeling the diamond ring on her finger. "Good morning, Ginny."

"I think this is the only time that's appropriate, Ginny," Hermione said cheerfully as she and Ron joined the others.

"What are you so happy about, Hermione?" Silver asked, looking at the way Ron and Hermione were holding hands and grinning. _'As if I can't guess,'_ she thought to herself.

Hermione held out her left hand. On her ring finger was a diamond ring. It wasn't brand new, but old fashioned. Ron grinned as he said, "Its Hermione's Great-Grandmother's ring."

"Apparently Nana gave it to my mother to hold onto until someone asked for my hand," Hermione said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Congratulations," James said, holding out a hand for Ron to shake. "I wish the both of you the best of luck."

"Dad, I'm going to check and make sure Draco's ready to help me with the 3rd years today," Harry said, quickly. He stood and unfolded his cane, heading out of the hall without even saying 'good-bye' to Ginny.

--------

"Harry, if you don't say 'good-bye' to Ron and I… that's one thing," Hermione said as she burst into the DADA classroom moments after Harry had left breakfast. "But what about Ginny?" Harry was sitting at his desk and he'd removed his glasses. Hermione stepped closer and felt abashed at admonishing Harry. His eyes were red and it was obvious that he'd just been crying. Hermione pulled a chair up next to Harry and sighed. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I want to see again, Hermione," Harry said, miserably. "I know I've gone through all this trouble… and working with Jennifer Waldenmeyer… But I want to see a sunrise with Ginny. I wanted to watch Silver and Sirius get married…"

"I want to help, Harry," Hermione said, taking Harry's hand. "I just wish I knew how."

----------------

Hermione was surprised to find Ginny still awake and sitting on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room that night when she returned from a lengthy study session in the Hogwarts library. The young Gryffindor was simply sitting curled up, staring into the dying fire and even by the dim light Hermione saw tears sliding down Ginny's face.

Ginny watched Hermione out of the corner of her eye as she sat down at the other end of the couch. "Did I… do something?" Ginny asked, tentatively.

Hermione sighed as she turned to the fireplace which suddenly erupted in emerald green flames. There was someone spinning around and after a moment, Harry tumbled out of the fireplace and onto the rug. He stood and paused for a moment before saying, "Uh… Hermione, could I have a few moments alone with Ginny… please?"

Hermione didn't bother to ask how Harry had known it was her but simply got up, grabbed her bookbag and headed up to the dormitory.

Ginny didn't look at Harry as he sat down on the couch after using his wand to get the ash off of his robes. "Ginny…" Harry began turning in her direction. "I was… well, a real prat this morning, and… I want to apologize."

"Harry, when have I ever cared about what happened to you?!" Ginny shouted, angrily. When she really wanted to, Genevieve Adelaide Weasley, was just as fierce—if not worse—than her mother. "I LOVE YOU! I GAVE YOU MY HAND! So why did you ignore me this morning?!"

Harry sighed as he stood and pulled out his cane, offering his free hand to Ginny. "I want to show you something." Ginny started glaring at Harry, but realizing that that was useless if Harry couldn't see. Rolling her eyes and grumbling, Ginny took Harry's hand and slid her feet into her slippers, and—still in her pajamas—followed Harry out of Gryffindor Tower and to the Room of Requirement.

Even though Harry was in rumpled clothes and robes, and Ginny was in her PJs, once the door to the Room opened and they stepped inside, they were instantly transformed. Harry was in a tux and wedding robes, and Ginny wore the most beautiful pure white wedding gown with shimmery pearlescent wedding robes. The Room had morphed itself into a magnificent marble and maple-paneled chamber. At the frond of the room Bill and Charlie stood on one side of a ministry official and Tobias and Lily stood on the other side.

"Harry…" Ginny breathed. "What…. What is all this?"

"Happy birthday, Ginny," Bill said, grinning broadly.

Ginny was speechless as what she was seeing started sinking in.

Harry was smiling as he folded his cane which was taken by Dobby who was wearing a small tuxedo jacket and a black tie. "I didn't want to wait until you were 17, Ginny. I want to marry you now," Harry said, smiling, happily.

Ginny took Harry's arm and they walked up to where the ministry official stood. "I'm Liam Agnol," he said, smiling at Harry and Ginny. "Head of the Magical Unions office. I'm here to officiate over your marriage." Ginny squealed with delight as she threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. Liam chuckled as he said, "Most people wait until _after_ the ceremony to do that."

"Sorry, sir," Ginny said before taking Harry's hand casually and smiling. "Um… shall we?"

"Yes, absolutely," Liam said, looking at her before glancing at the rest of the assembled party. "We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Harry Potter and Genevieve Weasley, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?"

Ginny reached up a hand to direct Harry's face in her direction as she said, "I do."

Harry felt something inside him purring happily at Ginny's touch. "I do," he said, with all his heart.

Liam looked at Harry , then Ginny. "Please face each other and join hands…" He looked at their joined hands and laughed. "Okay, you're a step ahead of me on that one." There was a ripple of laughter before Liam went on. "Then please recite your vows to one another."

Harry took a breath before speaking. "I've always loved you, Ginny. I could never explain it, but being with you always felt right. You accept me for who I am… even when I'm a blind prat. I love you, and I can't imagine life without you."

If Ginny was caught unawares, she didn't show it. "You are… the most wonderfully romantic person I have ever met. I don't care if you're blind. You still see the very best in me."

"Here before witnesses," Liam said, looking at the assembled party. "—Harry and Ginny have sworn their vows towards each other." He pulled out his wand and gave it an elaborate wave which conjured a rope which wound its way loosely around Harry and Ginny's hands. "With this cord, I bind them to those vows."

Together, Harry and Ginny said together, "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," Liam repeated, smiling at the newlyweds.

"So mote it be," Bill, Charlie, Tobias, and Lily intoned as Harry kissed his bride. The ceiling of the Room of Requirement suddenly stretched higher and bursts of fireworks went off, showering the people below with red and gold bursts of light.

----------

That night, Ginny pulled her silk pajamas on and lay in Harry's bed, curled against his chest. She still couldn't believe that Harry had organized this whole thing! But why was her hand suddenly tingling? Ginny looked down at her left hand and watched open-mouthed as a shining golden wedding band appeared in front of her engagement ring. Rolling over to look at Harry, he held up his own left hand, displaying a thicker, matching band. "Happy birthday, my loving wife."

"Who could ask for a more wonderful husband?" Ginny asked, smiling.

-------------------

At breakfast the following morning, the entire Great Hall was buzzing with news of Harry and Ginny's wedding the night before in the Room of Requirement. Wedding gifts from all the students as well as the teachers—including McGonagall—had started appearing during the owl post.

But Hermione had not been one of the 7th year students giving gifts to the happy couple. Not because she didn't want to give one… but because of a very, _very_ special idea she had in mind. She'd gotten the idea when babysitting the new Potter twins, Valerie and Michael. Reading them an old wizarding fairy tale, she'd had a thought. With a little research and help from Dumbledore, she'd landed on the answer. But the only problem was that it would be very difficult—not to mention dangerous.

Still… it was worth the risk for her best friend. Harry would do the same for her if their positions were reversed…

-------------------

'_The locket, the cup, the tiara, the snake…'_ Neville hastily wrote down what he'd learned about Voldemort's Horcruxes. He didn't want to go off on his actual search yet. The best way to defeat Voldemort was to plan first, then carefully hunt down and destroy the Horcruxes.

The tiara of Ravenclaw was rumored to still be at Hogwarts so he would send a messenger to Harry so that he could find it. And then there was the locket which Neville was _sure_ had been in #12 Grimmauld Place. He could ask Sirius what had happened to it.

The cup, it was rumored, was in the Gringotts vault of a faithful Death Eater… and since Voldemort had been stupid to leave such a powerful object in Lucius Malfoy's possession, that left the Lestranges.

The only real problem would be the snake, Nagini, as Voldemort would surely keep her with him at all times.

Yes, Neville Longbottom was indeed taking on a most dangerous task. But he would do it. For his family, Harry's… and all of the other lives torn apart by Voldemort's evil.

It was Neville's destiny and as he touched the lightning scar of his forehead, he vowed that he would fulfill it… or die trying.

----------------

'_Innocent blood must be spilt; the bleeder shall then be bound to the Wand until in Death it is rightfully taken.' _It was not a pleasant idea, Hermione thought, grimly, as she looked through Dumbledore's instruction on how to rightfully pass the power of the Elder Wand to another.

"He will not want this," said a ghostly voice behind Hermione. She leaped up and whirled around, looking for who had spoken. High on a bookcase in the unused classroom where Mallory usually came to draw, the Grey Lady sat, staring serenely down upon the Gryffindor student.

"I-I'm sorry?" Hermione replied, puzzled.

The Grey Lady floated down and let her hand hover above Hermione's notes. "Harry Potter… will not want you to resort to Dark Magic to heal his eyes."

"But it would help him!" Hermione protested. "And it's the only idea I've been able to come up with. I want Harry to have his sight back."

The Grey Lady smiled, serenely. "Sometimes it is only when we can _not_ see that we are able to find that which is most important."

Hermione sighed as she sat down, staring at the notes on the desk. "I just wanted to help. Neville is off looking for the Horcruxes of Voldemort. He says he found out what Voldemort stole from Ravenclaw and…" Hermione trailed off as she noticed the expression of the Lady's face. "What is it?"

The Grey Lady floated closer to Hermione, hovering next to her so that the teenager could feel the ghostly chill through her robes. "What artifact of my mother's do you seek?"

Hermione's jaw fell open. "_You're_ Helena Ravenclaw?" The Grey Lady gave an elegant nod, still smiling. " W-well, its, uh… the tiara, actually…. Why?"

Helena Ravenclaw suddenly flew up and towards the door. "Come with me," she said, imperiously. We have much to do if you wish to save the wizarding world." Hermione hurried along as Lady Helena Ravenclaw swooped out of the room and down the corridors. Finally, they came to the Room of Requirement. "Here you must imagine a place where you would hide objects you wish no one else to find," Lady Ravenclaw said, gesturing regally at the space of wall.

Hermione nodded, as she started pacing, trying to conjure the desired room. Finally, she stopped and stared at the door which had appeared. Opening it, Lady Ravenclaw floated in before the door closed and began scanning the piles of items which filled the great room. Hermione was sure that it would take forever to search for something as insignificant as a tiara. But finally, on the head of a bust of an ugly old warlock, Hermione spotted it. Snatching it up and tucking it safely in a pocket of her robes, Hermione pulled out her wand and closed her eyes, concentrating before opening then again and saying, "Harry, Ron… meet me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," and waving her wand so that an otter Patronus headed away to inform her friends.

Leaving the Room of Requirement, Hermione hastily thanked Lady Helena Ravenclaw before running down to the bathroom where she, Harry, Ron, and Neville had once brewed PolyJuice Potion to try and oust secrets from Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

Harry was leaning against one of the sinks, his cane held loosely at his side. "What did you want to meet _here_ for?" Harry asked, smirking. "Nostalgia for the good old days?"

"Nope," Hermione said, triumphantly, pulling the tiara out of the pocket of her robes.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, taking the tiara from Hermione. "Where did you find this?"

"Um… clarification for the blind bloke?" Harry asked, raising his hand. Hermione pressed the tiara onto his hand and Harry set his cane across the sinks as he felt it. "Hermione, how did you find this?" Harry asked, impressed.

"Sometimes it's what you're _not_ looking for that you find in the most unlikely of places," Hermione replied, mysteriously. "And as for why I wanted to meet here… Well, this _is_ the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, yeah?"

Harry nodded, slowly. Making his way to the sink in question, he spoke in Parseltongue, "Open for the language of Salazar Slytherin."

The sink moved to reveal the entrance and Harry carefully folded his cane and pocketed it before jumping into the hole closely followed by Ron and Hermione.

With the Chamber finally revealed, the house-elves—led by Dobby—had cleaned up as much of the stone walls and floor as possible. There was still a serpentine scent lingering in the stone, sharp and metallic. Harry unfolded his cane and tapped along the stone as he followed Hermione and Ron until they came to the chamber where Harry—along with Neville—had managed to kill the basilisk.

The snake's skeleton wound around the room, the bones clean and white in the light from the torches on the walls. Hermione went to the beast's head and very carefully extracted an armful of snake fangs. Once Hermione stood up, Harry felt a cold chill run through him. There was the memory of a foot-long fang piercing his arm. The sight of Neville stabbing the basilisk through the neck with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor…

As the trio left the Chamber of Secrets, Harry found himself—for the second time in his life—thankful that he could no longer see the hideous sights that lay deep beneath Hogwarts.

-------------


	15. The FBINA

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yes, I am fully aware of how short this chapter is. But considering that it could be ages before I get the next chapter out, I figured I'd go ahead and post.

The Phoenix Flame dragon mentioned in this chapter was also featured in The Strength Within during the Christmas chapter

Also, the American Minister of Magic is Katie Neuman who was VERY nice enough to do a Potter family drawing based on this story which is at my livejournal, the address for which is in my FF.N profile.

The next chapter will be a challenge: a musical chapter that DOES NOT SUCK!!!! Any advice or a song you'd like featured(I'm partial to country music if you haven been able to tell by now) drop me a line or a review!

Read and Review, please!! A gal's ego liked to be petted every once in a while.

-----------------------------

Chapter 15 The Chief Director of the Federal Bureau of International Non-Mundane Affairs

The American Minister of Magic, Kathryn Neuman, had only 1 week in which to assess the Death Eater situation in England. She wanted to see if it would be a good idea to pull some of her aurors on international duty and send them to England to help with finding Voldemort.

Arriving on the elevator at Level Five of the British Ministry of Magic, Neuman stepped out and strode casually to the office at the end of the hall labeled 'Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic'. Raising a hand, she knocked three times and waited patiently until the door opened and Scrimgeour appeared in the door way. "Welcome, Madame Minister," he said, standing aside to allow her entrance.

Neuman stepped inside the office and sat down on a chair by the Minister's desk. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Minister. Though I must clarify one thing," She said as Scrimgeour sat down behind his desk. "When you address me, I prefer Chief Director. My agency may be publicly known as the American Ministry of Magic but on my side of the pond it's the Federal Bureau of International Non-Mundane Affairs." At Scringeour's raised eyebrow, Neuman smiled. "It sounds better when you're confronting muggles. In the United States… the muggles are far more likely to believe in the supernatural."

"You work with the muggle government?" Scrimgeour asked, trying not to meet Chief Director Neuman's gaze directly. Something about her eyes reminded him fiercely of Albus Dumbledore….

"Quite closely," Neuman replied, standing and pacing a bit. "Especially now that some of the Death Eaters are working with the Iraq and Afghanistan terrorists. We're having trouble figuring out who is behind what attacks."

"I'll give you whatever help I can," Scrimgeour said, standing and holding out a hand to Neuman.

"Thank you, Minister," she said, shaking his hand before turning to leave.

-----------------------------

The land surrounding Hogwarts Castle was filling up with golden sunshine which sparkled as it touched the dew on the grass.

In the pen by Hagrid's hut, Charlie Weasley stood next to an enormous crate, waiting for the Care of Magical Creatures students, which—due to their small numbers—combined all years of students into one class.

Hagrid came out of his hut and smiled as he looked to the path leading from the castle and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny coming down towards the paddock.

"I was wondr'in' when the lot o' ya were going to get down here," Hagrid called as everyone gathered around the pen.

"It's a little harder for some of us on hills these days, Hagrid," Harry said, holding up his cane.

"So why did you invite us down, Hagrid?" Hermione asked, glancing at the crate with a careful eye.

Hagrid beamed as he glanced at the crate which increased the uneasiness the 5 Gryffindors felt. They'd only seen that smile when dragons were involved. "I wan' ter wait until everyone else gets here," he said, cryptically. "Shouldn't be too long, now."

And sure enough, soon the remaining 8 students—including Draco Malfoy—had gathered by the fence.

Hagrid smiled as he nodded at Charlie who, with a flick of his wand, lifted the catch on top of the wooden crate and raised the lid.

Expecting some great, dangerous beast, the class was unprepared for the magnificent creature which flew out to perch on the edge of the wooden crate.

"This… is a Phoenix-Flame Dragon," Hagrid announced, proudly. "I'll let Charlie tell ya all abou' 'er."

As Charlie lectured, Harry walked closer and soon felt his shoulder being nudged by the dragon's beak-like snout. Harry reached out a hand as the dragon came off of the crate and walked closer to Harry. It let out a call that was a bit rougher than normal phoenix song making Harry smile. It was nice to meet one creature that Hagrid liked that wasn't instantly a health threat.

-------------------

"Professor Potter!"

Harry stopped on his way back to his own classroom after Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class and waited for the speaker to catch up. "Can I help you, Miss…?"

"Chief Director Kathryn Neuman of the Federal—"

"Federal Bureau of International Non-Mundane Affairs," Harry said, nodding. "I was told you would by coming to Hogwarts by Jennifer Waldenmeyer."

"Yeah, I've heard of her," Neuman said as she started following Harry back to his classroom and office. "She's helped a lot of disabled witches and wizards that most schools wouldn't accept."

"What?" Harry asked, ice in his tone. "You people don't like cripples and blind people?"

Neuman sighed as she tried to keep stride with Harry up the staircases. "Do you have any idea how rare it is that a disability can't be cured with magical and/or muggle treatment? I mean being a wizard… if you're in a wheelchair there's no real problems. Being blind or deaf causes way more problems. Besides, most wizarding schools aren't covered legally to accept disabled students."

Harry stopped outside his classroom, his hand on the doorknob. "What do you mean?"

Neuman waited for Harry to open the door and then said, "Liability insurance. All schools have it… muggle _and_ magical. Muggle schools factor in liability for their disabled students. Magical schools don't…. except for two: Merlin's Academy for Disabled Witches and Wizards… and Hogwarts."

Harry sat down at his desk, folding up his cane and setting it aside. "I didn't know that."

"If you have the time," Neuman said, smiling. "-I can completely fill you in."

----------------------------------


	16. Musical Weapons of Mass Distraction

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Well, here it is—the first part of my musical attempt. It's not bad… I think. I tried to write my own lyrics but then decided to go with actual songs. The two used in here are 'Stand' and 'My Wish' both by Rascal Flatts.

One more note: The name of the Musical Curse--the Dizmius Hex--is a nod to a delightful writer of HP fan fiction, Dizmius Artistius.

Next chapter we find out that Luna is a lot tougher than anyone—especially her boyfriend—ever thought and James Potter has a special song for his little girl, Mallory.

Read and review, please!!!

* * *

Chapter 16 Musical Weapons of Mass Distraction

"All I need is 48 hours to prove my theory…" Voldemort whispered softly as his spider-like fingers gently stroked Nagini's scaled head.

"Th-th-theory o-o-on what m-my Lord?" Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew asked, looking nervous.

Voldemort stood from the throne-like chair he'd been sitting in as Nagini slithered off in search of prey. "I do not believe that the Longbottom boy is truly the focus of the prophesy."

"N-no?" Wormtail said, looking shaken. If it wasn't Longbottom, then that left…

"I believe that Harry Potter is who really stands in my way," Voldemort replied. "But I need a distraction…. Something that will allow me to test him…"

It was often the best of ideas to NOT suggest something to the Dark Lord but Wormtail was dumber than a bag of rock cakes at the best of times. "The Dizmius Hex… m-my Lord," Wormtail said, quietly.

Voldemort smiled sinisterly. "Yes… the Musical Curse. It would distract those meddling do-gooders so that I can kill both Longbottom AND Potter." Voldemort put the tips of his long, thin fingers together. "Excellent."

-----------------------------

_October 31__st_

_Halloween_

Harry's last class of the day had ended and now he sat at his desk charming student essays into Braille so that he could read them. There were grading charms he could utilize, certainly, but Harry preferred to read through the essays himself. The subject of this weeks essay had been to select the three most useful spells in a defensive situation. 90 of the essays had listed 'Expelliarmus' which Harry sadly had to only give half credit for. True, disarming your opponent _could_ be useful but not if said opponent knew wordless or wandless magic.

The stunning charm was also frequently mentioned along with the redactor curse and—

"Harry?" Not having heard and one come in, Harry leapt up, grabbing his cane in one hand and his wand in the other. Whipping around, both items ready, Harry felt his unfolded cane hit a body which cried out. "OW! Watch it! That hurt!"

Harry's heart was still racing as he dropped his cane and lowered his wand. "Silver, what are you doing here?"

Silver rubbed the side of her neck where Harry's cane had made contact. "Halloween feast started 10 minutes ago. Everyone was wondering where you were."

Harry nodded as he stood, pocketing his wand and retrieving his cane. "I was just reading essays and, uh…"

"Sirius and I lost track of time, too," Silver said as she walked with Harry to the Great Hall.

"What were you doing?" Harry asked as they headed for the stairs.

"Oh… things…" Silver replied, vaguely.

Harry grinned as he imagined what she was talking about. Since Ginny's birthday wasn't until early December Harry hadn't yet enjoyed a true wedding night with his wife since she was still underage.

The smells of food, both sweet and savory, filled the air as Harry and Silver reached the Great Hall. Stepping inside, Harry headed to the staff table and sat down next to his father.

James was about to ask Harry if he wanted some mulled wine when something strange happened. A silver shimmer floated through the Hall, circling each person present before flying out of the Hall and up into the rest of the castle.

"What was that?" Someone at the Ravenclaw table asked, getting up from their seat.

Harry stood as well. "Is everyone all right?"

There was a general murmur about the room which Harry interpreted as meaning that there wasn't anything wrong and no one was hurt. Still, the question remained. What had just happened?

----------

No one knew the full effects from the strange shimmer until that night when Harry was in his classroom finishing marking papers. The room was quiet and the only sound was rain falling against the windows outside and the flickering of the lit torches on the walls.

Everything seemed normal… and then…

"_I've had some fun, I've lived my life_

_I'm now married to a wonderful wife_

_The only thing I ask the stars above_

_Is hurry, make it December _

_So Ginny and I_

_Can make love"_

Harry stood, and began walking around the room, a hand reached out so he didn't walk into anything.

"_It seems just so strange to me_

_Ginny loves me, though I can't see_

"_I'm blind as a bat_

_She don't care 'bout that_

"_She's pretty as a red, red rose_

_From her eyes, her smile…_

_Her freckled nose_

"_But still I cannot see_

_Why my Ginny loves me?"_

As a snappy, upbeat tune started to fill the room, Ginny came out of the bedroom wearing pajama bottoms and a sleeveless top. She floated down the stairs and hopped up to sit on Harry's desk as she began to sing.

"_I think his eyes are my favorite part_

_They reflect a kind and loving heart_

_I miss staring into his eyes_

_Him smiling at me when he sees me cry_

_But now he just turns a blind eye"_

Harry and Ginny found each other and Ginny wound her arms around Harry's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_I never thought I'd lose my sight_

_It isn't fair—it isn't right_

_Some days I don't know what to do_

_I can't stand turning blind eyes to you"_

Just as Ginny started to open her mouth for a replying musical verse, the classroom door banged open, pulling Harry and Ginny out of their lyrical reverie.

"Professor Potter!"

Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder and saw an anxious looking 2nd year from Hufflepuff standing in the doorway. "Yes?" she asked as she and Harry pulled apart.

"Um… we found out what that shimmer was," the 2nd year said, timidly. "Hermione Granger wants to see you two in the Great Hall now." The student hurried away and Ginny pointed her wand at Harry's desk, summoning his cane before they headed to the Hall.

Once there, Ginny was amazed to see Fred and George Weasley sitting with Ron, Hermione, Mallory, Draco, Tobias, James, Lily, Sirius, Silver, Remus, and Tonks. "Umm… What's going on?"

James looked like he was trying to be serious, but he really wanted to laugh. Putting a firm hand on Fred and George's shoulders, he said, "I think you should ask these two."

Fred and George immediately tried to explain. "It's a new spell we found—"

"_I_ found!" George butted in.

"Short version, boys," Silver said, curtly.

"We found it in an old book of hexes by some guy named Dizmius," Fred said, looking at George.

"We made it into a 48 hour prank spell," George went on. "Someone must have cast it on Hogwarts."

"But who would have—" Lily started to say when Mallory interrupted by bursting into song.

"_Do I really have to say it?_

_We know it's the work of_

_Voldemort_

_We're all singing and dancing_

_To be frank I don't know _

_Which is worse"_

Lily looked at Fred and George but instead of simply asking the question, she began to sing as well.

"_Does anyone know how to stop this?_

_How long will this damn spell last?_

_If this goes on forever_

_I'm putting my foot up both your a—"_

"No need for that, Lily," James said, quickly clapping a hand over his wife's mouth.

Hermione pulled out her wand and gave it a wave so that a sheet of paper with the spell's instructions and warnings appeared. Reading it, she started shooting glares and the Weasley twins. "It lasts 48 hours—and there ISN'T a reversal!"

"Have you put this on the market yet?" Silver asked, crossing her arms.

"No," Fred replied. "We were planning to release it April 1st next year. The boxes are locked in a vault in Gringotts."

"Why the strong protection?" Tobias asked, curiously.

Fred and George exchanged looks before George explained. "After Dumbledore's death… we found that someone broke into our store."

"They didn't get anything," Fred added. "Anti-theft charms did the trick. But we bought a vault to hold some of our more… distracting or dangerous merchandise."

"The good news," George went on. "Is that unless the purpose of the spell is… fun and humor… it won't work as well."

"So this might be meant more to distract us?" Tonks asked. "From what?"

-------------------

Night had fallen on Hogwarts Castle and as the clocks tolled midnight, Lily Potter stood over her sleeping babies, Valerie and Michael. McGonagall had set up a beautiful two bedroom suite for James, Lily, and Tobias so that they could all stay together at the castle. James was already in bed and sound asleep, but Tobias had gone for a walk to try and think.

Lily smiled as she pulled blankets over the sleeping twins. Her sweet, perfect little angels… Unbeknownst to Lily as she stood by the crib, a shimmer floated past her, compelling her to sing

"_I hope the days come easy_

_And the moments pass slow_

_And each road takes you_

_Where you want to go_

_And if you're faced with a choice_

_And you have to choose_

_I hope you choose the one_

_That means the most to you_

"_And if one door opens_

_To another door, closed_

_I hope you keep on walking_

_Till you find the window_

"_If it's cold outside_

_Show the world the_

_Warmth of your smile"_

Tobias stood in the doorway of sitting room where Val and Mike's crib was stationed, watching his mother singing to the sleeping babies. He knew it was probably the Musical Curse, but even still, Tobias couldn't help but miss the sound of his mother's voice singing him to sleep 10 years ago.

"_My wish for you_

_Is that this life becomes_

_All that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big_

_Your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry_

_More than you can hold_

_And while you're out there _

_Getting where you're getting to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_And wants the same things too_

_Yeah, this is my wish"_

"Mum," Tobias said, quietly, and Lily looked up.

"It was the spell," Lily replied, quickly.

Tobias smiled as he went and hugged his mother. "It's okay, Mum. I just wanted to say 'good night'."

Lily hugged back, and then held him at arm's length. "You're so tall. Maybe even taller than your father."

Tobias grinned before kissing Lily on the cheek and heading for his room. Lily then kissed the twins before heading to bed herself.

-------------------

The next morning was cold but clear and as it was a Saturday, Professor McGonagall thought it best to announce the day as a Hogsmeade visit so as to keep student from bursting into song. Harry and Ginny has decided against visiting the village and instead decided to take a walk around the Hogwarts grounds while Draco Malfoy took to prowling the castle.

As much as Draco loved Mallory and his new—better—standing with the rest of the Potter family, something bothered him making his restless and prone to pacing hallways and corridors during his free hours now that he was no longer a student—though Harry had used Draco as a teaching assistant on a fairly regular basis.

This morning, Draco's meanderings took him up to the sixth floor and to the unused classroom which Mallory used as an art room.

It was a familiar room and the scent of pencils and paint lingered from the canvases propped up against the wall. In the back corner, at an artist's desk, sat Mallory, working silently on a new drawing. Draco leaned against the doorframe, smiling as he watched his girlfriend. Mallory became so focused when she drew that the entire world seemed to slip away.

Unless the subject of the artwork was Draco, and then Mallory always seemed to be tracking him even when her green eyes were fixed on her drawing….

"Come on in, Draco," Mallory said, not looking up.

Draco went around behind her and looked at the current drawing. Like so many of her others in the nine months it featured a smiling Draco wearing wedding robes and arm in arm with Mallory who was also wearing wedding robes over a white wedding dress. "Thinking about the future?" Draco asked, gently kissing Mallory's neck.

"Something like that," Mallory replied, as she put the final touches on the drawing. "Just something I was thinking about things…" She trailed off as Draco began pacing the room. Setting her pens and pencils down, Mallory got up from her desk and watched her boyfriend, concern etched on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared of losing this," Draco replied after a moment's pause. "This comfort between us. I'm a former Death Eater," he added, baring the Dark Mark on his forearm.

Mallory's green eyes focused on Draco's blue ones, neither of them noticing the shimmer in the air. Mallory put a hand to Draco's face as she started to sing, music filling the air.

"_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright  
_

"_'Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what your made of  
You might bend 'til you break  
'Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe you hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand"_

Draco pulled Mallory into his arms; he felt like holding on to her was like clinging to a rock in storm-tossed waters. She grounded him and brought him more joy than he'd ever had before in his entire life. "I love you," he whispered into her reddish brown hair.

Mallory pulled back, still holding Draco's hands and giving him a serene smile.

"_Life's like a novel with end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon with only one way down  
Take what your given before it's gone  
And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on_

"_'Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what your made of  
You might bend 'til you break  
'Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe you hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand"_

----------------

There was one thing that Voldemort hadn't considered when he'd followed Wormtail's advice and used one of the Weasley's musical curses on Hogwarts. And that was that if he attacked Hogwarts itself then most likely he'd have to risk breaking into song… which was NOT the way to maintain his 'I'M the Dark Lord, do as I say or die' persona.

This meant that Potter and Longbottom would have to be removed from the castle and brought to an isolated spot. After thinking how best to dispatch the two troublesome teens, Voldemort summoned three of his Death Eaters…

--------------

"Duck!" Luna shouted at the people walking through Hogsmeade as she saw the Death Eaters apparate just outside the Three Broomsticks. Pulling out her wand, Luna tried to get out of the way as curses started flying in all directions. Finally managing to get out of the way of the curses, Luna tried to think quickly before she found herself on the wrong end of an Unforgivable Curse. She needed back up and NOW! Pointing her wand in the direction of Hogwarts, she thought hard, 'Death Eaters in the village! Send for help!' and conjured a rabbit Patronus which sped towards the castle just as Lucius Malfoy came around the corner and stunned her.

----------

The Death Eater who tried to kidnap Ginny Potter was not as successful. Harry had heard the crunch of boots on the ground and before Bellatrix Lestrange could curse either Ginny or Harry, Harry had brought his cane up sharply, knocking Bellatrix's wand out of her hand. Ginny dove for the wand with all the speed and agility of diving after a snitch and stood quickly, pointing Bellatrix's own wand at its owner.

Bellatrix tried to lunge at Harry, but ended up catching Harry's cane across her neck. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked, knowing that Ginny had her wand pointed at Voldemort's favorite servant.

"Not telling," Bellatrix replied, in a sing-song voice. "Filthy half-blood."

"Harry, should you go inform someone… or do you want me to?" Ginny asked, keeping a tight grip on her wand. The fact that Bellatrix had not yet made a move or disapparated was making her nervous. What if they were suddenly surrounded?

"Not necessary," said a gruff voice. Harry lashed out with his cane, but instead of hitting a person, the cane struck the wooden staff of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. "Relax, Potter."

But Harry wasn't about to relax. After all, this could be a trick… "Why shouldn't I stick my wand in my back pocket?" Harry asked, still keeping a firm grip on both his wand and his cane.

Ginny gave Harry a bewildered look before glancing at Moody.

Moody, however, was looking pleased. "Because you can blow off a buttock… like I did, when I was 16," he replied, using his wand to stun and tie up Bellatrix. "Very good, Potter. Nice to see I've taught you well."

Ginny lowered her wand, and went to her husband's side. "Not that we're not happy to see you… but what are you doing here?" she asked, as Moody looked around, most likely checking that no other Death Eaters were lurking about.

"Luna Lovegood was taken by Lucius Malfoy," Moody replied, gloomily. "Kingsley's already on it." Moody's eyes—both the normal one and the magical one—fixed on Harry. "Voldemort wanted her as bait. Seems he thinks that he might have made a mistake regarding the prophesy."

Harry groaned as he realized why Luna was taken. She was meant to lure Neville… so that Voldemort could kill him. No doubt that was why Bellatrix was after Ginny and Harry. "What do we do now?" Harry asked, trying to think of a way to help Luna and Neville without walking right into Voldemort's hands.

"The aurors are all over it, boy," Moody replied, quickly, already knowing what Harry was thinking. "Meantime… everyone is to get back to the castle and they're to stay there until further notice."

------------------------


	17. The Rescue

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, I thought I was going to include another musical segment, but, ehh.

Read, review, and stroke my ego please!

* * *

Chapter 17 The Rescue

When Luna came to, she found herself in an exquisite guest room, lying on a soft mattress. "So nice to see you've woken," Lucius Malfoy said as he entered the room. "Until you are no longer needed, you will be confined here," he added, smirking. "If you do not try to escape or do anything… foolish, you will be released unharmed. If you need anything, simply call one of the house elves. Dipskin will be attending to you."

"Why are you holding me here?" Luna asked as she got up and started pacing the room.

"The Dark Lord has plans for your boyfriend," Malfoy replied. He reached out a hand and ran his fingers through Luna's dirty blond hair. "You could be quite lovely, my dear… with proper management. I'll see that it's taken care of before dinner."

Luna just stood there as Lucius swept out of the room and magically sealed the door. Checking her pockets, she found that her wand was missing as well as the magical galleon Hermione had given out to all the DA members. She was defenseless and had no way of contacting help.

---------

"What do you mean I can't go after Luna?!" Neville shouted.

Moody, Harry, and Tonks were sitting in Harry's office with Neville who had just heard about Luna's kidnapping. Moody was looking grave but firm and Tonks was being sympathetic. Harry was standing by the doorway and his expression was inscrutable. "Neville, it's a trap. If you go after her—"

"I don't care!" Neville yelled, getting up and heading for the door. "I'm going after Luna."

Harry whipped his cane in Neville's way. "No, Nev… you're not. THINK!"

Neville looked like he'd like nothing better than to knock Harry down but after a moment, Neville's common sense started kicking in. If Voldemort got a hold of him, he'd be dead. And if he was the true Chosen One, then Voldemort would win once and for all. Neville went back to his chair and slowly sank into it. "I just want her back," Neville whispered, looking at Harry. "What if it was Ginny? What would you do, Harry?"

Harry didn't reply for a moment, and then he said, "I'd do what I had to do to bring her home. And sometimes… that means accepting help from others."

"We'll do whatever it takes to bring her home safe," Tonks promised.

Neville nodded, and then started to head for the door again. This time Harry let him through. Once Neville was out of earshot, Harry summoned Dobby to the room. The house elf appeared, smiling and bowing. "What can Dobby do for Master Harry?"

Harry replied, "A Ravenclaw student, Luna Lovegood, was taken by Lucius Malfoy. Feel up to a rescue mission?"

------------

At the smaller dining room table that evening, Luna sat with Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort himself. The house elves had transformed her into a radiant beauty before escorting her to the private dining room. Her hair was no longer a dirty blond but shining, golden and in an elegant braided knot. The lavender dress robes she wore perfectly matched the pale blue evening gown she wore underneath.

Voldemort smiled first at Malfoy, then at Luna. "I am so pleased that you have joined us, my dear."

Luna tried not to be repulsed and smiled stiffly. "Well, I didn't have much choice in the matter, did I?"

Malfoy smiled at the teenager and raised his glass of wine. "Such spirit. If only you were a Slytherin, Miss Lovegood."

House elves brought dinner which was roast lamb with a white wine picatta sauce and wild mushroom risotto and asparagus with hollandaise. Luna's wine glass filled, and as she sipped, she looked all around the room for some sign of her wand.

Voldemort, who had used a few potions and spells to transform his visage into something more human for the meal, studied Luna as she ate quietly. "You could do worse than join us… Luna," Voldemort said, quietly. "We have power… you could live like this for the rest of your life. You'd have wealth… house elves to do your bidding."

Luna looked up at Voldemort and smiled. Voldemort nodded happily, as if acknowledging Luna's allegiance, but then she said something that the Dark Lord did not expect. "Would you pass me the wine, please?"

Voldemort looked taken aback, but he calmly filled Luna's glass. "As you wish, my dear."

------------------------

"Dobby has a report about Miss Luna, Harry Potter, sir."

Dobby had appeared in the middle of a DADA lesson on dementors and patronuses making all the students jump. Harry waved his wand, shouted, "Riddikulus!" and the boggart which had been masquerading as a dementor became a fluffy bunny rabbit before vanishing. "Students, please collect your things and go directly to your dormitories," Harry said and waited until he heard the last person leave before addressing Dobby. "What about Luna?"

Dobby spoke quickly. "The Malfoy Mansion is still tuned to Dobby's presence, sir. He was able to sneak in and check on Miss Luna."

"Is she unharmed?" Harry asked, quickly.

"Lucius Malfoy has her trapped in a room, sir. He will not harm her until Neville Longbottom arrives," Dobby replied. "Even better… Dobby knows where Miss Luna's wand is, sir!"

Harry's mind was reeling. He was trying to put a plan together, but in order to get Luna out and retrieve her wand they needed a distraction. And Harry sighed as he realized the perfect person to carry the distraction out.

--------------

Draco Malfoy stood with Harry, Tonks, Moody, Sirius, and James two miles from the Malfoy Manor. As he looked at his old home, he gave an involuntary shudder. "You don't have to do this," James said, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco nodded. "I know. But… I have to. If anyone not tuned to the place tries to enter then alarms will sound. My father will know… he'll…"

"Dobby will take you directly to Luna," Harry said, quietly. "He brought us her wand this morning so all you have to do is get her out. Can you apparate inside?"

Draco shook his head, trying to stay calm. His heart was beating rapidly and he was sweating, even though it was a cool afternoon. "You can apparate out, but not in. But I have a secret entrance to my old room. If Luna's in the guestroom I think she's in she should be right next door."

"Good luck, lad," Moody said, giving Draco a lopsided smile.

As Draco started towards the house, Sirius followed him up to the edge of the property. "Draco…" The teen stopped and Sirius waited until they were facing each other. "Come back safe. For Mallory."

Draco nodded and headed for the house.

------

Luna was pacing her room, trying to think. She needed to get out of here but without her wand she would have no chance of survival. Looking in the mirror on the back of the bedroom door, she couldn't help but smile at her reflection. Breakfast this morning with Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort was attended wearing an ankle length skirt and a sleeveless mock-turtleneck sweater. Her hair was done in a simple braid down her back and a beaded necklace finished the outfit.

But as nice as she looked, it didn't change the fact that she was a prisoner.

Sounds from the room next door made Luna freeze in the middle of her pacing. Who else was here? Were they friend or foe? Could they help her escape? Going to the wall, Luna called as softly as she dared, "Hello? Who's there?" But there was no reply. Instead, there was a click, the doorknob turned and the door opened, revealing—"Malfoy!" Luna whispered, throwing her arms around the neck of Draco Malfoy. "But how did you--?"

"Not now," Draco whispered, pulling Luna out of the guest room and going to the room next door. He closed the door and sealed it just as he saw his father reach the top of the stairs. A quick moment later, there was a loud bang as a body hit the door on the other side. "Now! Come on! Hurry!" Draco shouted, flicking his wand so that the bed in the middle of the room vanished, revealing a secret entrance. Something hit the door a second time, and both Draco and Luna could hear the wood begin to splinter. A third hit and the door shook even harder. With a final blast, the door burst open, broken door and frame littering the carpet. Luna felt herself be shoved down a tunnel and after a few moments, she found herself tumbling out onto the grass outside. Hearing someone or something behind her, Luna got up quickly and jumped aside as the lifeless form of Draco Malfoy tumbled out next to her.

Kneeling down, Luna checked for a pulse and found a faint one. Looking around, Luna saw no one else so she bent down and hefted Draco's body over her shoulder and slowly started heading away from the manor.

After a few moments, however, she had to put Draco down. He was too heavy to carry but she couldn't leave him there. If Lucius Malfoy found either one of them…

"Miss Luna?"

Luna's head whipped around and she saw Dobby the house elf next to her. "He's hurt," Luna said, indicating Draco. "I can't carry him."

"But Dobby can, Miss!" Dobby grabbed Draco and started pulling him away, into the woods surrounding the Malfoy's grounds.

Luna followed and after what felt like hours, Dobby stopped, gently laying Draco down. Luna studied Draco, and found that his left leg was badly broken and three of the fingers on his right hand were oddly bent and bloody. "He needs help, Dobby," Luna said, after finding what felt like two broken ribs.

"Already here," said Sirius who had just pulled off an invisibility cloak. He handed the cloak to Luna, telling her to put it on before ordering Dobby to take her back to the Hogwarts hospital wing. Sirius bent down and picked up Draco, carrying him to the edge of the property before apparating to Hogsmeade.

--------------

Neville burst into the Hogwarts hospital wing as soon as he received news that Luna had been found safe. Going to a bed at the end of the ward, he found her sitting on a bed, looking a bit disheveled but otherwise perfect. With a wave of his wand, Luna was cleaned up and her hair was back in a flawless braid. "You look… amazing," he said, pulling Luna to her feet and into a hug. "I love you, Luna."

Luna hugged back and tears started falling down her cheeks. "I stood my ground," She said, crying. "Voldemort tried to tempt me… but I didn't give in."

Neville laughed as he scooped his girlfriend up in his arms and carried her out, almost being knocked over by Mallory halfway down the hall. Neville and Luna stopped and after setting his girlfriend on her feet, they went back to the hospital wing.

Mallory was sitting on the bed next to Draco's as Madame Pomfrey started working on his injuries. Draco's ribs seemed to heal just fine, but Madame Pomfrey seemed to have trouble completely healing his fingers and leg.

Mallory looked at the school healer and then at Draco. "What happened to him? Why isn't he healing?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed as she turned to Mallory. "It seems that Mr. Malfoy's father wanted him to learn a lesson. I'm afraid that he'll have to finish healing naturally." Turning back to Draco, Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and Draco's fingers were splinted along with his leg. "It may be best to send him to a muggle hospital."

"As long as he'll be okay," Mallory said, watching her boyfriend.

------------------------

36 hours later, Draco awoke to a pounding headache. Looking around he noticed that he wasn't in either St. Mungo's or the Hogwarts hospital wing.

Next to him, holding his unbandaged hand was Mallory who looked like she'd been sitting next to his bed and had laid her head down for a moment before falling asleep. Looking down, Draco noticed that his left leg was in a cast up to his hip. His right hand was in a splint and some sort of tube was inserted into his elbow.

"Good morning," James Potter said as he entered the room and noticed that Draco was awake.

"Morning," Draco whispered. "How's Luna?"

James sat on the other side of Draco's bed and leaned forward, hands clasped. "Luna's just fine. _You're_ the one who almost didn't make it. You father did something to keep magic from healing your injuries. Your leg was broken in three places and your fingers were dislocated _before_ being broken." Draco nodded in understanding. "You can get out of the hospital in a few days. You'll be staying in the Hogwarts hospital wing until further notice."

"Draco?" Mallory murmured as she finally awoke. Looking up she saw that Draco was conscious and threw her arms around him, feeling him hug her back. "You're okay," Mallory said into Draco's shoulder. Pulling back, she smiled.

Draco held up his right hand. "Other than the broken fingers and leg. Listen, I—"

"Mallory, give us a minute, will you?" James asked, looking pointedly.

Mallory got the cue and gave Draco a quick kiss before leaving the room, rubbing her neck. James looked sternly at Draco before speaking. "So when Sirius said not to get hurt, did you think he was kidding?"

"It happened so quickly," Draco protested. "My dad fired some spell at me; I didn't even think of my wand, I just raised my hands in defense. All I felt was pain, then I fell into the passageway."

James smiled and pulled something out of his pants pocket. "I picked something up before I came here. What you did… risking your life to save Luna… You're a hero. And I also want to say that if anyone deserves to marry Mallory… Well, I think she'll like this." James handed Draco a small jewelry box. Draco opened it and found a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "You've earned the right to marry my daughter, Draco. Welcome to the family."

After James left, Draco tried the word out on his tongue. "Hero." He smiled. The title felt good.

--------------


	18. Have Yourself a Hogwarts Xmas

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I would call this chapter… complicated at best. Maily due to what happens to Harry during Christmas. Also, the Yule Ball, I confess, was simply written so that I could use the Gary Allen song "Tough Little Boys". But I think it works well for the dynamic between Mallory and James.

Also, Harry's Animagus ability will have a role later on in the story.

* * *

Chapter 18 Have Yourself a Hogwarts Christmas

It was a few days before everyone was due to leave for the Christmas holiday when Mallory found Draco waiting for her in the Gryffindor common room. "Merry Christmas!" Draco said as Mallory ran into his arms.

Mallory grinned as Draco led her to the couch and sat next to her. "You look good." Draco smiled as he glanced upwards. Mallory looked up as well and noticed something glittering amongst the mistletoe. "What the…?" raising her wand, she summoned the mistletoe sprig and gasped as she saw the diamond ring woven in.

Draco pulled the ring out and took Mallory's left hand. Sliding the ring on, he said, "I think it's time to make a dream a reality."

---------

Once Ginny turned 17 the students of Defense Against the Dark Arts quickly learned to simply wait patiently outside the classroom for Professor Harry Potter to unlock the doors. James had understood full well when Harry and Ginny had hurried into the Great Hall late for dinner. They'd both been incredibly disheveled and Harry's glasses had been askew.

With the Christmas season in highest gear this year, love was as heavy in the air as the magical snow falling from the ceiling of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall had even decided that Christmas Eve would be the perfect time for a day of fun ending in a Yule Ball around 7pm.

Christmas Eve morning found most of the students sitting at the house tables eating talking about the day's plans. First up was a snow fight between the teachers and selected students. Ginny had been eager to pelt her husband with snowballs until she'd learned that Sirius would be standing in for Harry.

Once breakfast finished, the chosen students and the teachers headed to their rooms and dormitories to change into snow-durable attire while Harry went to find Silver for a very important lesson.

In the Room of Requirement, Silver sat cross-legged on a large, thick mat on the floor. There was a small stool next to her upon which was a small bottle of a milky potion. Checking her watch, Silver stood as soon as it turned to 11:30 and Harry entered. "You ready for this, Harry?" Silver asked as Harry folded his cane and set it on the floor by the door.

"Yes, I'm ready," Harry replied, sitting on the mat next to the stool. Silver sat back down opposite him and instructed Harry to close his eyes and clear his mind.

Harry did so, using his occlumency abilities. Silver watched Harry closely and waited until she felt he was ready. She took the potion and pressed it into Harry's hand. Uncorking the bottle, Harry drank the entire potion in one go, handing the empty bottle back. After a few moments of nothing happening, Harry fell backwards onto the mat.

Silver sat, waited and watched. The potion to determine Animagus ability was a recent discovery, though it had a secret use among half-werewolves. The potion allowed them to hold on to their wolf side as well as suppress the beast within. Recently, Silver had had an idea about helping Harry. Even if he was blind, there was a slim chance that he might regain his sight while in an Animagus form. While there was no proof that it would work, Harry had been more than willing to give it a try.

Silver watched as Harry stirred in his unconscious state. Sometimes the Animagus change happened quickly, other times it could be hours before anything happened. As she kept an eye on Harry, Silver thought about her own abilities. While most true werewolves couldn't change willingly, there were a few who could change at will—mostly those who had learned to control the beast and let the wolf be in charge. They weren't actually Animagi, but it was close.

As it got closer to lunchtime, Silver conjured a plate of sandwiches and a few bottles of green tea and had a bite to eat while waiting for Harry to wake up or change or… something.

Finally… around 3 in the afternoon, Harry slowly started to change. His arms and legs slowly transformed into paws and after a few minutes, a beautiful leopard lay on the floor where Harry had been. The leopard woke up and Silver sat perfectly still, waiting to see if the leopard's brain was in control or if Harry was.

Harry sniffed in Silver's direction, and then lay down calmly. Silver slowly made her way over to him and stroked his head, making Harry purr softly. After a moment of head-scratching, Harry got up and with a pop changed back.

Silver got up and asked, "Were you able to see?"

Harry shrugged. "Yes, but… It was more like I could 'see'… body heat."

Silver smiled as she realized what Harry was describing. "It's called thermal imagery. You can see forms, but…"

"But I still can't actually see," Harry finished, nodding. "But it's better than nothing."

Silver shrugged. "Well, if you're happy with the results… then I guess we'll call today a success."

--------------

That evening, as the students, teachers, and guests filed into the Great Hall for the Yule Ball.

Harry wore forest green dress robes and Ginny went with a beautiful golden evening gown.

Draco had come wearing the navy blue dress robes he'd worn at Silver's wedding and his hair was once again pulled back in a ponytail. Mallory was on his arm that evening and she looked radiant in soft pink dress robes.

At the staff table, Ginny sat next to Harry and Lily sat next to James. After menus appeared on everyone's plates, the attendees ordered and ate while talking with friends and fellow table mates.

After the final courses were cleared away, McGonagall stood from her chair to address the audience. "I wanted this night to be a chance for us all to enjoy ourselves. Tonight—while we shall never forget what we have lost—we remember all that we have: family, friends, and a spirit that not even You-Know-Who can break."

Harry raised his goblet of wine in a toast. "Hear, hear."

All together, everyone else toasted. "Hear, hear."

Once people started to get up, the tables moved to the side allowing for space to dance. But while most people had been expecting instrumental music, they were surprised when American country music started playing. Turning to see where the music was coming from, they saw Silver wearing a silvery off the shoulder top with matching dress robes surrounded by what the muggleborns knew was DJing equipment.

But if people were surprised, they soon got over it and started dancing to the music.

After the first song, Silver got on the microphone. "Okay… Just to inform everyone… I, um… have only been a DJ once, so… Anyway, if you want to hear something other than country music… that's okay. But I want to play something for the best friend of my husband…" James looked curious, and then felt Mallory pulling him out to the dance floor. Silver smiled as she looked around the room. "If any other dads would like a dance with their daughters… then it's your turn on the floor."

"_I never once backed down from a punch  
Well I'd take it square on the chin  
I found out fast a bully's just that  
You've got to stand up to him  
So I didn't cry when I got a black eye  
As bad as it hurt I just grinned_

"_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again"_

James smiled at Mallory. She looked so much like her mother… so grown up… "Mallory… I want to apologize for what I put you and Draco through."

Mallory shrugged. "You were trying to protect me. Dads do that."

"But I should have trusted you," James insisted. "I should have known that you'd know exactly what you were doing. You're a wonderful daughter… and I'm proud to be your father."

"_Scared me to death when you took your first steps  
Well I'd fall every time you fell down  
And Your first day of school I cried like a fool  
And I followed your school bus to town_

_I didn't cry when old yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again_

"_I'm a grown man but as strong as I am  
Well sometimes its hard to believe  
How one little girl with little blonde curls  
Can totally terrify me  
If you were to ask my wife would just laugh  
She'd say I know all about men_

_And how tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again_

"_Well I know one day I'll give you away  
And I'm gonna stand there and smile  
When I get home and I'm all alone  
I'll sit in your room for a while_

"_I didn't cry when old yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends_

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again"_

When the song ended, Mallory hugged James. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Mallory," James said, smiling. "And I'm happy you're in love."

-----------------------------

Christmas morning, Harry awoke to feel Ginny lying across his chest. He put an arm around her and smiled, contentedly. It felt good to have the woman he loved in his arms. There were still things wrong with life, but in that moment, Harry let himself forget about everything but the wonderful woman asleep across his bare chest.

After a few minutes, though, Ginny stirred and Harry felt her run her fingers through his hair. "Good morning," Harry said as Ginny kissed his lips.

Ginny smiled. "Merry Christmas, husband."

Harry smiled as he ran his fingers through Ginny's red hair. "Merry Christmas, wife."

Getting dressed took a few hours, due to the fact that one) clothes had been tossed everywhere and two) neither could keep their hands off of the other.

But finally, Harry and Ginny arrived in the Great Hall together and sat up at the staff table. There were four Christmas trees in the corners of the Hall, each one decorated to represent Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Magical snow fell from the enchanted ceiling and holly garlands hung around the torches on the wall.

Harry and Ginny had decided the previous night to have a quick breakfast before going to the Potters' suite to open their gifts with Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Silver, James, Lily, Tobias, Mallory and Draco and so after a hasty meal, they headed to the room where they found Lily putting a shining gold star atop the most beautiful Christmas tree Ginny had ever seen.

Once everyone had assembled, James passed out gifts.

Everyone had given Mallory various art supplies except for Lily and Draco who were planning to unveil their gift later that day.

Ginny had received a beautiful emerald necklace from Harry who had given him new set of self-writing quills and a new pair of shades with silver frames and dark blue tinted lenses.

Draco had even surprised everyone by giving Harry a very useful gift. Harry unwrapped a bracelet that felt like it was either made of silver or gold—and based on Remus's sharp intake of breath, Harry would have put his money on the bracelet being silver. Draco explained as Ginny helped Harry put the bracelet on. "My great-great-great grandfather, Scorpius Malfoy, was blinded by a curse when he was a teenager. He put about 20 different spells into the bracelet. It hones in on magical signatures so you can actually focus and aim spells."

"Thanks, Draco," Harry replied, smiling.

"Harry, honey… can I have a moment alone?" Lily asked after Harry unwrapped a book on blind defense in Braille from Hermione and Ron.

Harry stood and made his way over to his mother who pulled him into the bedroom and closed the door. Lily pulled a tiny vial out of her pocket and put it into Harry's hand along with a note written in Braille. Harry read it before looking up, mouth opened in surprise. "Mum…"

Lily sighed. "I found it in one of Snape's private cabinets. It looks like he was… trying to fix your eyes."

"Does it work?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"According to Snape's notes…" Lily began carefully. "…there's a chance it will permanently heal your sight."

"But?" Harry said, his optimism wavering.

Lily sighed. "But there's a chance that it won't work, or… it will only return your sight temporarily."

"How long?" Harry asked.

Lily knew what he was asking and shrugged. "96 hours… about 4 days… maybe longer, but there's no way to know for sure…. If it doesn't work anymore you'll start losing your sight again. Unfortunately there's no way to know beforehand."

Harry nodded, thinking. If there was a chance… even a slim one… how could he not take it? "Then let's try it. When will we know if it worked?"

"It should only take a few moments," Lily replied, taking the vial. "Sit down and tilt your head back."

Harry sat on the bed and tilted his head back as he removed his shades. Lily, following the directions she'd read in Snape's notes, put three drops in each eye before setting the potion on the night table.

Harry stood up, blinking. At first, nothing was happening. Then… slowly… faint shapes started to appear. The room started to lighten… things started to appear in focus…

Harry turned and smiled when he saw his mother's face for the first time in almost 20 months. "I can see you," he whispered, softly. "I can see."

Lily's smile was bittersweet as she hugged her son. "Just remember… it might not last."

Harry let go and headed for the door. "I know. But I'll enjoy it while it does."

Out in the sitting room, Ginny looked surprised when Harry came out of the bedroom and straight towards her. "Harry… what…?" She didn't get a chance to finish because Harry had taken her hand, pulled her to her feet and kissed her, long, hard, and deeply. After what felt like a glorious eternity, Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and blinked when Harry's green eyes met her brown ones. "You can see…" she said, breathless.

James stood up from the couch, and everyone followed suit. Silver looked amazed. "But how? I thought there was intense nerve damage."

Lily had come out of the bedroom and said, "It was… a gift… from Snape…"

Ginny looked ecstatic, but Harry quickly stepped in and gave her the _caveat_. "There's a good chance it will be permanent, but—"

"There's also an equal chance it won't be," Tonks finished, sadly.

Harry nodded. "Exactly. So until we know for sure, I'm going to keep working with the Braille."

James looked at Harry and then glanced at the window looking over the Quidditch pitch. "How about a broom ride?"

Harry beamed. "I think I'd like that."

--------------

While the Potters—minus Lily—Ginny, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Silver played Quidditch, Mallory followed her mother up to the room on the 6th floor that was usually Mallory's makeshift art room.

Lily opened the door and smiled at her daughter's gasp. Mallory walked into the room and noticed that the whole wall facing the outside was gone, replaced by a beautiful stained-glass window depicting a charming woodland scene. There were open cabinets filled with paints, pens, pencils, and other supplies. There was a writer's table in one corner, and a canvas stand in the opposite corner next to a coat rack with painter's smocks and hats. On all of the remaining wall space, Mallory's pictures were in various frames, hanging and giving the room a sense warmth and color.

"Oh, Mum… it's WONDERFUL!" Mallory exclaimed.

"McGonagall gave me and Draco the go-ahead to make this a _real_ art room for you," Lily explained. "Draco thought you'd like the window."

"I love all of it," Mallory said, smiling. "Thank you so much."

"Well, thank Draco as well," Lily said. "He'll be glad you like it."

----------

Due to the cold, everyone came in from Quidditch early for Christmas lunch. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Ginny. Was she always this beautiful or did she somehow become even more stunning since he'd seen her last?

Mallory had brought a photo album to the table, filled with pictures from Silver and Sirius's wedding, Harry and Ginny's Handfasting, and the Yule Ball the night before. Harry quickly found himself lost in the pictures, watching himself dance with Ginny… He'd missed this so much. Could he really stand going back to being blind after being able to see again?

But what if _didn't _lose his sight again? Harry thought about all the training he'd had… Well why _couldn't_ he still use that? And the bracelet could still be very handy…

Harry smiled as he saw the close-up picture from his Handfasting. Ginny looked so beautiful…. Even if he did lose his sight again, he knew he'd never forget how she looked.

"_Someday when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow_

_Just thinking of you_

_And way you look tonight"_

------------------------

The greatest thing in the world for Harry was the morning after Christmas when he woke up to the sunlight filtering in through his dusty window and giving Ginny's hair an extra special shine. Harry couldn't help smiling as he took in the whole scene: Ginny lying across his chest, an arm stretched across him in a possessive way. It was wonderful to finally be able to see his wife.

Ginny awoke and looked into Harry's eyes. It was the thing she'd missed the most. Seeing Harry's eyes meet hers and twinkling with delight and happiness. As she brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes, she said, "I could get used to this very easily, you know."

Harry held Ginny's face in his hands, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "So can I. But…"

And with that one word, the spell was broken. Ginny nodded as she got up and started to hunt for her clothes. "I know. But can't we pretend just for one day? Just forget that there's a chance that you'll wake up one morning and you won't see my face? That you won't be able to look into my eyes and tell me you love me?"

Harry sat up and looked at his cane which was folded and sitting on the desk in the corner. He'd gotten so used to using it. What if he didn't need it anymore? "You're right," Harry said, as Ginny handed Harry his boxers, pants, and shirt. "This may not last, but… we can enjoy it while it does."

-------


	19. The Holiday Ends

AUTHOR'S NOTES: It's short, but the next chapter should be longer.

Umm….

Read, review, and make a writer happy!

* * *

Chapter 19 The Holiday Ends

Due to the cold, everyone came in from Quidditch early for Christmas lunch. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Ginny. Was she always this beautiful or did she somehow become even more stunning since he'd seen her last?

Mallory had brought a photo album to the table, filled with pictures from Silver and Sirius's wedding, Harry and Ginny's Handfasting, and the Yule Ball the night before. Harry quickly found himself lost in the pictures, watching himself dance with Ginny… He'd missed this so much. Could he really stand going back to being blind after being able to see again?

But what if _didn't _lose his sight again? Harry thought about all the training he'd had… Well, why _couldn't_ he still use that? And the bracelet could still be very handy…

Harry smiled as he saw the close-up picture from his Handfasting. Ginny looked so beautiful…. Even if he did lose his sight again, he knew he'd never forget how she looked.

"_Someday when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow_

_Just thinking of you_

_And way you look tonight"_

------------------------

The greatest thing in the world for Harry was the morning after Christmas when he woke up to the sunlight filtering in through his dusty window and giving Ginny's hair an extra special shine. Harry couldn't help smiling as he took in the whole scene: Ginny lying across his chest, an arm stretched across him in a possessive way. It was wonderful to finally be able to see his wife.

Ginny awoke and looked into Harry's eyes. It was the thing she'd missed the most. Seeing Harry's eyes meet hers and twinkling with delight and happiness. As she brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes, she said, "I could get used to this very easily, you know."

Harry held Ginny's face in his hands, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "So can I. But…"

And with that one word, the spell was broken. Ginny nodded as she got up and started to hunt for her clothes. "I know. But can't we pretend just for one day? Just forget that there's a chance that you'll wake up one morning and you won't see my face? That you won't be able to look into my eyes and tell me you love me?"

Harry sat up and looked at his cane which was folded and sitting on the desk in the corner. He'd gotten so used to using it. What if he didn't need it anymore? "You're right," Harry said, as Ginny handed Harry his boxers, pants, and shirt. "This may not last, but… we can enjoy it while it does."

--------------------------------------------------

It was not a good morning to be Delores Umbridge…

She'd just entered her office when the door slammed behind her. Umbridge turned around and found a thoroughly pissed off Ginny Potter standing in the corner, wand out and pointed at Umbridge's nose. "Can I help you with something, dear?" Umbridge asked, pleasantly.

Ginny flicked her wand, sending Umbridge flying across the room and into the wall. "Because of you…" Ginny said, her face hard as stone and just as cold. "My husband never got to see me in my wedding dress when we got married." Another flick and Umbridge went sailing into the opposite wall. "Harry probably will never have a Quidditch career thanks to you."

As soon as Ginny said the name 'Harry' Umbridge paled. She remembered pointing her wand at Harry Potter… using the Cruciatus Curse on him… She'd read in the _Daily Prophet_ about the Potter boy's blindness and how it had been labeled as damage from Cruciatus, but Bellatrix Lestrange had used the curse on the boy as well. So why was Ginny after— That thought was interrupted when Ginny went on. "I don't know how the bloody hell you rationalized what you did to the Wizengamot and I don't care. I've contacted the aurors and they'll be arresting you shortly."

And with that, Ginny apparated out of the office.

-------------------

It wasn't a good day to be Bellatrix Lestrange, either. Once Ginny had apparated outside the Death Eater's cell in Azkaban, she found Bellatrix looking oddly calm. "I want a word with you, Lestrange." Ginny said, pointing her wand.

"And what's that… Mrs. Potter?" Bellatrix said, looking insane.

"Crucio!"

It wasn't as painful at Voldemort's torture sessions, but as it was unexpected, it still got Bellatrix's attention. Once the curse was lifted, Ginny said, "Delores Umbridge will be moved to your cell tonight. I thought it was fair since both of you had a hand in what happened to Harry." Ginny started pacing in front of the cell, keeping an eye on Bellatrix in case she tried something. "There's something you need to know, Lestrange. My family… the Weasleys… we don't take well to someone who tries to destroy those we care about. The Potters? Even worse… not to mention your cousin, Sirius. I'd watch yourself, Lestrange."

-------------------

"Where have you been?" Harry asked when Ginny finally showed up for lunch by the lake. Since the ground was still thoroughly snow covered, Harry—with Sirius's help—had set up a heated tent with a view of the frozen lake and the castle beyond

Ginny smiled mischievously as she sat next to Harry. "Just paying a visit. Nothing to worry about."

Harry looked doubtful, but kissed her none the less. Ginny would probably disclose all the details when she was ready. "So how do you want to spend the rest of the day?"

Ginny sipped her glass of mulled wine and shrugged. "I can't think of anything better than being right here… with you."

Harry smiled as he offered her a chicken leg. "Neither can I, Ginny."

While Ginny dug in to the basket of food Harry had brought, Harry tried to ignore the pain brewing behind his eyes. Just a sinus headache… it would go away in time…

-------------

Late that night, after Ginny was sound asleep, Harry snuck out and headed to the kitchens surprised to find Tobias sitting at one of the tables. "Couldn't sleep?" Harry asked, sitting opposite his older brother.

Tobias nodded, and then conjured a mug of hot chocolate for both of them. "Just thinking about things. You?"

Harry sipped his hot chocolate, and then looked his brother in the eye before saying, "Tobias… I don't think the potion completely worked."

Tobias sighed and rubbed his face with one hand. "I am… I'm sorry, Harry. I… I don't know what to say."

"I don't know how long it will take for me to… you know," Harry said, looking away. "I started getting these headaches earlier. I read Snape's notes. It's a sign the nerves are dying… or something."

Tobias reached across the table and took his brother's hand. "Harry, you're my brother. I love you. If there's anything I can do… Or… well, why can't you try that potion again? Maybe another dose is all you need."

Harry shook his head. "Snape did his homework. It either works the first time or it doesn't."

"Double dosing just makes it worse?" Tobias asked.

"Exactly," Harry replied, turning to look at who was coming into the kitchens when he'd heard the portrait door swing open.

"Good to see I'm not alone," Draco said as he joined Harry and Tobias at their table. He looked at Harry and said, softly, "I'm sorry that the potion's not working."

Tobias raised an eyebrow at Harry who replied, "I told you first, Toby."

The brothers looked at each other for a moment, and then said in unison, "Mallory."

Draco nodded. "She, uh… figured it out when you said you had that headache earlier."

Tobias looked at Harry, waiting for his brother to meet his eyes before he asked, "How are you going to tell Ginny?"

"I don't know," Harry muttered, setting his mug down and putting his head in his hands. "Ginny has been so… carefree lately. How do I tell her that in a very short amount a time I'm going to be blind again?"

"You just tell her," Draco said, simply. "There's nothing you can do, so just tell her honestly."

Harry nodded and finished his hot chocolate before leaving the kitchens.

-------------------

The next morning, when Harry awoke to find Ginny sleeping across his chest, his heart gave a painful clench. How could he lose waking up to this? He held her tight and studied her face as she continued sleeping: her face, her hair, the small freckle behind her left ear. Harry wanted to memorize everything, to hold onto this image for as long as possible.

Ginny woke and smiled at Harry as soon as she noticed he was awake. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Ginny," Harry said, kissing her on the nose.

Ginny pulled away, half sitting up. "What is it, Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry sat up and Ginny did likewise. Harry took her hands and took a breath before speaking. "Ginny… the potion… didn't work. I've been having headaches and… according to Snape's notes, that's one of the signs that…"

"No," Ginny said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry, Gin—"

"No. No, that can't… I don't want you to…" Ginny was stammering and tears welled up in her eyes. "I like this. I don't want this to go away."

Harry couldn't tell if it was his own tears that caused his vision to blur, but when the room started fading slightly, he knew what was happening. Pulling Ginny close to him, he said, "I love you. I love you."

"No. No," Ginny kept saying over and over.

Harry let go of Ginny and looked into her eyes; big and as brown as dark chocolate and full of pain and sadness. Slowly, Ginny's face faded more and more. And before his vision went completely, Harry leaned forward and kissed her lips, putting a hand behind her head and another around her bare waist.

Once the kiss was over, Harry had a final glance of Ginny's outline before everything went black again.

-----------------------------


	20. The Final Challenge

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the end. The end of Voldemort, I mean. Not the end of the story. Got a while till that happens.

But I would like to take a moment and give a 'thank you' to Evergreen Sceptre whose insight and ideas have been invaluable to the writing of this story.

please read, review, and make a writer's day.

------------------------------

Chapter 20

When classes resumed, Harry began working on sword training and further animagus lessons with Silver, James, and Sirius. Back when they were students they had learned from James's grandfather, Montgomery Potter. Silver had thought it was a good skill and thought that it might come in handy someday.

James, however, thought that the added lessons might pull his middle son out of his depression.

Once Harry had become blind again, he began to become increasingly agitated and withdrawn. He refused to eat in the Great Hall and often didn't get to bed until 2 or 3 in the morning.

Ginny had tried to be comforting and supportive, but every time she thought she was getting through, Harry seemed to build up another wall between them.

The only one who seemed immune to Harry's attitude and behavioral changes was Silver who simply tried to keep Harry's mind on things like classes and Voldemort.

--------

Working in the Room of Requirement, only a week after the start of the new term, Harry was finally able to transform easily into his leopard form.

"That potion really makes a difference in how quickly you can become an animagus," Sirius said, after Harry had changed back and started pacing the length of the room.

"Wishing we'd had that?" James asked, looking at Sirius.

"Absolutely," Sirius replied.

Harry went to the corner of the room where Silver had set up the swords for training and started doing a few moves of his own; feeling the movements in the rest of his body and trying to focus more on what he was doing now… as opposed to what had happened at Christmas.

It wasn't fair! Harry thought as, in a fit of rage, he threw the sword at the wall, instead hitting a wooden practice dummy that had magically appeared right behind Sirius. Harry began pacing again, his steps agitated and frantic, as though he was an animal trapped in a cage. Harry longed to be freed from this prison he was in. That's how being blind felt now. He was trapped and was no longer capable of seeing the way out of this prison. He'd had everything for only a few days and then it was cruelly taken away again. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair! Harry snarled under his breath as he thought of Snape working on that potion. He must have known it wouldn't work. It was all a cruel game Snape had played… even though the evil git was dead now.

"Harry!"

Harry stopped his pacing and looked around, glaring fiercely when he heard Silver shouting his name. "What?!" he snapped, irritably.

Silver sighed as she stepped, cautiously, closer to Harry. "Since you obviously didn't hear me the first time, I'll repeat myself. Sirius is taking over your classes for a couple days. You're coming with me," she added, taking Harry firmly by the shoulder.

"Why?" Harry asked, as he begrudgingly pulled his cane out of a pocket of his robes and unfolded it, tapping along the stone floor as he and Silver left the Room of Requirement and headed down the hall. "What are we doing?"

"I think it's time for you to meet some friends of mine," Silver replied, simply.

----------------------------------

Abbot Jonathan Martin smiled when he opened the front doors of Urbach Abbey and saw Silver Agentus standing there with a scowling young man with messy black hair and Silver shades with blue tinted lenses. He held a cane commonly used by the blind and a backpack was slung over his shoulder. "Silver Agentus. Ahh, forgive me… I mean _Black_," the Abbot said, ushering her and the teenager inside. "It is wonderful to see you again. I am sorry that you couldn't stay longer the last time you were here."

Silver smiled back as she shook hands with the Abbot. "Me too. Anyway… I'm here because of Harry, here," she said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Call me Father John, son," the abbot said as Harry hesitantly held out his hand, still looking annoyed.

The two men shook hands and Harry said, curtly, "It's nice to meet you."

Father John smiled as he led then down the hallway and up a flight of stairs to a set of two rooms side by side. "These will be your quarters while you're here. Dinner will be served in an hour."

"Is Brother Blake still here at the abbey?" Silver asked, flicking her gaze at Harry who seemed to be pouting now.

"Ahhh… Yes, he is," Father John said. "Mr. Potter, if you leave your things in your room, I'd like to take you to a brother of our order."

Harry did so and after he and Father John left, Silver went to her own room to change into appropriate dinner attire.

---------

Brother Blake Samuels was in the library reading when he heard the abbot's voice. "May I trouble you for a moment, Brother?"

Blake stood, closed his book and retrieved his own cane from the table. "Not at all, Father."

"This is Harry Potter. Sister Silver Agentus-Black would like you to talk with him," Father John said, simply. "I will see the two of you at dinner."

Once the abbot had left, Blake felt for Harry's shoulder and the two of them went into an alcove of the library and sat in armchairs to talk. "So why am I here?" Harry asked, miserably.

Blake smiled, though Harry couldn't see it. "I have been blind for 20 years, this May," Blake replied. "I would presume that you are also blind?"

"Yes," Harry replied, a shade more politely. "For about 20 months. How long have you lived here?"

"I've only been here for about a year," Blake replied. Harry waited and after a moment, Blake went on. "I went to a muggle doctor two years ago; she said that she could fix my eyes. The treatment worked, and I spent 8 months with full vision. I was able to see my wife for the first time since we'd been married."

"I know that feeling," Harry said, remembering Ginny's face that first morning. God, how he missed the sight of her smile.

"But it didn't last," Blake said, sadly. "My wife left me shortly after I lost my sight again. I wasn't the man she had been in love with. I was withdrawn, angry, and depressed."

"That's… very much like what happened to me, sir," Harry said, quietly. He now understood why Silver had brought him here. "I only had a few days… I wanted more! I wanted it to be permanent so I could…"

"So you could have the life you wanted," Blake finished. "I understand, young man. Perhaps more than most."

"But I have to face it. This is my life. I have to adapt and live," Harry said, leaning back in his chair.

"This is a good place to learn of inner peace," Blake said just as the bells tolled for dinner. "And now we must head for the dining room for dinner. I believe the menu tonight involves lamb chops…"

----

"Have a nice chat?" Silver asked when Blake and Harry joined her at one of the three long tables that filled up most of the dining room. There was a smaller table at the front of the room where the Abbot and the abbey elders sat for meals.

"I think that Mr. Potter has come to a better understanding," Blake said as one of the other brothers began serving plates.

"I'm sorry if I've been a bit… off lately," Harry said as he dug into his own food.

"Hey, I understood perfectly," Silver replied, buttering a roll. "I spent a year here. I've heard everyone's story at least once. It was everyone else who was wondering why you were so moody."

"I guess I owe a few people apologies when we get back, huh?" Harry asked, reaching for the basket of rolls.

"No, you don't. Everyone knows you're trying to bounce back from what happened at Christmas," Silver explained. "I just thought that overall… you could use a little… perspective."

-------

"I've been so angry lately," Harry told Father John late that night. Harry's insomnia had led to walking about the abbey and after a short while, he'd met the abbot in the dining hall. The two had sat with mugs of strong tea and had begun to talk of Harry's past and his life without sight.

"Anger is why many blind muggles and wizards come here," Father John replied. "It's hard enough to be accepted into the world outside… here the brothers and sisters of the abbey can learn how to adapt and survive. Then, if they wish, they are free to enter the world. At peace… and with understanding."

"How can you understand?" Harry said, in a snippy tone. "_You've_ never been blind."

"Actually, I have," Father John said after a moment's pause. "I was born blind. I'd never been able to see. Then I met a witch, Poppy, who was able to heal my eyes and restore my vision. She now works at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You know Madame Pomphrey?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do. We've known each other for years. She's my best friend."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "I've known Ginny all my life. I love her… I married her. And someday she's going to have my children."

"But is her happiness more important than your feelings on being blind?" Father John asked, sagely.

-----------------------------------

"We need to launch an attack on Voldemort's lair," Kingsley Shacklebolt reported during a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix.

It was two days after Harry and Silver had returned from Urbach Abbey and it seemed as if plans had made while the two were away.

Harry had heard from Neville and Luna who had gone off to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes together. The only prize left… was Voldemort's pet, Nagini. And she would be the goal in the raid on Voldemort's lair.

The Order knew that it would be impossible to use Draco Malfoy in any plans as Lucius had been sure to adjust the magical wards around the Malfoy Manor to keep Draco _and_ Dobby out.

"I think we should take a duel distraction approach," Silver said, studying a map of the manor and surrounding grounds.

"Dobby reported that my father had Voldemort in this room here," Draco said, pointing on the map. "We can attack here and here," He added, pointing on the opposite side of the manor.

"Meanwhile," Sirius added, "Silver, James, Harry, and I will infiltrate the manor and try to capture the snake."

"What about Neville and Luna?" Hermione asked, looking at the battle plans.

"Neville will have the Sword of Gryffindor," Lily added. "And Luna will be with Ron and I. We'll be sending Patronuses into the manor along with Fred, George, and Ginny."

"I want to go in with Harry's team," Draco said, firmly.

James nodded after a moment, though he didn't seem happy at the idea. "You'll need to transfigure yourself into something."

"I've got an animal transfiguration potion that will turn you into a grizzly bear," Silver offered. "I'll grab it as soon as we finish here."

After a few more hours of planning, the Order adjourned for the night so that a good night's sleep could be obtained.

For the next day, the battle would begin.

------------------------

The sunlight filtered through the fog that hung around Malfoy Manor that cold January morning. There was only a thin layer of snow on the ground, and as it was a fine powder, it didn't crunch beneath the boots of the Order of the Phoenix as they met at their assigned posts.

Silver, Sirius, and Harry were waiting with James and Draco for the signal to enter which would be blue sparks. Red sparks would mean that the plan was no good and everyone should apparate away immediately.

After a few moments to allow everyone chance to get in position, blue sparks appeared on the other side of the property.

Silver nodded to Draco who quickly downed the transfiguration potion. As soon as Draco was in bear form, the rest of the team changed.

Harry looked around, his infrared vision allowing him to see any other life-forms moving around, even those wearing invisibility cloaks. Once he was sure that the way was clear, he nodded at the others and led the way up to the manor.

---

Lucius Malfoy was unprepared for the sight on a large leopard breaking through the window of his study. Leaping up, Malfoy tried to use his wand to subdue the beast when he was knocked to the floor by—He blinked as an otter Patronus gamboled away. A Patronus. That's all… just someone's harmless Patronus.

Wait a minute! Since when did a Death Eater have a Patronus in the form of something as harmless as an otter?

That was it—no more firewhiskey before bed. Apparently it did things to the brain, like—"Bear!" Malfoy screamed, as a massive grizzly bear came into the room. It stood on it's hind legs and with one swipe of a massive paw, it knocked Malfoy's desk over.

Now there was a big black dog! And a wolf! A stag was next which hurried to where Lucius Malfoy had dropped his wand. The wolf picked it up in its mouth and with a 'snap' broke it clean in two.

The bear took a run at the door of the study and with an almighty crash, reduced the door and the frame to a pile of splintered wood. Malfoy had only a brief view of the dog, stag, and wolf running out of the room before the bear's paw swung down on him.

-----

In his room in the Malfoy Manor, Voldemort found himself… unsure of how to proceed. The manor was under attack and it was only Nagini who kept him from being reduced to a mere mortal.

The snake stayed close to her master as rumbles and loud explosion shook the house. Even if her master wouldn't admit it, Nagini was afraid. But not of her own life, but for Voldemort's. The magic which had long ago imbued her allowed her to share the emotions and thoughts of her beloved master. Voldemort was afraid…

The Dark Lord feared for his life…

'_This is the end,' _Nagini thought to herself. _'This is the end of it all.'_

And sure enough, the door to the room flew open and Neville Longbottom appeared in the doorway holding a sword with rubies in the hilt. "Voldemort," he said, succinctly.

"Longbottom," Voldemort breathed as he stood, pulling out his wand. "How… nice to see you again." He started to aim a curse at Neville when something stopped him. To his surprise, it was Nagini, rearing off of the floor and baring her poisonous fangs at him. "_This is between me and the boy, Nagini. Be still and no harm will come to you_."

Neville kept his guard up as Voldemort started to step around his dear pet when Nagini whipped her long body around and again put herself in between Voldemort and Neville Longbottom. "_It ends now_," Nagini said, staring into Voldemort's snake-like eyes. "_Walk away… and I will not harm you_."

"That's why it's a bad idea to use living things as Horcruxes," Neville said as Nagini raised herself up a little higher. "They think for themselves."

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort struck before Neville could react but somehow, in the split-second before, Nagini flashed forward and bit Voldemort over and over. The Killing Curse had barely hit Neville, but the force of it was quickly leeching him of strength. With one final act, Neville swung the sword and beheaded Nagini, causing a massive explosion of magical energy.

--------

The last time St. Mungo's Hospital had seen such a massive amount of injured witches and wizards it was during the first war with Voldemort. Healers were rushing about trying to triage all the people coming in from the raid on the Malfoy Manor.

Silver was carrying an unconscious Draco.

Kingsley was dragging in Lucius Malfoy who was fairly ripped to shreds, but somehow still alive… barely.

Luna and Sirius were supporting Neville who was fading quickly.

It was chaos.

And yet… somehow there was something… a sense of relief. As though this was simply cleaning up after the long and violent storm.

The healers hurried about, taking care of their patients, but there was a renewed sense of hope.

It was over. It was really all over.


	21. Second Chances

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A very short chapter, but a poignant one. This chapter sparks new beginnings and lives

* * *

Chapter 21 Second Chances

Mallory sat next to Draco's bedside, holding his hand. Looking up briefly, Mallory caught Luna's eye for a second.

Luna sat next to Neville on the other side of the ward, also holding his hand and trying to bring her boyfriend back to the land of the living.

It was almost a month since Voldemort had finally been defeated and the wizarding world was celebrating constantly. There were parties and feasts almost every day. The stores in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade were reporting record business and Hogwarts exams had been canceled in celebration.

St. Mungo's was having record drops in the amount of injuries, but since this meant a lack of dark magic, no one was really complaining.

The only problems were Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom, both of whom had fallen into deep comas after the raid on the Malfoy Manor.

Neville's condition had been a result of the magical drain from the Killing Curse. And while his magic was slowly building up again, Neville had yet to regain consciousness.

Draco, on the other hand, had received a serious concussion from falling debris when part of the manor blew. Although the healers had repaired the physical damage, Draco was still in a coma.

--------------

On Groundhog's Day, Luna was surprised when she felt Neville gently squeeze her hand. After a few moments, Neville's eyes flickered open and he smiled at Luna who replied by kissing him on the lips.

Mallory was happy for Luna, but looking at Draco the happiness leeched out of her. Squeezing his hand, Mallory said, "Draco… you need to wake up. You have to, because I love you. And… I want to marry you. You're not like your father. You are NOT evil. I know your mother gave up, but you can't do that. You're stronger than her. Your mum gave up, but you can't do that. You can't give up."

Remembering the fairy tale her mother had told her when she was little, Mallory leaned over and gently kissed Draco's lips.

---------

_Draco could hear Mallory's voice but he couldn't reply. _

_Something was keeping him here… his pas, namely._

_And until he conquered that, he would never be back in Mallory's arms._

_Thinking on the most wonderful girl in his life, Draco's spirit felt slightly more solid… more together. Like he was getting better hold to the world._

_With each thought of Mallory—her face, the dance they'd shared at Silver and Sirius's wedding—Draco could hear her voice more clearly. He could feel his body again. Could feel her hand in his._

_He tried to squeeze her hand but couldn't move his fingers._

_Mallory kissed him. Draco felt her lips and tried to squeeze her hand._

_At last, he made contact._

---------------

"_Here's to the strong_

_Thanks to the brave_

_Don't give up hope_

_Some people change_

_Against all odds_

_Against the grain_

_Love finds a way_

_Some people change"_

Mallory pulled back and here eyes filled with tears when the green met the blue. "I thought you were going to leave me," she whispered.

"I'll never leave you, Mallory Serena Potter," Draco promised. "I love you. And I'll never leave you."

-------------------


	22. New Starts

AUTHOR'S NOTES: There's a bit of jumping around in this chapter, but the next one should be fairly streamlined.

That's all for now.

Read and review, please!

* * *

Chapter 22 New Starts

At the heart of the wizarding world's celebrations over the defeat of Voldemort was Hogwarts Castle. On Valentine's Day, Fred and George set up a huge tent by the lake for an evening of fireworks after the Valentine's feast in the Great Hall.

Inside the castle, lessons had essentially been put on hold and all students had been issued passing grades for the year. Some of the students, mostly the muggleborns, had opted to leave for home early, but most of the students chose to stay to enjoy the days of parties and fun.

Professor McGonagall had arranged with James Potter to give animagus lessons to anyone who wanted to learn.

Silver and Remus Lupin had hosted a lecture on werewolves and the dual mentality of the wolf and the beast. After the lecture, even a few of the pureblood students wrote to the Ministry of Magic petitioning to give werewolves more freedoms if they took the necessary steps to safe-guard against others.

After recovering from his coma, Draco Malfoy gave testimony against all the remaining Death Eaters who were quickly executed by the aurors.

--------------

Just as the sun started to set after the Valentines Day feast, a crowd built up around Fred and George's tent. With an almighty 'BANG' the fireworks went off and exploded in the sky, forming dragons and eagles and all manner of other creatures. Some of the fireworks were of the plain, old muggle variety, but no one really seemed to know or even care, really.

The remaining first years were right up front while the older students and even some of the teachers stayed by the castle entrance.

It was a wonderful, light-hearted evening and enjoyed by all.

-------------------

The next morning, while Harry was working with some of the 7th year students on had to hand defense, Ginny was up in the hospital wing after throwing up most of her breakfast.

Sitting on one of the beds, Ginny waited patiently while Madame Pomphrey performed a variety of different diagnostic spells on the young Mrs. Potter. Once finished, Pomphrey studied Ginny closely. "Any weight gain?"

"A couple of pounds," Ginny replied, shrugging. "Why?"

Pomphrey smiled at Ginny as she said, "Because you are 6 weeks pregnant."

Ginny was silent as she tried to take in the information. She was pregnant. She pressed a hand to her stomach. She was going to have Harry's child.

A child he would never actually see. Harry would never see his son or daughter be born. Never see them in their school uniform before heading off to Hogwarts.

Ginny silently left the hospital wing, trying to think of how to tell her husband. Heading to the Potters' suite, Ginny decided to talk to Lily before telling Harry the news.

Lily was feeding the twins when Ginny entered the room. "Ginny. Grab a twin and a bottle, if you don't mind."

Ginny picked up Michael who was getting big for his age. Once the baby was settled, Ginny took the proffered bottle and let him start drinking. "Lily, can I ask you something?" Ginny asked, watching her finish feeding Valerie.

"How far along are you?" Lily asked, knowingly.

Ginny laughed. "6 weeks. But what's bothering me is that Harry's never going to see his son or daughter."

The two mothers were silent until the babies finished their meal and Lily had gotten them ready for a nap. Lily led Ginny out of the suite and up to a small, empty classroom. They sat on the desks, and Lily asked, "Do you think Harry will be happy you're pregnant?"

Ginny nodded, serenely. "I know he will."

Lily took Ginny's hand. "Then don't worry. There probably will be some rough patches, but you just have to face them."

"I know," Ginny replied, shrugging. "But I can't help thinking about all this."

"I know," Lily sighed. "It's been hard on Harry. Giving up Quidditch… then Christmas…"

"I think it's about to get a little more complicated," Ginny muttered.

--------------

Harry stood outside the Room of Requirement, not quite sure why Ginny's note had said to meet him for dinner here. After a moment of searching, he found the door knob and entered the room to hear soft saxophone jazz music playing. "Ginny? Umm… what's going on?"

"Just keep walking straight. You should find the chair easily," Ginny said, watching Harry tap his way to the table set for two. Once Harry had sat down and folded his cane, he looked slightly confused.

"What is all this?" Harry asked, gesturing about the room and music.

"I wanted us to have a quiet, romantic dinner… just the two of us," Ginny said, her voice soft and sensual. Harry reached out a hand and Ginny took it, running a finger lightly across the back of his hand. "Because next Valentine's Day… there will be three of us."

It took a moment for Ginny's words to sink in. Then Harry's face broke into a wide smile. "You mean… I'm going to be a dad?"

Ginny giggled as she nodded. "Yeah. A little boy or girl."

Harry looked thrilled and Ginny didn't have the heart to remind him that he'd never see his son or daughter.

---------

Late that night, Mallory slipped into her art room and lit the torches with her wand. The light reflecting on the stained-glass window gave the impression of a forest at twilight.

Sitting at her drawing table, Mallory took a fresh sheet of paper and began to draw; first her mother and father holding the twins, then Tobias, then Harry… finally herself with Draco…. After a moment, she added Ginny, Sirius, Silver, Remus, and Tonks.

Once the drawing was done, Mallory looked outside and saw that it was still dark. But she couldn't sleep. Normally drawing helped free her mind so she could relax.

But not tonight…

Pulling a fresh sheet of paper out and laying it flat, Mallory thought for a moment before putting her pencil to the paper. This time, instead of the quick hand movements she usually used, her lines were long and slow.

Mallory wasn't aware of the time that passed and she only looked up when the first rays of sunshine started streaming in through the stained glass window.

Looking down at the finished portrait, Mallory smiled. Her brother, Harry's face was grinning up at her, his green eyes alight with joy and a merry, mischievous twinkle behind normal black wire-rimmed glasses.

Mallory pulled a quill out from her cabinet and grabbed a bottle of ink. With a flourish, she added her initials to the bottom right corner of the drawing: MSP. It would make a perfect baby shower gift for Ginny.

-------------------------------

Spring came early to Hogwarts.

One night there was snow on the ground and ice in the trees.

The next morning there were few traces of the snow left and green grass covered the hills and grounds.

On a warm April morning, Silver bounced into the Great Hall with Sirius in tow. They sat with Harry and James and while Sirius filled plates, Silver smiled at James. "You will never guess what happened!"

James studied Sirius who was grinning goofily and Silver who seemed to positively glow. "Bun in the oven?"

Silver turned sharply to glare at Sirius before smacking him hard in the shoulder. "You told him?!"

James put a calming hand on Silver's shoulder. "Lily had the same glow when she was pregnant. Besides… it seems to be going around."

"Don't tell me you and Lily—" Sirius started only to be cut off by Harry.

"You're off by one generation," Harry said, smirking, as he cut open an English muffin.

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "Congratulations, Harry! When is Ginny due?"

"Mid-October," Harry replied. "She's only about 2 months pregnant. What about Silver?"

"I'm due in November," Silver replied. "Probably around Thanksgiving. So… are you happy?"

"I am," Harry said, honestly. "I can't wait to be a dad. And I think I'll be good at it."

"But what about… you know…" Silver added, hesitantly.

Harry's smile faded slightly, but he shrugged. "I can't help being blind. And I know there are some things I will never get to see… but I'll still be there. I won't let anything get in the way of being a father to my child."

"Good for you," James said, hugging Harry. "Now let's finish breakfast. I need to use you in my animagus lessons today."

---------

At lunch that day, Ron was surprised to find his sister sitting at the Gryffindor table with a thick cheeseburger and a huge mound of chips. (AN: by 'chips' I do mean the British version; so think fries.) Ginny saw Ron's confused expression and shrugged. "All I wanted was a big, juicy burger with cheese and a pile of chips."

"Whatever," Ron replied, piling chicken and potatoes onto his own plate. "Any idea where you're going to live… or baby names?"

Ginny finished a chip and shrugged. "McGonagall said she'd set up a suite for us if we wanted to stay at Hogwarts. As for names… I was thinking about the name 'Sydney'. So it works if the baby is a boy or a girl."

After a moment's silence, Ron said, "I can't believe my baby sister is going to be a mother."

"I can't believe it either," Ginny agreed. "I'm happy, believe me, but… Well…. It's Harry."

"Harry will be a great dad, blind or no," Ron said, waving away Ginny's concerns.

"I know," Ginny sighed. "But I can't help wondering how his…disability will affect things."

-----------------------------

The end of the Hogwarts year came quicker than anyone imagined, and soon, the castle was empty save for McGonagall, the Potters, Sirius, and Silver.

On the first night of the summer holidays, Harry and Ginny were on the far side of the lake lying on blankets spread on the shore. Half-clothed, they lay under another blanket, listening to the water lap gently against the ground. As Harry held Ginny close, her back to his chest, he whispered in her ear, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known." His hand slid down to her abdomen. "You're having my child… and blind or no… I'm going to love you forever and ever."

Ginny smiled as she felt Harry's other hand caressing the back of her neck. Rolling over so she lay on top, Ginny said, "I think I'd die if I couldn't feel you touching me."

With the full moon hanging in the clear sky, Harry and Ginny made love on the moonlit lakeshore.

----------

As May progressed into June, Harry found himself more and more thankful that he and Ginny had opted to remain at Hogwarts over the summer. Ginny spent most of her time in the kitchens as her cravings seemed to come and go as quickly as DADA teachers used to.

At four months into the pregnancy, Ginny went up to Madame Pomphrey for a quick check on the baby.

"Any nausea?" Pomphrey asked, giving her wand a wave over Ginny's swollen stomach.

"Not really," Ginny said, shrugging. "But when Mum was pregnant with Bill she didn't have morning sickness all that often."

"Some mothers have that, and others are nauseous all through the pregnancy," Pomphrey replied as the sparks hovering over Ginny's stomach turned from green to golden. "Good news: So far you are a healthy four months pregnant. Would you like to know what you're having?" Ginny hesitated, and then nodded. Pomphrey cast a shower of white sparks which hovered for a moment before turning pink. "It looks like you'll be having a girl."

"A baby girl…" Ginny said, smiling. "Oh, I can't wait." Ginny started to sit up from the bed she was laying on when something in her stomach fluttered. She sat up slowly and put a hand to her stomach. "I think… I just felt the baby move."

Pomphrey smiled as she watched Ginny get off the bed. "Then you're progressing nicely. Come back here in a month, Mrs. Potter, and let me know if you start feeling any increasing nausea."

Ginny smiled as she headed out of the hospital wing and down to the kitchens where she found Dobby cleaning the tables. "Dobby, could I ask you to fix me a lobster roll? And crab cakes… and a shrimp cocktail. With a fruit salad with pineapple, mango, really crisp pears, and ripe strawberries."

Dobby smiled as the other house-elves started bustling around. "Is Miss Ginny having cravings again?"

Ginny laughed as she sat down at one of the tables. "Every day I just _want_ stuff. This seafood thing is new on the list though."

After only a few moments, Ginny had her feast. Dobby asked, "Would Miss Ginny like anything to drink?"

"Strawberry lemonade," Ginny replied and just as she dug into a crab cake, a pitcher appeared on the table. Pouring a goblet, she savored the sweet plump shrimp. She'd been wanting this all day and now she was actually eating, it was the happiest moment of her life.

-------------------

That night, as Ginny lay in bed with Harry, the baby moved again before giving a small kick. Ginny sat straight up, waking Harry. "Ginny?" Harry asked, feeling for his wife's shoulder. "Are you okay? What's wrong. Is something wrong with the baby?"

Ginny took her husband's hand and placed it on her stomach. After a confused moment, Harry felt a flutter followed by a jab. Ginny saw Harry's face light up. "You felt her kick?"

"Yeah…" Harry replied, his unfocused eyes going misty. "I felt it."

Ginny held Harry and said, "This baby will know you love her. And she'll know that even though you will never actually see her, you'll always be there. Okay?"

Harry gave a half-smile and leaned his head against Ginny's shoulder. "Just keep telling me that, okay?"

"Always, Harry. Always."

-----------

The next day, Harry awoke to find Ginny gone from their bed. After getting dressed and unfolding his cane, Harry headed out of the bedroom and to his classroom. "Ginny? Ginny, where are you?" A sudden chill signaled the presence of one of the Hogwarts ghosts. "Who's there?"

"Helena Ravenclaw. You may know me as The Grey Lady."

"Do you know where Ginny is?" Harry asked.

"She is in the Great Hall. Lily Potter is throwing your wife a baby shower," Helena Ravenclaw replied, sweetly.

Harry nodded his thanks and headed down to the Great Hall where he heard laughter and voices talking. Inside the hall, Harry headed in the direction of the party noises until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "Harry, dear. So nice to see you."

"You too, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as his mother-in-law hugged him.

Molly Weasley led Harry over to a table bench and told him to sit down while she fetched two bottles of soda from further down the table. When she came back, they sat side by side, sipping their drinks. "I just want to say, Harry, that I am very… _very_ proud of how you've handled your situation. I know it's been hard on you. And it will only get harder when you're a parent. But you'll get through it."

"I just keep thinking," Harry said, sipping his soda. "I'm never going to see my little girl being born. When she's on her first solo broom ride… and she says 'Daddy, watch me'… I won't be able to. I won't be able to say 'No woman has ever looked more beautiful' when she's in her wedding robes marrying the love of her life."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and turned to face Harry. "When your daughter is born… you'll hug Ginny and you'll be two proud, happy parents of a perfect little girl. When she's out flying on her first solo ride… and she falls… she'll say 'Daddy, catch me!' You'll catch her, hug her, and remind her that no matter how badly she falls, you'll be there to pick her up. On her wedding day… when you say that she's the most beautiful bride in the world… She'll believe you, kiss you, and say "Thank you, Daddy'."

Harry sat in thought for a moment, and then nodded. "You're right. Even if I can't see my little girl, she'll always be able to see that I'll always be right there. Even if she doesn't want me around or thinks she doesn't need me."

"And that's the story of parenthood," Mrs. Weasley replied, taking their empty soda bottles and placing them on the table before pulling Harry into a hug. "You will be just fine, Harry, dear. So will Ginny, and so will your baby girl."

--------------

On Ginny's 5 month check-up with Madame Pomphrey, something… interesting… was noted.

"Twins?" Ginny said, surprised.

"Two girls," Pomphrey replied, looking at Ginny's large stomach. "Which explains why you've been larger so quickly. I didn't think to check the past few times."

Ginny sighed as she slid off of the bed. "Well, I think I'm off to the kitchens again. I'm in an ice cream mood."

Once in the kitchens, Dobby had apparently been keeping track Ginny's cravings magically and a heaping bowl of at least five different flavors of ice cream was already waiting for her. Once a spoon was in hand, Ginny started eating, stopping short of licking out the bowl.

"Mind if I join you, Ginny?" Silver said as she sat down as well. Her stomach wasn't as big as Ginny's, but their appetites were on par with each other as Silver asked the nearest house-elf for a bowl of ice cream like Ginny's which had magically refilled. "So have your little ones been kicking like crazy?"

Ginny laughed around a mouthful of chocolate mint chip ice cream. "I think one if not both of them will be beaters once they get on their house Quidditch team."

"I'm just hoping my little one will have minimal werewolf characteristics," Silver said, using her wand to conjure a jar of pickled pears and plums.

As Silver tossed some of the pickles onto her peach ice cream, Ginny said, "Can I try some of those?"

"Sure. I take it you haven't hit the pickle phase yet?"

"Pickle phase?"

Silver licked melted ice cream off of her spoon. "When you just _have to have _pickles on _everything._ I hit that last week and it's driving Sirius crazy."

Ginny finished her second bowl and looked at Silver. "I think you're going to be a wonderful mother, Silver."

"Thanks. And even if my kid is howling at the moon once a month, I'll still love 'em to pieces."


	23. Life Begins Anew

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the last chapter. I had originally posted saying I would do an extensive multi-chapter epilouge... I lied. I'm doing a third story.

I need a title for the new story, though. Ideas and opinions are welcome

Please review if you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 23 Life Begins Anew 

_August 25__th_

"Deputy Headmaster?" Lily said, hoping it was a joke.

James's face was dead serious. "McGonagall told me this morning. I don't know why, but—"

"Why what, Prongs?" Sirius asked, as he came into the Great Hall followed by Silver, Ginny, and Harry.

James looked slightly embarrassed, but decided to bite the bullet. "McGonagall… named me Deputy Headmaster."

Sirius remained deadpan for all of one second before doubling over, laughing. "YOU? No way!"

"That's it," James muttered in a defeated voice. "I have officially lost my standing as a Marauder."

"Dad, I'll respect you even more if you don't let this get to you," Harry said, in an honest tone. "You've been a great role model for me, Mallory, and Tobias. We'll love you if you're a Marauder and Deputy Headmaster."

"Besides," Mallory added, smiling. "Some day Hogwarts will be all yours."

"In that case," James said, a mischievous grin on his face. "Let Hogwarts beware."

----------------------------------

_September 1__st_

James stood in the Entrance Hall watching the new students coming in from the boats, led by Hagrid. "Welcome to Hogwarts," James said, grinning. "I'm Deputy Headmaster, James Potter. I have also been recently appointed Head of Gryffindor House and I am the Transfiguration Teacher as well. There are four school Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each has a proud and noble history. While you are here, good behavior, triumphs, etc will earn your house points. Negative behavior, rule-breaking, etc will lose you points. At the end of the school year, the house with the most points will win the house cup."

James waited a moment before continuing. "One thing I want to stress before you all are sorted into your houses. Remember that whatever friendships you have made on the Hogwarts Express can carry on through the school year, even if you're in different houses. Hogwarts is about unity, NOT purity of blood. It is your choices, not your abilities that will help decide what kind of witch or wizard you will turn out to be. Now… let's go in, shall we?"

James led the students into the Great Hall and up to the front where on old patched hat was sitting on a rickety stool. "When I call your names, you will sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. The hat will then tell you what house you will be in." James pulled a roll of parchment out of a pocket of his robes and unrolled it. "Darcy, Todd."

As the sorting went on, Hermione looked around the Great Hall. She was a little scared to be a teacher after only graduating the previous year. Still, Harry had been teaching last year, and he'd done just fine. And it wasn't as if she wouldn't have help along the way.

Once the Sorting had concluded, McGonagall stood to make the Welcoming Speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I trust that our newly appointed Deputy Headmaster—" James blushed slightly at the title. "—has informed you, our new students, of what kind of behavior we expect here. I would also like to welcome back Harry Potter as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as well as welcoming Hermione Granger as our new Potions teacher." Mallory, Ginny, and Luna hooted and cheered for Hermione who blushed fiercely. McGonagall gave a disapproving look before finishing. "All students wishing to try out for their House Quidditch teams should contact their Heads of House for try-out information…"

-------------------

Harry's first class of the following day was with the first years. And, like the previous year, Draco stood by Harry's desk waiting for his cue.

Harry waited until all the classroom rustling and whispering died down before making his speech. "In this class, you will be learning the worst that witches and wizards can do to each other, as well as how to defend and identify curses, counter-curses, and dark creatures." Harry took his shades off and let the students see his unfocused eyes. "A little over two years ago, I lost my sight due to over-exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. It is a curse used to inflict pain on helpless victims. I also want it to be perfectly clear that in my classroom, there will be no tolerance for goofing off. I may be blind, but I'm a very good listener." Harry donned his shades and said, "Now I would like you to please give my associate here your full attention."

Harry sat at his desk while Draco gave his own speech. It seemed to Harry that every time the former Death Eater gave his history and his point of view both before and after Draco seemed to become more at peace with himself. It hadn't been easy, especially since Lucius' death had led to a complete liquidation of all remaining Malfoy assets including property. Thankfully, Harry had managed to talk McGonagall in hiring Draco as an assistant teacher which gave him enough money to start saving for an apartment once he finally moved out of Silver's loft.

Once Draco had finished, Harry got up and laid out the rules for the class. "All homework must be turned in on time for full credit. Late assignments will only be half credit _if_ they are turned in the next class. If you find that you are either not understanding the material or want additional lessons or practice, make arrangements with either myself or Mr. Malfoy." Draco smirked as he noticed the smile creeping onto Harry's face. The 'detention' warning… "Lastly, if you are caught breaking rules, or misbehaving in my classroom, you will serve detention with me that evening. If you find yourself in one of my detentions, you will be prompt, and you will need to wear comfortable clothes."

"What do you usually have students do in detention?" one of the girls asked.

"Oh, let that be a surprise," Harry replied, grinning. "Now get out your books, parchment, and quills and get ready for some notes…."

-----------------

"Welcome to first year Potions," Hermione said, looking at her students. "I haven't _officially_ received my Potions Mastery yet, but I will be taking the test this October. Still, since Headmistress McGonagall saw fit to hire me, I expect you to give me the same courtesy and respect that you would give any member of the Hogwarts teaching staff. This is not a class to make mistakes in. The wrong ingredients can lead to serious explosions which can maim or even kill."

Hermione walked to the chalkboard and waved her wand so that instructions appeared. "You will read the directions _carefully_ then gather ingredients from the store cabinets. Once the potion has been properly brewed, you will stand and raise your hand to signal that you are ready for me to check it. Is that clear?"

There was a general nod of understanding and Hermione then nodded. "Then get to it."

--------------------------------

Only a week into the new term, Ginny hurried into Harry's classroom, a panicked look on her face. Draco, who had just been getting ready to open a trunk containing a boggart stopped and closed the lid, locking it. "Ginny, are you okay?"

Draco's question alerted Harry who felt Ginny's hand clench around his arm. "Harry, something's wrong. We need to get to the hospital wing—"

Ginny groaned and Draco rushed over, picking her up in his arms as Harry hurried after them, yelling over his shoulder, "Class dismissed!"

Pomphrey had just finished with Silver's prenatal check-up when Draco burst in with Ginny in his arms. "Merlin's beard! Is she alright?"

"Not sure," Draco said as he lay Ginny down. "Harry's right behind me."

Pomphrey pulled out her wand and started doing diagnostic spells on Ginny as she told Draco to grab a certain potion from the cabinet. Harry rushed in just as Ginny was given a dose of some silvery liquid. "How is she?" Harry asked, walking into the room. Draco stopped him and said, "Harry… there's a problem with one of the babies."

Harry tried to get over to Ginny but Draco held him firmly by the shoulders and led him outside as Pomphrey drew the curtains around Ginny's bed. Harry shook Draco off once they were out of the hospital wing. "What's wrong with my wife? What's wrong with my daughters?" Harry snapped.

Draco sighed. "It looks like Ginny started to go into some kind of false labor. Ginny's fine," Draco added quickly when Harry looked like he was going to try to run back to her. Draco took Harry by the shoulders and faced him. "Harry, we're friends now… right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. But what…?"

"As a _friend_—" Draco stressed, keeping a hold on Harry. "This is _not_ your fault."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused. "What's not…?" Harry's brain finally put two and two together. "No… No, not one of my little girls. Draco…"

"It's a genetic disorder. A… a birth defect that has nothing—_nothing _to do with what happened to you," Draco said, firmly. Harry started sobbing as he sank to the ground. Draco sighed as he slowly sat down next to Harry. "This… is _NOT…_ your fault, Harry," Draco repeated. "But it is something that you will have to deal with. And you're better than anyone to deal with it."

Harry nodded, and he tried to stop the tears. "I guess I never imagined… one of my babies could be… blind."

"You'll teach her, Harry," Draco said, shrugging. "You'll teach her everything you know and someday she'll be a wonderful young woman."

Harry nodded and started to get up, using his cane as an assist. "Can I go see Ginny now?"

"Are you calm?" Draco asked, ready to stop Harry if necessary.

"I'm calm," Harry said, honestly.

The two wizards went inside and over to Ginny's bed. Ginny took her husband's hand and and said, softly, "This isn't your fault, Harry."

Harry just nodded as he couldn't speak over the lump in his throat.

------------------

Abbot Jonathan Martin was only slightly surprised to see Harry Potter tumbling out of his fireplace that evening. Helping the young man up and brushing his off, Father John said, "Very nice to see you again, Mr. Potter. How can I help you?"

Harry sat down and said, "I just… found out that—you see, my wife is pregnant with twin girls. She's due next month. But…"

Father John sighed as he sat down in an armchair facing Harry. "Ahhh… I see. I take it… one or both of your children have shown signs of possibly being blind?"

Harry nodded. "It's a genetic defect. It's nothing to do with…. What happened to me."

"But you don't feel that way?" Father John replied, leaning back in the chair, hands laced together.

"I don't know 100 percent that I didn't…"

"Genetics are a very variable thing, Harry. You can never predict what will happen when babies are born. But what happened to you… it is impossible that you are the cause of your daughter's disability."

Harry nodded and stood. "Thank you."

Father John shook Harry's hand before giving him a fatherly hug. "You'll be just fine, son. Just trust in a higher power… and believe that everything happens for a reason."

--------------

After Ginny's incident, Madame Pomphrey had commanded Ginny to stay in the hospital wing and in bed until she delivered. Harry had visited every day between classes and Silver had stayed with Ginny while Harry was teaching.

Hermione had been impatient waiting to take her Potions Mastery exams and on a crisp September Saturday morning, she'd gone to the Room of Requirement in order to take the tests needed.

That evening, just as the school had sat down to dinner, Hermione ran into the Great Hall screaming. "I passed! I passed! Outstanding scores all around!"

McGonagall smiled as she stood and addressed everyone present. "I would like to congratulate our Potions Mistress… Professor Hermione Granger." Hermione bounced up to her seat as the students clapped and cheered.

-------------------

October arrived with a new blast of cold air and two weeks before the due date, Harry was summoned to the hospital wing when Ginny went into labor.

The curtains had been drawn and Madame Pomphrey was helping to deliver the babies with Lily's assistance. Harry held his wife's hand and tried to keep her calm as she tried to deal with the childbirth.

Finally, a cry filled the room as the first Potter daughter was born. Only moments later, the second baby was out and Ginny collapsed back on the bed, worn and ragged from the delivery.

Harry stayed with Ginny, stroking her hair and congratulating her while Pomphrey and Lily cleaned the babies up. After a few minutes, Lily called Harry away from Ginny and Pomphrey went in to clean Ginny up.

Lily took Harry's hand and led him to two bassinets where his daughters now lay. "Both have Ginny's red hair," Lily said, putting as arm around Harry's shoulders. "And the little angel on the right has your eyes."

Harry reached out a hand and stroked the beautiful cheek of his daughter. "Brooke…" Then he picked up the baby on the left and held her close. Though he couldn't see her, her eyes had minimal color. Harry held his second child for a moment before saying, "Your mommy is a wonderful woman, little one. She's beautiful, gracious, kind… and I know that even though you've been born into a dark world… your mommy and I will be beacons in your life. You and your sister will always be able to depend on us… Roslyn."

-------------------

With the birth of the twins, Harry had taken a leave of absence until after the Christmas holidays leaving Draco in charge of classes.

In their room, Harry rocked little Brooke to sleep as Ginny finished changing Roslyn. "Hope you don't mind that I named the twins, Ginny," Harry whispered as he lay Brooke down in her crib.

"It's just fine, Harry," Ginny said, kissing Roslyn's sweet face before starting to rock her to sleep. "How are you doing?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I never imagined I'd be a father," he said, as Ginny handed him Roslyn. He smiled as he looked down. "Much less a father of twins."

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. Harry loved his children and she knew he'd be a wonderful father to the both of them.


	24. The Soundtrack

Life's Constant Shift: The Soundtrack

Author's Note: Since this Harry Potter story had quite a few musical undertones, I have decided to make a final 'chapter' which contains the soundtrack for this story including some songs which I consider fitting even if they weren't actually in the storyline. For the two side stories look for the LCS in the titles or summary. BTW, this isn't a list as much as…. Think of it as the credits rolling after the movie.

'Right Here All Along' by Amanda Marshall

'Some People Change' by Montgomery Gentry

'One Love' by Hootie & the Blowfish

'Just The Way You Are' by Billy Joel

'My Wish' by Rascal Flatts

'Forever and for Always' by Shania Twain

'Tell Her About It' by Billy Joel

'Bless the Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts

'She's Got a Way' by Billy Joel

'Gone' by Montgomery Gentry

'Stand' by Rascal Flatts

'Circle of Life' by Elton John

'If I Ever Lose My Faith in You' by Sting

'Own True Way' by Great Big Sea

'Life Ain't Always Beautiful' by Gary Allen

'Right Back Where I Started From' by Bryan Adams

'My Front Porch Looking In' by Lonestar

'Where Angels Fear to Tread' by Bryan Adams

'You Save Me' by Kenny Chesney

'The Way You Look Tonight' by Tony Bennett

'Lost in This Moment' by Big & Rich

'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkston


End file.
